Una integrante desconocida
by Fabijosh
Summary: Despues de una llamada la familia loud no sera la misma, especialmente cuando llega un nuevo integrante a la familia ¿como la familia tomara la noticia? despues de esto Lincoln no sera el mismo o eso quiere creer el, pero la nueva integrante no hara las cosas faciles para nadie, nisiquiera a su hermano mas cercano Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, quisiera decirle antes que todo que no soy un experto en crear fanfics y si ven uno que otro error sera por eso, otro punto que quisiera aclararles es que para hacer esta historia tome varios fics como inspiracion que ahora no aclarare porque por el camino se daran cuenta, pero no seguire completamente sus pasos, bueno sin mas que aclarar aqui les dejo mi historia.  
**

* * *

Era la época de otoño en Royal Woods, como cada día viernes Lincoln se disponía a relajarse en la sala jugando sus videojuegos, ya que sobrevivió una semana más de escuela -Bueno hoy es viernes eso significa una cosa: toda la tarde jugando videojuegos, pero se estarán preguntando ¿Lincoln como lograste tener el televisor para ti solo? Bueno, hoy mis hermanas al parecer decidieron todas hacer algo diferente, en vez de usualmente pelear por el televisor por cual programa deberíamos ver todos, Lori está hablando por teléfono con Bobby, Leni está leyendo su revista mensual de modas, Luna está practicando en el garaje, Luan está ensayando en su habitación su nueva rutina que después tendré que aprenderme para ayudarla a implementarla en sus actos, Lynn está afuera practicando sus lanzamientos de baseball, Lana y Lola están jugando a damas y caballeros en su habitación, Lisa está trabajando en su nuevo experimento, al parecer intenta hacer dinosaurios extrayendo muestras de algunas gallinas y huevos, finalmente mamá, papá y Lily están en la cocina, al parecer están haciendo los impuestos mientras pasan tiempo con Lily– se decía a si mismo Lincoln quien estaba ansioso por encender la consola y empezar jugar.

Antes que este pudiera siquiera acercarse a la consola para poder tomar el joystick empezó a sonar el teléfono, rápidamente Lincoln contesto:

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hola, Lincoln como esta mi nieto favorito- contesto Pop-pop amablemente.

-Abuelo ¿cómo has estado?, ¿porque llamas? ¿Se te volvió a olvidar como encender la computadora?

-Estoy bien, claro que no Lincoln, necesito hablar con tu madre, ¿está en la casa contigo?

-Sí, le diré enseguida que estas al teléfono.

Con esas últimas palabras Lincoln dejo el teléfono a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina, pero apenas dio un paso hacia esa dirección.

-¿Qué quería el abuelo, Lincoln?- pregunto Lucy súbitamente a Lincoln.

Con esto Lincoln dio un pequeño sobre salto y cuando se recuperó pudo responder – El abuelo quiere hablar con mamá y ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

-Pues estaba en los ductos de ventilación leyendo mi nuevo libro, pensaba dirigirme hacia la televisión para ver si podía ver mi programa pero como estabas tú, yo ya me iba a devolver a leer mi libro cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Ok, iré donde mamá para decirle que el abuelo la está llamando.

Con esto Lincoln se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban sus padres y estos al ver a Lincoln entrar a la cocina sus miradas se dirigieron hacia él y su padre le pregunto - ¿Qué sucede hijo?

-El abuelo esta al teléfono, quiere hablar con mamá.

Los señores Loud se miraron entre sí con una mirada de extrañeza, era bastante raro que el abuelo llamara por teléfono, esto es porque tiene problemas a la vista y su poca memoria eran impedimentos para que este llamara por teléfono normalmente, si quiera comunicarse con la familia Lincoln junto con sus hermanas le enseñaron a cómo llamar mediante la computadora para así no le costara tanto trabajo contactarse con ellos.

Rita se levantó de su silla dejando al cuidado de Lily a su esposo, se dirigió un poco desconfiada a la sala para así atender el teléfono y cuando levanto el auricular se relajó al escuchar que era efectivamente su padre.

-hola papá ¿Por qué llamas?

-…

-¿De verdad?

-…

-eso es terrible pero ¿está bien?

-…

-De acuerdo.

-…

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Eso es horrible.

-…

-Si claro, nosotros no éramos los mismos de hace 11 años ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-…

-Eso es maravilloso, los chicos no cabrán de la emoción, nos habíamos retenido de hablar sobre ese tema por años debido a que no sabía nada sobre ella desde el problema que tuvo…

-…

-Ok, adiós papá.

Lincoln mira a su madre con extrañeza, ¿Cómo podía pasar de alguien tan preocupada a alguien que no cavia de alegría? Otras preguntas no se le hicieron esperar ¿problemas? ¿Hace 11 años?.

Rita rápidamente se dirigió a su hijo con una mirada de alegría- Lincoln necesito que reúnas a tus hermanas es una reunión de emergencia, después te lo explico después junto con tus demás hermanas.

Lincoln solo pudo pensar ¿Qué era tan urgente para llamar a todas de forma tan repentina? A la vez se dijo- hasta ahí va mi tarde de videojuegos.

Haciendo caso a su madre se dirigió primero al segundo piso y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo para ir a la habitación de Lori y Leni, Lincoln toco la puerta al unísono que la abría, ambas estaban en sus respectivas camas sumergidas en sus actividades, Lori en su teléfono y Leni en su revista hasta que la súbita aparición de Lincoln hizo que se olvidaran de sus cosas y sus miradas se dirigieran a él, Lori al ver a su hermano romper su privacidad se dirigió a él con molestia - ¿Qué quieres Lincoln? sabes que no tienes permitido entrar a esta habitación- este respondió rápidamente- mamá convoco una reunión de emergencia en la sala- Lori incrédula pregunto- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?- Lincoln respondió algo molesto por no saber el porqué de la reunión- no lo sé, lo que si se es que tiene que ser rápido- Lori solo dio vuelta los ojos y se levantó de su cama mirando a Leni- vamos mamá nos espera- esta solo acento y dejo de lado su revista para así levantarse de su cama-.

Lincoln después de responder de mala gana la pregunta de Lori se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba luan, al abrir la puerta este pudo escucharla claramente hablar -En una reunión en casa de unos amigos, una dama le pregunta a otro invitado: ¿Qué edad me calcula usted? Y él responde:  
Si me fijo en su cutis, 18 años. Su cabello me dice que tiene 17. Los ojos corresponden a una muchacha de 20... La dama, encantada, comenta: ¡Oh! ¡Que amable es usted! Pero él continúa diciendo: ¡Un momento, aún me falta sumar!- Lincoln cuando termino de escuchar la rutina solo le dijo- luan tenemos reunión urgente en la sala- y se dirigió hacia la habitación de las gemelas.

Lincoln antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a lana persiguiendo a lola con una sapo en las manos- ¡vamos Lola tienes que besar al príncipe! - ¡claro que no es un sapo repulsivo aléjalo de mí!- Lincoln al ver la escena sujetó a lana para que esta soltara al sapo y se dirigió a ambas – chicas mamá quiere ver a todos en la sala ahora mismo- estas se miraron entre sí con confusión y Lola pregunto con timidez- ¿no hicimos nada malo verdad?- Lincoln solo rodo los ojos a la vez que suspiraba –claro que no es por algo que no yo sé, así que vamos andando- las gemelas se extrañaron aún más con esas palabras solo asintieron.

Lincoln se dio media vuelta y pudo ver a Lisa murmurando con una tablilla de madera con una hoja mientras golpeaba la punta trasera de su lápiz en su labio inferior suavemente, este apenas la reconoció le hablo – lisa necesito que vayas a la sala porque mamá convoco una reunión- esta solo respondió con un "de acuerdo", con esa respuesta Lincoln bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al garaje, apenas cruzo la puerta de la casa pudo oír el estruendo que se producía dentro, al abrir la puerta del garaje, Lincoln tuvo que taparse los oídos del estruendo producido por Luna, este dio un rápido vistazo dentro del garaje y pudo ver a luna tocando con demasiada emoción, como si su vida dependía de que si bajaba aunque sea un poco la intensidad de las notas ella fallecería, este en respuesta empezó a gritar- ¡LUNAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMÁ NOS DIJO QUE TENIAMOS QUE IR A LA SALA POR UNA REUNION URGENTE!- Luna al ver a Lincoln gritar súbitamente dejo de tocar haciendo que Lincoln gritara innecesariamente la última palabra, este de la vergüenza rápidamente se tapó la boca y miro a luna con algo de pena, luna solo la vio con una sonrisa y le dijo- de acuerdo bro- y dejo su guitarra a un lado para así abandonar el garaje, Lincoln al ver esto bajo las manos de su boca para así dirigirse al patio trasero.

Vio a Lynn lanzar su pelota de baseball atreves del neumático colgado del árbol, la pelota reboto por el borde del neumático para así llegar a los pies de Lincoln, Lynn al ver esto le hablo con emoción- lánzala de vuelta-.

\- De acuerdo- Lincoln lanzo la pelota con la fuerza suficiente para que esta llegara apenas donde Lynn estaba.

-podrías intentarlo con más fuerza para la otra, así me servirías de entrenamiento ¿viniste a acompañarme?-.

-Claro que no, solo vine a decirte que mamá, nos está llamando a una reunión urgente en la sala-

-¿y porque nos llama?

\- Eso quiero averiguar

Ambos cruzaron la puerta que conectaba la concina con el patio para dirigirse a la sala, Lincoln pudo ver a sus demás hermanas preguntando a Rita el porqué de la situación a la vez que sus padre estaba sosteniendo a Lily en sus brazos ya que esta estaba inquieta con tanta multitud en un solo lugar, Rita sin saber que decir vio a Lincoln y Lynn llegar juntos y lanzo un suspiro de alivio- bien ahora que estamos todos juntos, tengo algo importante que decirles, Linka vuelve a casa- todos a excepción del sr. Lynn, Lori, Leni, luna y luan estaban confundidos, mientras que estos estaban anonadados por la noticia, esto no duro mucho ya que rápidamente Lincoln pregunto quién era Linka y Rita lo miro con unos ojos brillosos y tranquilamente le respondió a todos –bueno ella es tu hermana gemela.

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo hasta ahora, si quieren que la continue la historia háganmelo saber, hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La bienvenida:

Lincoln estaba absolutamente sorprendido por las palabras de su madre, al igual que sus hermanas menores, estaban sin palabras.

Lynn por su parte estaba escéptica de la aclaración —¿Cómo Lincoln puede tener una gemela, si nunca la hemos visto ni siquiera en las reuniones familiares?— respondió un tanto agresiva.

Rita sólo dio un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar calmadamente —Bueno, siéntense que esta historia es un poco larga y no será muy sencillo de explicar, así que quiero que todos estén atentos— después de estas palabras, los chicos se sentaron como pudieron en el sofá, mientras los señores Loud estaban de pie. Rita aclaró un poco su garganta y en sus ojos se le veía un poco de nostalgia —Cuando había nacido Lincoln, nosotros vivamos en otra casa. Esa casa sólo tenía un piso, tres habitaciones, un baño y no tenía patio trasero ni garaje. Con suerte en las mañanas podíamos movernos entre el baño y la cocina. En ese tiempo yo, solamente tenía trabajo y no era suficiente para mantener ocho personas, en especial a dos bebés a la vez. Con suerte podíamos mantenernos a flote mes a mes haciendo varios sacrificios. Habían pasado varios meses, seis aproximadamente cuando le conté esto a mi hermana Miriam, entonces, ella me propuso lo siguiente —como yo y mi pareja no podemos tener hijos ¿Quieres que cuidemos a Linka hasta que se puedan recuperar?— esas palabras realmente no me convencieron al principio, pero después de bastante tiempo y discusiones con su padre, terminamos aceptando. Nosotros al principio íbamos cada fin de semana a visitar a Miriam y a su pareja cuando vivían en Royal Woods, pero esto cambio cuando se mudaron a Canadá. Desde que se mudaron solamente los podíamos ver en las reuniones familiares, pero dejó de asistirlas cuando Lincoln tenía tres años y solamente teníamos noticias de ellas mediante el abuelo. Nosotros nunca les contamos de esto, porque no queríamos preocuparlos, además, sería un poco raro contarles sobre Linka si solamente teníamos unas pocas fotos de ella cuando bebé. Sé que esto suena difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.

—Pero ¿y por qué decidieron mantener a Lucy? —respondió una testaruda Lynn que no creía ninguna sola palabra de su madre.

Lori sorprendida miró a Lynn y esta la recrimino— Lynn ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Pero antes que Lynn le contestara, Rita interrumpió— Lori, no sea tan ruda con Lynn, es normal que pregunte eso, porque ella no recuerda nada de Linka— ella dió otro suspiro y volvió a tomar la palabra— cuando Lincoln tenía dos años y medio, su padre consiguió el trabajo en el que está ahora mismo y con el dinero extra, junto con el que conseguimos vendiendo la antigua casa, pudimos comprar esta casa. Cuando le explique a mi hermana, sobre que ya no tenía por qué seguir cuidando a Linka, ella me respondió— sabes Rita, nosotros nos encariñamos con Linka y sería difícil para nosotros devolvérsela, sé que suena egoísta y lo es, pero nosotros queremos seguir cuidando de ella —con esto, a Rita se le rompió un poco la voz y empezó a mirar a la chimenea con las fotos de sus hijos, tomó otro gran suspiro y volvió a relatar —con esas palabras, sentía que si nosotros volvíamos a tener a Linka, lastimaremos de sobremanera a Miriam, entonces dejamos las cosas como estaban.

Con estas últimas palabras de su madre, la familia quedó en silencio. Todos sabían que si seguían hablando del tema, iba a entristecer más a su madre, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, pero Lincoln rompió el silencio con un tono de voz apagado.

-—yo… yo… ¿tengo una gemela? —eso es lo único que se le ocurrió responder frente a la aclaración de su madre.

—Sí, así es —le respondió su madre mirándolo a los ojos, no eran ojos de tristeza o melancolía, sino de alegría.

—¿y en donde se quedará a dormir? —preguntó lana algo preocupada.

—Tenía pensado que se quedara a dormir junto con Lynn y Lucy, ya que no tienen demasiada diferencia de edad y no les costará relacionarse tanto con ella. Podríamos sacar el camarote que está en el ático y reemplazar la cama de Lynn por este ¿Qué dicen chicas podrían compartir la habitación entre las tres? —sonaba algo preocupada por su pregunta, ya que Lynn podría negar esta propuesta por su actitud testaruda ante la historia.

Lynn miró a Lucy y ella simplemente subió un poco los hombros en señal que no le importaría mucho. Con esto Lynn miró a sus padres —está bien, puede quedarse a dormir con nosotras— con esta aclaración a Rita se le veía bastante feliz al igual que el Sr. Lynn.

—Bueno chicos, ¿Quién me ayuda a mover las camas para su hermanita?— con esas palabras tan animosas, todos subieron al ático en busca de ese viejo camarote y así pasaron el resto de la tarde acomodando la habitación, para cambiar la cama de Lynn por el camarote que era bastante parecido al que tenían Luna y Luan.

Al terminar de acomodar la habitación, todos estaban bastante cansados y estaban descansando algunos sentados en el piso y algún que otro en las camas. Lincoln, quien estaba en la cama de arriba, rompió el silencio preguntándole a su padre —¿Y cuándo vendrá Linka? —con esto, Sr. Lynn, quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto con Lana y Lily, le respondió —bueno, tu madre me dijo que llegará mañana por la tarde —súbitamente escucharon un grito que provenía del piso de abajo, que era el llamado de su madre hacia la familia avisandoles que la cena estaba lista. Con esto, todos se levantaron y bajaron a cenar.

La cena fue bastante normal, no se habló del tema de Linka en ningún momento, ya que nadie quería arruinar la tranquilidad que se vivía en las dos mesas. Al terminar de cenar, Lincoln se dirigió al baño para luego ir a su habitación, para dormir. Este al estar recostado en su cama, habló dirigiéndose hacia la pared —¡Wow! nunca imaginé que podría tener una hermana gemela de la cual no sabía nada. Esto se parece bastante a una telenovela que pasan por la tele los días de semana, pero ahora estoy bastante cansado para preguntarme cómo será. Mañana tendremos todo el día para hablar y será fantástico —con estas últimas palabras de alegría, Lincoln se cubrió con sus sábanas para así dormir, ignorando el hecho que perdió toda su tarde de videojuegos por una llamada telefónica.

El día sábado fue como cualquier otro día, exceptuando el hecho que todos estaban emocionados por el nuevo integrante que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando los señores Loud se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa —bueno chicos, iremos a buscar a Linka al terminal de buses, cuídense y recuerden que Lori está a cargo de la casa mientras nosotros no estemos —dijo un animado Sr. Lynn a sus hijos, quienes la mayoría estaban emocionados por ver a su hermana. Después de aclarar las reglas, cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia la van familiar.

Al ver que sus padres cerraban la puerta, los chicos se despidieron de ellos deseándoles buena suerte. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Leni pregunto al aire —¿Linka será alguien quien adore la moda como yo? —con su típica voz alegre.

—Pfff, sueña Leni, a ella debe gustarle jugar en el lodo como a mí —dijo una animada Lana.

—ya quisieras lana, a ella debe encantarles las fiestas de té —dijo una Lola confiada de sí misma.

—chicas, chicas, tranquilas, quizás como es la gemela de Lincoln, debe tener los mismos gustos que él —dijo una Lori con una voz tranquila, para así no desatar un caos por unas tontas conjeturas.

—¿a ella también le gusta leer comics en ropa interior como Lincoln? —dijo Leni con algo de confusión, con esas palabras todas las hermanas Loud empezaron a reír, exceptuando a Lincoln quien se ruborizo por la vergüenza que sentía porque sus hermanas se burlaban de su hábito.

Y así siguieron discutiendo todos los hermanos Loud, de cómo sería la personalidad y gustos de su hermana.

Aproximadamente pasaron tres horas desde que se fueron los señores Loud hacia la estación de buses. Los chicos Loud, estaban todos viendo la televisión, pero nadie podía negar que estuvieran ansiosos por conocer a su hermana. Hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y todos al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron contra la puerta, lo que terminó en una pelea, donde Lori con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir la puerta y a través del portal estaban sus padres. Los chicos Loud al ver a sus padres, inmediatamente se levantaron con mucha emoción. No porque ellos volvieron, sino por querer dar una buena impresión a la nueva integrante.

Lori al ver solamente a sus padres, ella con un poco de cuestionamiento preguntó —¿dónde está ella? —con esta pregunta los señores Loud simplemente se hicieron a un lado mostrando a la niña que estaba detrás de ellos, quién llevaba una pequeña maleta con ruedas que tenía el mismo tamaño de una mochila que un niño de su edad usaría.

Lori se percató de su mirada, era algo retraída y sería al mismo tiempo, como sino quisiera estar en ese lugar. A la vez que quería que todos se fueran al diablo, pero su aspecto físico era casi igual al de Lincoln incluso su cabello era parecido al de Lincoln, incluyendo su característico mechón, exceptuando el hecho que tenía el pelo un poco más largo, este le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su vestimenta consistía en una playera de color azul oscuro que usaba junto con un suéter de color gris con mangas y gorro de color negro, llevaba unos pantalones parecidos a los de Lincoln, pero estos eran de color negro y usaba unos tenis también de color negro

Hola a todos —saludó con una voz un poco decaída, pero era similar a la de Lincoln, sólo que un poco más aguda— quisiera pasar tiempo con todos ustedes y conocerlos, pero ahora mismo estoy algo agotada por el viaje, así que me iré a mi habitación compartida.

Los chicos Loud no lo creían, era casi idéntica a Lincoln, todos estaban impresionados incluso por un momento no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni tampoco nadie hacía ningún movimiento, hasta que Lori interrumpió —Hola Linka, me llamo Lori y tengo 17 años, un gusto en conocerte, te guiaré a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo? —con esto Lori extendió su mano para saludarla y llevarla a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Linka dudo por un momento en darle la mano, pero terminó cediendo, con esto las dos hermanas se dirigieron al segundo piso.

Los que estaban en la sala, se quedaron mirando como las dos hermanas subían hacia el segundo piso, hasta que su madre rompió con un llamado a todos —Bien, iré a preparar la cena ¿quién me ayuda con las mesas? —con esto, las cuatro mayores aceptaron la petición de su madre, mientras que el resto fue hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban Linka y Lori. Apenas el grupo conformado por los menores subieron las escaleras, vieron a Lori un poco nerviosa y confundida. Con esto Lincoln preguntó —¿qué pasó Lori? —con esto la mayor solo respondió rápidamente, pero con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras —no, nada solo estábamos conversando je, je , je… —Lincoln junto con sus demás hermanas, quienes estaban viendo a Lori, no le tomaron mucha importancia a sus palabras, sólo querían ver a la gemela de Lincoln, mientras que Lori se dirigía a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar la puerta de la habitación de lucy y Lynn, Lincoln abrió la puerta girando el picaporte y ahí se encontraba la chica, esta estaba sacando algunas prendas de su maleta. Esta, al ver que su privacidad había sido quebrantada, miró a quienes estaban al otro lado de la puerta con algo de malicia —¿acaso acá no saben que es tocar la puerta? Les dije que quería descansar…

Con esto, los chicos se encontraban un poco avergonzados por su actitud, pero esto terminó cuando Lola dio un paso al frente y con mucha confianza se presentó ante Linka —hola, me llamo Lola y ella es mi gemela Lana —con estas palabras apuntó a su hermana, quien estaba junto a Lincoln y esta saludó con una sonrisa en su cara —como podrás observar yo soy la reina de belleza de esta casa y no lo digo por hablar, tengo muchos premios que lo confirman.

Con estas palabras, Linka sólo pudo suspirar pesadamente —bueno "Lola", de la escala del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan malcriada te consideras? —estas palabras con un toque burlesco sacaron de onda a Lola ¿acababa de llamarla malcriada en su cara?

Antes que esta pudiera responder con una amenaza, Linka continuó —En mi opinión personal, yo diría un siete, pero si llegara a conocerte mejor mmm… yo diría que un nueve —con estas palabras, le arrebataron las ganas de discutir a Lola, e incluso se sintió mal por tales declaraciones tan repentinas.

Lincoln al ver que Lola había sido rápidamente neutralizada y a la vez humillada al frente de sus ojos y de sus hermanas, este interrumpió —no puedes tratar así a la gente que no conoces.

Al oír esto, Linka sólo levantó su cabeza en dirección al techo para suspirar pesadamente —¿Saben? ahora no estoy de humor para discutir con ustedes, sólo quiero dormir, mañana si quieren discutimos todo el día, ah y otra cosa díganle a la señora Loud que no cenare, no tengo hambre —.

Lincoln, no pudo seguir discutiendo, sabía que era inútil tratar con este tipo de personas cuando estas estaban molestas y con algo de amargura en su interior, por la decepción de que su gemela era tan apática hacia las demás personas. Con esta conclusión sólo se dirigió a sus demás hermanas —chicas mejor bajemos, tenemos que ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena —con esto el peli blanco cerró la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

—Bueno, las cosas no salieron bien el día de hoy, quizás mañana en el desayuno ella estará de mejor humor y así podemos tener una conversación normal entre todos —se decía a sí mismo Lincoln mientras caminaba por pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, quisiera decirles muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me escribieron me dan mucho animo de seguir con la historia y me sorprendio bastante la gran aceptacion del segundo capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Conociendo a Linka

La familia Loud estaba cenando, con excepción de Linka quien se quedó en su cuarto y no bajo durante toda la noche. En la mesa de los pequeños, Lincoln estaba pensando el "porqué" de la actitud de Linka —Quizás estaba molesta por algo que le dijo Lori, o realmente el viaje la puso de mal humor. También podría estar enfadada porque le ocultaron que tenía 10 hermanas y un gemelo. Son tantas posibilidades... podrían ser todas a la vez, o podría resultar ser ninguna de ellas, quizás simplemente ella sea así. Mañana le preguntaré, quizás entonces esté de mejor humor.

Mientras tanto, las demás hermanas sacaban sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasó hace hace unos minutos atrás en el piso de arriba.

—Esa tonta pagará caro por hacerme quedar en ridículo —Dijo Lola mientras miraba su plato con furia.

—Nunca había visto actuar de esa forma a Lola. Será mejor no molestar a Linka. Si fue capaz de dejar a Lola sin palabras, ya me imagino de lo que podría hacer si es que llega a enfadarse—Pensaba Lana mientras miraba con algo de preocupación a su gemela.

—Tal parece que la tal llamada Linka es alguien que no le gusta estar con multitudes, ya que en primer momento, rechazó hablar con todos a la vez no sólo una, sino dos veces. Pero es bastante observadora, pudo detectar el comportamiento de Lola basándose solamente en su aspecto y como ella se presentó. Es un espécimen bastante difícil de manejar en el aspecto social, lo mejor será que evite los primeros días contacto con ella para así prevenir una situación que termine en conflicto —Murmuraba Lisa antes de empezar a comer.

—Esa chica sí que da miedo, más miedo que Lola cuando está enojada, o cuando Lori nos está cuidando. Puede tener la misma cara amigable de Lincoln, pero ella es totalmente distinta a él —Se decía a sí misma Lucy mientras comía su cena.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, las mayores estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Lynn algo molesta soltó —Esa chica sí que es irritante. Ella apenas nos miró cuando entro a la casa, ni siquiera nos deja hablar con ella. Incluso Lincoln me dijo que cuando Lola le hablo a Linka, ella la insultó llamándola malcriada —Sr. Lynn le iba a responder, pero se retuvo de hacerlo cuando Rita tocó su mano y este se giró para ver a su esposa y ella solo negó con la cabeza, entonces ella respondió mirado a Lynn con una voz tranquila.

—Puede que Linka sea alguien que no le guste estar con muchas personas a la vez y se sintió algo incómoda cuando vio que éramos una familia tan grande. También tienes que tener en consideración que ella tuvo un viaje de siete horas para llegar hasta acá, sólo debe tener un mal día, puede que mañana quiera disculparse y empezar con el pie derecho una buena relación con todos —Dijo Rita. Con esto Lynn sólo se dedicó a cenar. El resto de la noche fue normal en la casa Loud.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Lincoln se despertó, este instintivamente fue al baño y cuando vio la fila tras de este, sólo se resignó a ponerse detrás de sus hermanas esperando su turno. De repente se dió cuenta que Lynn estaba delante suyo y este la saludo. —Hola Lynn. —Esta se dió vuelta para ver a Lincoln y cuando el peliblanco vio su cara, ella estaba todavía un poco adormilada.

— ¿Cómo fue pasar la noche con Linka? —Preguntó con un poco de vergüenza.

Lynn se demoró un poco en responder, ya que todavía estaba adormilada —Pues nada, cuando entre a la habitación, ella ya estaba durmiendo.

—Ya veo… —Lincoln se decepcionó un poco con esa respuesta—. ¿Y en dónde está ella ahora?

Lynn sólo levantó los hombros en señal de negación y volvió a darse la vuelta para avanzar en la fila.

Después de pasar por el baño, Lincoln fue a cambiarse sus ropas para ir a desayunar y cuando bajó a la primera planta, vió por todos lados que no estaba Linka y al ver a su padre en el sofá viendo la televisión, fue a su lado y le preguntó —Papá ¿Dónde está Linka?

Sr. Lynn se dió cuenta de la presencia de Lincoln cuando este le habló e instintivamente se giró para verlo a la cara y tranquilamente le respondió —Bueno hijo, cuando íbamos en el auto, ella nos dijo que le gustaba levantarse temprano para salir a caminar y nosotros le dijimos que no se fuera muy lejos y si quería ir a un lugar tranquilo le recomendamos que fuera al parque que está cerca de la casa. Es ese donde está el lago, pero no te preocupes, ella dijo que siempre vuelve a la hora de almuerzo.

—Gracias papá —Lincoln fue en busca de su mochila a su habitación, cuando la tomó bajo lo más rápido posible hacia la cocina para hacer unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, pero se detuvo cuando iba a empezar a hacer el segundo—. ¿Y si a ella no le gusta la jalea o es alérgica al maní? bueno, será mejor hacer tres, uno solo con mantequilla de maní, uno con jalea y el último con ambos —Cuando termino de prepararlos los puso en la mochila, se la llevó a la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, pero su padre se percató de esto.

—Lincoln, sé que quieres llevarte bien con ella, pero creo que es mejor hacer que las cosas fluyan de la manera más natural posible. No puedes obligar a alguien a ser tu amigo —Dijo esto con un poco de resignación.

—Lo sé papá, pero siento que es mi deber ir a hablar con ella —Contestó Lincoln decidido.

—De acuerdo hijo, pero ten cuidado y no olvides llegar para el almuerzo —Estas palabras hicieron que Lincoln abriera la puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Cierto —Lincoln se dijo a sí mismo antes de cruzar la puerta—. Papá ¿podrías hacerme un favor y no decirle a mis hermanas donde estoy? —Sr. Lynn sólo le guiñó el ojo a su hijo con una sonrisa confiada. Lincoln, quien entendió la señal de su padre, retomó su camino al parque cruzando la puerta.

El parque el cual había señalado Sr. Lynn estaba a unas cinco cuadras de la casa, pero de la emoción, Lincoln no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que llegó al parque. Pasaron alrededor de unos ocho minutos buscado a su gemela hasta que finalmente la encontró. Estaba sentada en una banca cerca del lago. Cuando Lincoln se acercó, vio que estaba leyendo un libro, pero no podía ver la portada de esta. Una vez Lincoln se acercó lo suficientemente a ella, sólo se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca.

Linka al percatarse de que alguien se sentó junto a ella, giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona. Al ver que era Lincoln, simplemente le ignoró y volvió a su libro, pero sabiendo que no se retiraría solamente con ignorarlo, ella empezó la conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres ahmm…? ¿Cómo te llamabas? —Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, ella continuó—. Apuesto un dólar a que también tu nombre empieza con L.

Lincoln se puso algo tenso y llevó su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza—. Bueno, pues si, mi nombre también empieza con L, me llamo Lincoln, gusto en conocerte—. Entonces bajó su mano derecha para saludar a Linka, quien observó a su hermano extendiendo su mano.

—Sabes que no es necesario que nos llevemos bien ¿verdad? —dijo algo molesta.

Lincoln bajó un poco la cabeza para mirar su pies —Lo sé, pero quiero que nos llevemos bien, además, te me haces bastante interesante, nunca había visto una persona como tú —Con esto levanto su cabeza para verla a la cara.

Linka al oír esas palabras, bajó su libro para ver a Lincoln, quien al percatarse de la mirada seria de su hermana, se dió cuenta que a ella no le agradaba su compañía.

— ¿Te refieres a que nunca habías visto una persona igual a ti? te felicito, descubriste como son los gemelos —dijo con un tono burlesco.

Lincoln suspiró —Me refiero a alguien que sea tan seria como tú, además, me sorprendiste demasiado como trataste a Lola ayer ¿sabías que casi nadie podía lograr eso en ella?

—Ahora entiendo porque ella es tan malcriada —Linka se dirigió a su libro nuevamente.

—Eso me hace preguntarme ¿cómo supiste que ella es así?

—Cuando pasas gran parte de tu vida observando a las personas, te das cuenta como son en realidad con los pequeños detalles que ellos dejan ver —De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Lincoln y este realmente no sabía que decir, no había entendido casi nada de lo que había dicho.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver hablar —Primero Lola priorizó la presentación de su gemela por encima de sus demás hermanas y luego se tomó la libertad de describirse a sí misma como una veterana en los concursos de belleza, para así resaltar como si fuera una princesa de verdad. Esto me llevó a preguntarme si realmente ella era una malcriada, pero dicha duda se resolvió al ver su expresión cuando le dije que tan malcriada era. Una niña normal ni siquiera pensaría en negar un hecho así, pero viendo que ella podría responderme con alguna amenaza o algo parecido continúe para hacerla callar y evitar una pelea.

—Sí que eres observadora, eso me hace preguntarme ¿le dijiste algo a Lori? Se veía bastante nerviosa cuando salió de tu habitación.

—Lori… Lori… ¡ah! La chica que me llevo a mi habitación, bueno sólo le pregunté cuántas veces a la semana tenía sexo con su novio.

Lincoln se sonrojó a la vez que miraba a Linka con ojos de duda

— ¿Por qué le preguntarías algo así? —Dijo con vergüenza.

—Bueno, cuando ella me llevo a mi habitación, vi que estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono, la interrumpí diciéndole "¿me podrías dejar sola para arreglar mis cosas para ir a dormir?", con lo que ella simplemente se limitó a decirme que le podría preguntar cualquier cosa, que no había ningún problema, entonces le pregunté "¿a quién le estás escribiendo?" y ella me dijo que era su novio, no me dijo su nombre o eso creo, porque nadie en esta vida se llamaría bubu osito y al parecer si no le decía nada, pareciera que nunca se aburriría de hablar de lo linda que es su relación con él, por lo que entonces le pregunté "¿cuántas veces a la semana tienes sexo con él?". Debiste ver su cara, se puso totalmente roja y como no me respondió y sólo se limitó a mirarme, le dije "si no me vas a responder mejor déjame sola". Con eso se fue y al momento llegaron ustedes y ya sabes cómo es el resto.

Lincoln no podía creer que ella le preguntara a Lori sobre "eso". Lincoln sabía perfectamente que era "eso", había oído a algunos chicos de su clase hablar sobre ese tema, pero nunca creía a alguien capaz de preguntarle eso directamente a otra persona sin siquiera haber pasado 10 minutos de conocerse.

—eh… —Lincoln no podía pensar y estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

A Linka se le formo una sonrisa burlona al ver su gemelo tan nervioso —Vamos no te hagas el inocente, al menos ya has visto una porno o dos.

—Bueno yo… —Lincoln de la vergüenza que tenía, no sabía qué decir ¿cómo una chica podía preguntarle eso?

Linka levantó su libro una vez más —Como no tienes nada mas de que hablar ¿me puedes dejar sola?

—Eh... traje sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea —Mencionó Lincoln algo nervioso.

— ¡Genial! no me gusta la mantequilla de maní —Dijo pesimistamente Linka.

—No te preocupes, también traje uno solamente con jalea —Lincoln se quitó la mochila de su espalda para así sacar los sándwiches que había preparado. Lincoln sacó el que tenía solamente jalea para ofrecérselo a Linka y esta tuvo que dejar su libro a un lado para recibir el sándwich.

—Veo que te preparaste para venir a verme, me recuerdas a un chico que conocí cuando estaba en Canadá —Le dio una mordida al sándwich y cuando trago siguió hablando—. Se llamaba Edwin, era bastante divertido salir con él —Con esto Linka no sintió más ganas de seguir comiendo su sándwich.

—Y ¿cómo es? ¿Sigue viviendo en Canadá?

—Está muerto, como tú si sigues actuando de esa manera tan amable con todos. Se aprovecharán de ti y cuando te des cuenta ya será tarde —Linka se limpió los ojos con la manga de su suéter—. ¿Sabes? arruinaste la tranquilidad de este lugar, mejor me iré —Linka tomó su libro para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar—. Y otra cosa —Linka se giró hacia Lincoln—. No me sigas o sino te arrepentirás —Dijo finalmente antes de retomar su camino hacia la salida del parque.

Lincoln no sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber tocado el tema. Al ver que Linka se estaba marchando del parque se dijo a sí mismo:

—Vaya, creo que tome demasiada confianza y lo arruine.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo quiciera decirles que me demore bastante porque este es mucho mas extenso que los anteriores y tambien que mi historia supero los mil views eso me sorprendio bastante y me anima mucho a seguir con la historia sin mas que añadir les dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Recuerdos dolorosos

Lincoln observó como Linka se fue del parque. Este volteó en dirección donde ella estuvo sentada y vió el sándwich a medio comer. Lincoln resignado tomó el emparedado y lo arrojó al bote de basura que estaba junto a la banca.

—Bueno, mi esfuerzo para acercarme a Linka fue un fracaso. Creo que papá tenía razón, me apresure demasiado e hice que las cosas salieran mal—. Se dijo Lincoln un poco frustrado.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos desde que Linka se fue del parque.

—Bueno, creo que le dí suficiente ventaja, mejor me iré a casa.

Eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana cuando Lincoln llegó a su casa. La primera persona que lo vió llegar fue su padre.

—¿Cómo te fue hijo, pudiste hacer algún avance?—. Preguntó Sr. Lynn.

—No muy bien, sólo sé que a ella no le gusta la mantequilla de maní—. Dijo Lincoln con un tono de resignación.

Lincoln fue a sentarse en el sofá junto con su padre y este al percatarse de la actitud de su hijo, extendió su brazo para tomarlo del hombro y acercarlo un poco a él.

—Quizás otro día tengas otra oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Lincoln no creyó que eso fuera posible.

—No entiendo porque ella es así —Dijo con impotencia—. ¿Simplemente no podía ser alguien normal, que estuviera feliz de reencontrarse con su familia después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ella está aquí? Sólo está haciendo las cosas difíciles para todos.

Sr. Lynn miró a Lincoln con algo de duda ante el desquite de su hijo y antes de responder dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie más estuviera en el cuarto.

—Bueno, cuando tu madre me contó que ella vendría, me dijo que su madre adoptiva tuvo un accidente de auto —Respondió su padre—, y como ella solamente mantenía el contacto con tu abuelo, él fue quien nos contó todo. Por ahora su madre está bien, pero pasará bastante tiempo antes de que pueda volver a ver a Linka.

Sr. Lynn dió una pausa para aclarar su garganta.

—Yo y Rita no quisimos contarles esto desde un comienzo, porque queríamos que trataran a Linka con normalidad y con el tiempo cuando ustedes fueran más cercanos, ella o nosotros con su permiso se lo diríamos.

—Entonces, esto significa que ella tenía que volver con nosotros por obligación, porque no había nadie más que la cuidara—. Dijo Lincoln un poco sorprendido.

—Así es. Lo más probable es que Linka no quiere estar acá y por eso actúa de manera tan distante, pero tengo fé de que algun dia todos se llevarán bien —Sr Lynn empezó a revolver el peinado de Lincoln—. Así que no te desanimes.

Lincoln se safo de las manos de su padre con una sonrisa —Gracias papá, me ayudaste bastante y haré todo lo posible para que ella se adapte.

Lincoln se arregló su peinado como a la vez empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando entró a su habitación, Linka había entrado por la puerta principal.

Sr. Lynn desvió su mirada para verla. Ella sólo hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano y se dirigió a su habitación y cuando subió el último escalón, fue golpeada por un pastel de crema que cubrió toda su cara. Linka se quitó la crema que le cubría y vio a Luan con las manos en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no, no sabia que eras tú Linka, pensaba que eras Lincoln —Dijo Luan mientras se acercaba a Linka para sacarle el pastel de crema que le había lanzado.

—Supongo que también le hubieras dicho que estaba empastelado ¿verdad? —Dijo Linka.

Luan intentó no reírse para evitar hacer sentir mal a Linka, pero desafortunadamente no evitó soltar una carcajada mientras recogía la base de aluminio que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Sabes? si no estuviera de buen humor, te hubiera hecho pagar de inmediato, pero sólo por esta vez te la dejo pasar ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas, iré al baño a quitarme la comedia barata que me lanzaste.

Una vez terminó de limpiarse la cara, abrió la puerta y se topó con Leni, quien estaba enfrente de la puerta y no le dejaba salir del baño.

—¿Me puedes dejar pasar? tengo cosas que hacer —Dijo algo irritada.

—¡Wow! tú y Lincoln se parecen, como que son gemelos o algo así —Dijo Leni bastante sorprendida.

Linka entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

«¿De verdad acaba de aclarar lo obvio?», pensó Linka.

—Sólo les falta ropa del mismo color para que se vean totalmente iguales —Leni continuó hablando.

Linka dió un suspiro

—¡Oh! me acabas de dar una gran idea ¿Por qué no me buscas una blusa naranja y una falda a cuadros de color azul? así sería como la versión femenina de Lincoln—. Dijo con una voz notablemente sarcástica.

—¡Eso seria increible! mejor empiezo a preparar las telas, tengo mucho que hacer, déjame tomarte las medidas.

Leni tomo de la mano a Linka para guiarla a su habitación, la coloco al medio de esta y con una cinta empezó a tomar registro de sus medidas.

«¿Acaso no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo o me tope con el cerebro de la familia?»

Cuando Leni terminó de tomarle las medidas la sacó de la habitación.

—En unos cuantos días tendré tus ropas listas ¡adiós!—. Dijo Leni antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Al menos la "inteligente" no me va a molestar por un par de días.

Linka se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, vió que Lucy, quien estaba en su propia cama, estaba leyendo un libro de tapa negra. Linka sólo la ignoró y subió la escalera de su camarote para continuar leyendo su libro, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba. Bajo su libro para ver que Lucy era quien la estaba viendo desde la escalera.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Dijo Linka algo molesta.

—Hola, me llamo Lucy, no sabia que tambien te gustaba la lectura, casi nadie en esta familia lee libros que no tengan imágenes. A mi me gustan los libros sobre vampiros.

—¿Sabes Lucy? tus libros sobre "vampiros sexys que luchan contra hombres lobo por tu amor" me aburren. Casi todos los libros para adolescentes que se convierten en película son iguales: una protagonista independiente que logra sus metas en un mundo injusto.

Lucy se sintió incómoda, pues "sus libros de vampiros no eran así, o al menos no la mayoría"

—Y ¿De qué se trata el libro que estás leyendo? —Dijo Lucy ntentando cambiar el tema.

—Mi libro se llama "Preguntale a Alicia", se trata como una chica empieza a tocar el fondo por culpa de sus errores y cuando intenta solucionarlos se vuelven peor. Nada mejor que leer un poco sobre la realidad ¿no?, además este es el único libro que me gusta así que no pienso formar parte de tu club de lectores de la oscuridad vampírica ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Linka irritada.

Lucy bajó las escaleras para devolverse a su cama.

Cuando Rita mencionó que el almuerzo estaba listo, Linka tranquilamente salió de su habitación para ir a comer, no obstante, chocó con Lynn en su camino, quien estaba dirigiéndose al baño provocando que ambas cayeran al piso.

—¡Hey! ten cuidado ¿es que acaso te faltan neuronas al igual que la rubia con lentes? —Dijo Linka totalmente enfadada.

—¿Qué acabaste de decir? —Preguntó Lynn enfadada.

—¿Acaso eres sorda también? te dije que te faltan neuronas para saber que no hay que chocar con la gente.

—Ya verás —Dijo Lynn,quien se levantó bruscamente para lanzarse contra Linka, pero Lincoln quien salía de su habitación alcanzó a intervenir agarrandola por la espalda para que esta no fuera a golpear a Linka.

—Lynn cálmate, no es necesario que la golpees, sólo disculpate —Dijo el peli blanco.

—Pero ella es quien me llamó estúpida —Dijo Lynn totalmente furiosa mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Lincoln.

—Alfin, alguien con sentido común. Bueno, iré a comer, tampoco es necesario que te disculpes marimacha, sé que alguien como tú preferiría comer de la basura antes que disculparse —Linka se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista Lincoln soltó a Lynn y esta le recrimino.

—¿Cómo dejas que nos trate así? ¿Vas a dejar que una total desconocida nos diga cualquier cosa cuando le plazca?

—Yo sólo quiero que todos se lleven bien —Dijo Lincoln tímidamente.

—¿Y por eso la dejas que nos insulte? Vaya hermano que tenemos —Lynn se dirigió al baño, no sin antes soltar una mirada asesina a Lincoln.

Lincoln realmente no sabia que decir, quería que todos se llevaran bien, ¿Pero cómo lo haría si Linka no hacía nada para llevarse bien con las demás?

En la sala, Linka notó que los integrantes de la familia se estaban repartiendo entre dos mesas. Ella optó por ir a la mesa de los grandes, porque ahí era menos probable que alguien la molestara, ya que sus padres estaban al frente. Sólo hubo una interrupción durante toda la comida y era Sr. Lynn dirigiéndose a Linka

—Linka, nosotros ya te inscribimos en una escuela. Es la misma a la cual Lincoln asiste, mañana empezarás ¿esta bien?

—De acuerdo —Respondió Linka.

—Nosotros te compramos una mochila junto con unos cuadernos y lápices—. Dijo alegremente Sr. Lynn.

—Gracias, aunque no era necesaria la mochila, hubiera usado mi propia maleta para ir a la escuela —Dijo Linka un poco avergonzada.

—No seas asi Linka, llevar esa maleta con tan pocas cosas seria bastante incomodo —Linka sólo guardó silencio y siguió comiendo.

El dia transcurrio con naturalidad, todos hacían sus actividades de costumbre a excepción de Lincoln, quien estuvo explicando a Clyde todas las cosas que le habían transcurrido durante el fin de semana.

* * *

Linka estaba en el parque, sentada en un columpio mientras veía como caía la nieve a su alrededor. Al mirar al suelo, notó como unas gotas caían de su cara, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, a la vez vio cómo su cuerpo temblaba por el frío.

De repente escuchó una voz.

—¡Hey! ¿cómo te llamas? —Era una muy voz alegre y a Linka se le hacía bastante familiar.

Linka levantó su mirada y vio a un chico. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el cabello castaño y tenía la piel pálida.

—Niña, ¿te encuentras bien? —Volvió a hablar el chico.

Linka no podía hablar, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco.

—Vamos, no tienes porque estar sola, puedes jugar conmigo —La voz del chico se escuchaba cálida y con mucha confianza.

—Sígueme, vamos a jugar —Entonces el chico tomó de la mano a Linka y empezó a tironear para que esta la siguiera.

Linka, al tener agarrada la mano del chico, sentía como todo el frío de su cuerpo se iba. Era una sensación tan placentera, es como si estuvieras dentro de un saco de dormir junto a una chimenea en una casa de madera.

Linka solo tenía la vista perdida en ese chico, hasta que su mirada empezó a encandilarse a la vez que escuchaba el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto en la calle y súbitamente Linka se despertó.

Al ver su reloj despertador vio que eran las 6 de la mañana.

—Mejor me prepararé para la escuela —Se dijo a sí misma algo adormilada.

Un tiempo después, todos estaban despiertos para ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

Cuando Lincoln se terminó de preparar, bajó la escaleras y vió a Linka sentada en el sofá viendo televisión. Junto a ella estaba su mochila y cuando ella observó que Lincoln había bajado las escaleras, apagó el televisor.

—Al fin estas listo, un poco mas y me moría del aburrimiento acá —Dijo ella con un tono de impaciencia.

Lincoln se sorprendió ¿ella lo estaba esperando? ¿qué no estaba enojada con él?

—¿Por qué me estabas esperando si nosotros nos vamos todos juntos en la van?

—Porque quiero caminar a la escuela y no esperar pacientemente como nuestras demás hermanas se maquillan excepto la deportista, quien seguramente debe estar jugando con un balón como un perro. Si las esperamos a todas nosotros llegaremos tarde, así que ¿me vas acompañar a la escuela o esperarás a las demás como si fueras su mascota? —Dijo con un tono burlesco.

—Esta bien, vamos —Respondió Lincoln resignado a la vez que se dirigió a la puerta. Linka se levantó inmediatamente para seguir a Lincoln.

Cruzaron la puerta y Lincoln alzó un grito hacia su casa —¡Me iré a la escuela caminando, Linka va conmigo!

Iban por la mitad del camino cuando Lincoln habló.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo por lo de ayer?—. Pregunto algo preocupado.

—¿Molesta contigo? ¿Por qué? —Respondió con su típica voz antipática.

—Ya sabes, porque ayer te fuiste del parque y no terminaste tu sandwich —Explicó algo tenso.

—¡Ah! ya veo, creo malinterpretaste eso. Me fui del parque porque me aburri de hablar contigo, a la vez quería estar sola y lo del sandwich es porque no me gusto la jalea que le pusiste —Linka soltó una sonrisa de burla.

Lincoln puso una cara de alivio al saber que ella no lo odiaba por haber hecho las preguntas equivocadas y esa cara rápidamente fue reemplazada por una de vergüenza por haber creído que ella nunca más le dirigiría la palabra sino fuera estrictamente necesario.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, varios chicos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que la mayoría conocían de reojo a Lincoln por su cabello blanco, pero no tenían ni la menor idea que este tenía una gemela y cuando llegaron a la oficina del director para pedir el horario de Linka, este dejó que ellos tuvieran el mismo horario, de modo que Linka se adaptara mejor a la clase y al establecimiento.

Cuando entraron a la clase, varios estaban asombrados de ver a Linka y todos le hacían preguntas a ambos pero Linka se negó a contestarlas ignorando a cualquiera que le hablase, mientras que Lincoln sólo le contestaba a los chicos que él conocía. La avalancha de preguntas fue interrumpida cuando la profesora Johnson llegó al salón y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Bueno alumnos, como ya sabrán, hay una nueva integrante en este salón ¿Podrías pasar adelante a presentarte Linka?

Linka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la clase.

—Bueno, como bien la profesora dijo, me llamo Linka, vengo de Canadá y llegue el día Sábado a Royal Woods y como se habrán dado cuenta, yo y Lincoln somos gemelos. ¡Ah! y otra cosa, tanto Lincoln como yo no sabiamos que existia el otro hasta el viernes cuando me dijeron que tenía una familia en esta ciudad.

Al término de su presentación, se dirigió a su asiento que estaba al final del salón.

Las clases concurriendo con naturalidad, exceptuando que Linka ignoraba a cualquiera que le dirigía la palabra.

A La hora del almuerzo Lincoln se sentó al lado de Linka, mientras que Clyde se sentó al frente de Lincoln.

—¿Por qué vinieron a sentarse junto a mi? Mira, aunque no los odie tampoco significa que me agraden del todo —Le dijo Linka a Lincoln

—Pues como estabas sola, pensé que no te haría mal un poco de compañía —Dijo Lincoln alegremente.

—Está bien, sólo no hagan nada que llame la atención. Ya tengo suficiente con que alguien llegue a mi lado cada diez minutos intentando hacer una conversación sin sentido—. Respondió molesta.

—De acuerdo —respondieron ambos chicos a la vez.

Lincoln y Clyde se levantaron apenas terminaron su comida, pero en ese momento llegó Chad junto con dos amigos tras de él.

—Hola Loud, ¿sabes? oí por ahí a unos chicos diciendo que ustedes en vez de ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños se pasaron limpiando inodoros en el arcade y que eso era más divertido que ir a mi pobre fiesta de cumpleaños. No sabes la humillación que pasé cuando ese rumor se esparció, así que yo y mis amigos te queremos devolver el favor —Dijo Chad enfadado.

De repente Linka se levantó para acercarse a Chad

—¡Hey! no tengo nada en tu contra, sólo queremos pasar un rato con tu herma… —Pero Chad fue interrumpido por Linka.

—¿Te crees la gran cosa por tener a tus amigos detrás de tí intimidando a quién se te plasca? déjame decirte algo, tú no eres nadie sin esos dos detrás tuyo. Si ellos no estuvieran, tú serías igual de peligroso que un niño pequeño que orinó sus pantalones. Cuando seas lo suficientemente hombre para amenazar a alguien sin que nadie te esté cuidando la espalda vuelves ¿esta bien?

Chad no sabía qué responder y al ver que todos los que estaban en la cafetería estaban atentos al conflicto, él sólo se dió la vuelta para largarse, pero sintió que alguien le tocó su hombro izquierdo y al darse vuelta Linka le dio un gran golpe en la cara a tal punto de hacerlo caer al suelo.

—Espero que hayas comprendido porque está mal abusar de los demás, ojalá nunca más lo hagas porque el próximo el golpe no irá a tu cara, ni a tu torso, ni a ninguna de tus extremidades ¿Te imaginas un lugar delicado de tu cuerpo donde un simple golpe te puede hacer sufrir por varios minutos? —Dijo Linka mientras se puso de rodillas frente a Chad.

Chad tragó un poco de saliva y empezó a asentir con la cabeza. De un momento a otro se levantó y junto con sus amigos se fueron de la cafetería.

Lincoln como Clyde no podían creer lo que había pasado, Linka los había defendido incluso golpeó y espantó a Chad.

—¡Linka, eso fue asombroso! —Dijo Clyde emocionado.

—Gracias, no sabía qué hacer hasta que apareciste tú —Dijo Lincoln un poco avergonzado.

—Yo no lo hice por ti ni por el nerd que tienes de amigo.

—Y entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Dijo Lincoln confundido.

Linka ignoró esta última pregunta y se fue de la cafetería para entrar a clases. Los chicos al verla retirarse, decidieron hacer lo mismo. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el momento del término de estas.

—Amigo, tengo que preguntarle a Linka que sucedió en la cafetería, sabía que ella era seria y que no le gustaba estar con las demás personas, pero golpear a alguien quien ni siquiera conoces es demasiado y para eso necesito estar a solas con ella ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo Lincoln a Clyde mientras veía a Linka yéndose a casa sola.

—Lincoln, no estoy muy seguro. Para que alguien actúe así de impulsivo debe de haber tenido alguna razón escondida y creo que viniendo de ella esa razón no será muy agradable de escuchar.

—No importa Clyde, quiero saber que le sucedió, porque si esto se repite tendrá problemas y no quiero que ella los tenga.

—De acuerdo Lincoln, te deseo suerte.

—Gracias amigo.

Rápidamente Lincoln se acercó a su gemela y ella al ver al peliblanco le dijo.

—No es necesario que me guíes hacia la casa, ya me sé el camino.

—No es por eso que venía a acompañarte, sólo quería preguntarte ¿por qué me ayudaste a mi a y Clyde?

Linka suspiró pesadamente antes de responder

—Yo no puedo controlarme cuando alguien está abusando de otras personas sin importar el porque, sino hubiera estado ahí tú y tú amigo ya estarían recibiendo una paliza por parte de esos chicos, pero si tú fueras alguien que supiera defenderse, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en levantarme. Tienes que cambiar tu actitud con las demás personas o terminarás peor que cualquier paliza que hayan dado en tu vida.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Me dijiste que no te agradaba del todo, pero de igual forma me das consejos para que no me pisoteen —Explicó Lincoln un poco molesto.

Linka tardó en responder.

—Eso es porque me recuerdas al único amigo que tuve —Su tono de voz empezó a hacerse más triste.

—¿Te refieres a Edwin?¿Me contarás qué le pasó?

Linka tardó aún más en responder...

* * *

Linka había llegado a su casa después de la escuela. Había dejado su mochila en su habitación y se disponía a limpiar la casa cuando su madre había atravesado la puerta.

—Sabes que cuando llegues después de clases tienes que limpiar la casa —Dijo su madre algo irritada.

—Sí, pero… —Esta no pudo seguir, ya que su madre la había dado una cachetada.

—¡Sabes que no tienes que darme excusas, ya no limpiaste, eres una floja nunca haces lo que te pido!

Linka se puso a llorar y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Si crees que ta vas a librar de esto corriendo, estás equivocada, cuando vuelvas a casa te las veras conmigo! —Gritó su madre.

Linka se dirigió al parque, al cual siempre iba después de hacer los quehaceres y como siempre se sentó en los columpios. Casi nadie iba a ellos, no sabia si es porque a nadie les gustaba jugar en ellos o era el hecho que siempre se sentaba en ahí.

Linka miraba el suelo mientras seguía llorando, hasta que escuchó a una voz.

—¡Hey! ¿cómo te llamas?

Linka levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que un niño de cabello castaño estaba al frente de ella.

—¿Me… me estás hablando a mi? —Murmuró Linka mientras intentaba no seguir llorando.

—Por supuesto ¿a quién más le estaría hablando? no veo a nadie más cerca —Dijo bastante alegre.

—Es que nadie se me acerca para hablarme, siempre me evitan y me llaman anciana. —murmuró tristemente.

—¿Por qué te llamarían así?

—Me lo dicen por el color de mi cabello.

—¡Que ridicules! tu cabello blanco te hace ver muy linda.

Linka se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Y por qué viniste a hablarme? ¿es por una apuesta que perdiste o algo así?

—Es que te vi sola y un poco triste y te queria preguntar si te encontrabas bien, pero al parecer lo estás.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? nunca te había visto antes.

—Es que soy nuevo en el pueblo, por eso nunca había estado acá. Antes, por cierto, me llamo Edwin y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Linka

—Que nombre más bonito ¿y cuantos años tienes?

—Tengo 8 ¿y tú?

—Yo tengo 10 ¿quieres ir a jugar a la resbaladilla? —Edwin extendió su mano para guiarla.

Linka dudaba si ir. Quizás tramaba algo para hacerla quedar en ridículo.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, nadie merece estar solo —Edwin agarro la mano de Linka para arrastrarla hasta la resbaladilla.

Después de unos cuantos meses, a Linka solo le importaba ir al parque para jugar con Edwin, sin importar las veces que su madre la castigaba o la amenazaba. Hasta que un dia...

—¿Sabes Linka? en unos cuantos días más me tengo que mudar, mi familia ya terminó de hacer los negocios que tenía de esta ciudad y necesitamos mudarnos.

—Pero si te vas me quedaré sola y... y no sabria que hacer sin ti.

—"Aunque las cosas malas nunca paran de venir, siempre hay que ser fuerte para superarlas" eso siempre me lo dice mi papá.

—Pero me quedaría sola, no tendría con quien jugar —Dijo Linka tristemente.

—Vamos, no seas así, esos niños de allá seguro que querrán jugar contigo.

—Pero… —Linka no pudo seguir hablando, porque Edwin se dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres chicos jugando con un balón, Linka no tuvo más opción que seguir a Edwin y cuando llegó donde ellos, pudo escucharlos hablar.

—Nosotros no jugamos con raritas, además ella no juegas con nadie más que su noviecito. —Dijo uno de los chicos.

—Ella estaría encantada de jugar con ustedes si le dieran una oportunidad.

El niño que tenía la pelota la pateó de tal forma, que ésta quedó en medio de la calle.

—Maldición Mike, ve a buscar la pelota.

—¿Y por qué no le decimos al novio que vaya por la pelota y quizás consideremos jugar con la rarita? ¿qué dicen chicos? —Le guiñó el ojo a sus dos amigos—. De acuerdo, entonces ¿vas a buscar la pelota?

Edwin no dudó y acató las órdenes del chico. Cuando estaba a punto de recoger la pelota, un auto que iba a alta velocidad dobló repentinamente hacia la calle donde se encontraba el chico. El suceso terminó en un atropello, donde Edwin era la víctima y lo peor de todo es que el auto ni siquiera freno, es más, aceleró aún más para alejarse rápidamente.

Linka fue a socorrer a su amigo que yacía en la calle. Ésta al acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver como el lado derecho de su cara estaba totalmente ensangrentado y la vez que tenía el brazo derecho dislocado

Edwin notó como una figura negra se acercó a él y al notar que tenía el cabello de color blanco empezó a balbucear levemente.

Linka no sabía que intentaba decir, así que se arrodilló para estar más cerca de él y así poder escucharlo.

—Tengo miedo Linka, está todo oscuro… —Dijo aterrado Edwin.

—Yo estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, ya vendrá alguien a ayudarte, tienes que ser fuerte. —Dijo Linka mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

—¿Pu.. pu… puedes ser fuerte por ambos? —Preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

—… Sí, seré fuerte por ambos. **—** Dijo Linka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—… Por supuesto —Linka pudo sentir cómo las pocas fuerzas del agarre del Edwin se fueron al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

Linka no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

—¡ÉL SOLO QUERÍA VERME FELIZ Y POR ESOS NIÑOS INGRATOS YA NO ESTÁ CONMIGO!—Gritó Linka, hasta que su evidente exasperación la calmó—. Se fue... como mi esperanza de volver a ser feliz...

Lincoln la guió hacia una banca cercana para que así Linka pudiera recuperarse, pero al notar que todavía no se calmaba del todo, Lincoln la abrazó, en un primer momento Linka dio un sobresalto, ella quería decirle a Lincoln que se quitara de encima, pero cuando estubo apunto de recriminarle, ella sintió como un calor volvía a ella, un calor que no había sentido desde que Edwin murió, un calor protector y acogedor. Después de unos segundos ella correspondió el abrazo y siguió llorando pero con más intensidad.

Fin del capítulo 4

* * *

 **Por si se lo preguntan, el libro que lee Linka existe de verdad y es bastante bueno. Agredeceria bastante que me dejaran su opinion sobre el capitulo. Hasta la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Misma línea de salida, caminos separados

Habian pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Linka había contado su historia. Ambos jovenes seguian sentados en la banca pero ya se habían separado desde que Linka se pudo calmar.

—Linka, ¿quieres ir a la casa?

—Todavía no, ¿acaso no te gusta tener momentos de paz?

—Sí, me gusta tener esos momentos de vez en cuando, pero no me gusta cuando estoy demasiado tiempo solo.

—Veo que te gusta vivir con estrés, como si te gustara que te presionaran en todo momento. Eso te hace sentir vivo ¿no?, cuando tienes un problema hasta el cuello y cuando lo resuelves te siente de maravilla.

—Bueno, podríamos decir que es algo así.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado si en un accidente hubieras perdido a toda tu familia?

—Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar eso.

—Ya veo. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que harían tus hermanas sin tí? ¿qué harían sin su hermanito, quien le resuelve sus problemas todos los días?

—Nunca lo habia pensado, pero sé que ellas podrían arreglárselas solas sin mí. Espera ¿cómo sabes que yo ayudo con los problemas de mis hermanas?

—¿Qué no es obvio? el primer día que llegué a la casa y ustedes entraron a mi habitación, tú fuiste el único que se le ocurrió hacerme caso y no seguir presionando, además que cuando esa deportista de segunda iba a abalanzarse en mi contra, tú fuiste inmediatamente a retenerla.

Linka suspiró al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lincoln —Tú mismo lo dijiste, quieres que todos nos llevemos bien ¿no es así? Se ve a simple vista que yo soy el problema aquí y tú intentas solucionarlo.

Lincoln se sorprendio y pensó «aunque Linka no lo demuestre, sabe que hago todo lo posible para que nos llevemos bien. Pero a ella no le gusta estar con las demás personas»

Linka continuó hablando —¿Nunca has sentido que tus hermanas se aprovechan de ti?

—Bueno, a veces mis hermanas me obligan a asistir a sus conciertos, campeonatos y concursos, pero no creo que lo hagan con malas intenciones.

—¿Alguna vez te has negado a participar?

—Sí, pero terminó asistiendo a sus actividades de todas formas.

—¿Cómo no te das cuenta que tus hermanas se aprovechan de tí? siempre tienes que estar disponible para ellas ¿te han ayudado con tus problemas?

—Sí, pero solamente cuando ellas están involucradas o cuando se trata de abusadores.

—Apuesto de que si no fueras tan amable con ellas, te desecharían de inmediato.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo se van a deshacerme de mi?—. Dijo Lincoln confundido

—Me refiero de que si un dia dejas de ayudarlas, te dejaran a un lado para jamás pedirte algo denuevo.

—Eso nunca pasara, somos hermanos y aunque a veces nos peleamos, siempre nos reconciliamos.

—Hey, no las defiendas por todo, sólo digo de qué harías en esa situación —Se quejó algo molesta.

—No te cansas de imaginar esas cosas.

—No, de hecho me encanta imaginar este tipo de cosas, así me distraigo de como es mi vida, por eso me gusta estar sola. Y ¿qué cosas te gustan hacer a ti?

—Me gusta leer comics, ver películas o series de ciencia ficción y jugar videojuegos, si quieres podriamos ocupar el televisor de la sala para que juguemos.

—No creo que podamos ya que si jugamos tus digo… nuestras hermanas van a querer jugar también y digamos que no me agradan.

—No creo que eso suceda, mis hermanas no tienen los mismos gustos míos, cada una le gusta hacer algo diferente, por eso normalmente juego con Clyde.

—De acuerdo, cuando quieras puedes decirme que jugemos a la consola, creo que sería divertido.

—¡Genial!

Lincoln estaba mirando como pasaban los autos hasta que escuchó el sonido de un encendedor y al ver en la dirección donde estaba Linka, la vio fumando. Lincoln estaba boquiabierto no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Y después de un breve momento Linka se dio cuenta que su gemelo la estaba observando.

—¿Quieres uno? —Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro que no ¿cómo puedes siquiera estar fumando? apenas tienes once ¿sabes que te hacen esas cosas? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Lo dicen en las mismas cajetillas. Estas cosas me ayudan a aliviar el estrés, además que me ayudan a olvidar algunas cosas que se me vienen a la mente de un momento a otro. Además, no es como si me fumara una cajetilla al día. Las cajas pequeñas me duran más de un mes, solo cuando no puedo seguir soportando el estrés saco un cigarro, por otro lado ¿nunca sentiste curiosidad por probar uno? —Dijo fríamente Linka mientras aspiraba una vez más su cigarro.

Lincoln sabía que fumar estaba mal porque trae muchas consecuencias negativas. Más de una vez escuchó que si fumas de pequeño, afectará tu estado físico haciendo que te canses más de lo debido a la vez que afecta a tu crecimiento y podrías terminar con cáncer pulmonar.

—Bueno, yo… —Murmuraba Lincoln algo preocupado.

Botó todo el humo aspirado antes de hablar —Si no quieres dilo, no tienes porque fingir querer uno para asi agradar mas —Decía Linka con frialdad.

—¿Te agrado? —Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

—Pues… pues claro idiota, siempre tan insistente... y amable... se ve a kilometros que te preocupas por mi… —Dijo Linka mientras se ponía cada vez un poco más roja de la vergüenza. Esperó un momento para poder aclarar sus ideas para seguir hablando.

—Eres de los pocos que me agradan, por el contrario de otras personas que conocí que siempre terminaban aprovechándose de mí robando mis cosas, pidiéndome dinero que nunca me devolvieron y cuando se aburrían de mi me dejaban a un lado —Linka volvió a aspirar su cigarro.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de exhalar todo el humo y continuó hablando —Yo era una indeseable en la escuela y desde el accidente de Edwin, me prometí que nadie más se aprovecharía de mí y desde entonces empecé a hacer a todos a un lado. —Dijo Linka bastante triste.

Linka se demoró unos segundos antes de volver a tomar la palabra

—Lamento por ser tan ruda contigo… tú fuiste el primero en esforzarse por conocerme de verdad.

Lincoln no podia creer todo lo que le decía Linka, ella había soportado bastante para sólo tener once años y no pudo evitar imaginar estar en la misma posición que ella. Solo un pequeño cambio en la historia de los dos chicos y sería él quien estaría en el otro lado de la banca contando todo lo que había soportado.

—¿Y por qué no le contaste todo lo que te sucedía a tus padres? —Dijo Lincoln preocupado.

—Mi madre no me escucharía y me encerraria en mi habitación por no defenderme sola y a mi padre no lo he visto desde que tenía cinco años —Al Terminar inhaló un poco más su cigarro.

—Pero ¿por qué tu madre haría algo tan horrible? —Dijo Lincoln incrédulo.

Exhaló todo el humo de sus pulmones antes de hablar —Cuando mis padres adoptivos se separaron, mi madre tuvo que empezar a buscar trabajo para mantenernos y encontró uno en ventas telefónicas, pero no le iba muy bien. Aparentemente su jefe era un cretino y sus compañeros de trabajo unos imbéciles. —Dijo Linka con resentimiento.

Miró por un momento sus pies antes de seguir hablando —Siempre llega de mal humor y lo único que hace al llegar a la casa es sentarse al frente del televisor a beber cerveza y siempre se queja del desorden que ella misma provoca todas las mañanas. Y cada vez que hacía algo mal, ella me golpeaba. Yo siempre me decía que cuando regresara papá las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero eso nunca sucedió… —Dijo Linka mientras volvía a tomar una gran cantidad de humo, entretanto que, por otro lado, Lincoln estaba totalmente pálido.

Linka volvió a botar el humo para seguir hablando —El accidente que tuvo mi madre fue porque ella estaba manejando ebria y cuando se recupere, lo más probable es que será llevada a juicio y posteriormente a la cárcel—. Dijo Linka tristemente.

Linka se tomó un momento antes de seguir con su historia —Los policías dijeron que ella no estaba capacitada para cuidarme y como nuestro abuelo era el único miembro de la familia con quien manteníamos contacto, lo llamaron para que tuviera mi custodia. Pero al vivir en un asilo, no podía cuidarme y en ese momento temía a que me mandaran a un hogar adoptivo pero cuando le pregunté que quién me cuidaría, él me reveló que tenía otra familia, otra madre, otro padre, un hermano gemelo y diez hermanas y que ellos serían los que me cuidarían. —Dijo Linka con un tono de esperanza.

Linka soltó un suspiro antes de continuar —No creerás lo sorpresivo que fue para mí enterarme de que la mujer que me cuido por casi por once años no era mi verdadera madre, todo el sufrimiento que pase pudo haberse convertido en risas y felicidad—. Dijo Linka con un tono bastante triste. Esta miró su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo para apagarlo con el pie.

Lincoln no tenía palabras para responderle a Linka. Mientras él recibía el cariño de sus hermanas en los malos momentos, ella sólo se tenía a sí misma y tuvo que alejarse de las demás personas para que no fueran capaz de herirla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pero tú tampoco la tienes fácil, tienes que soportar a tus… digo a nuestras diez hermanas a la vez y debe ser peor cuando cinco de ellas tienen el periodo al mismo tiempo —Dijo Linka con una sonrisa.

Lincoln sabía lo que era el periodo de las mujeres y ese tema lo hacía siempre enrojecerse de la vergüenza, ya que cuando una de sus hermanas estaba en sus días, ésta siempre causaba problemas por cualquier razón, en especial su hermana Lynn, quien se volvia mas violenta contra Lincoln, el cual no podía hacer nada al respecto más que acatar todo lo que le decían.

—Bueno, no siempre es fácil convivir con tantas chicas a la vez, pero me las arreglo —Dijo Lincoln algo incómodo.

—Ya que te da vergüenza hablar del periodo de las mujeres... vamos a casa. —Dijo Linka con un tono totalmente amable.

Era la primera vez que Linka le habia hablado de esa forma a Lincoln y a cualquiera hace bastante tiempo, incluso Linka se llegó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza por la tonalidad en cual habló, ya que su fachada de antisocial consiste en que su voz siempre sonára cansada y casi sin emoción.

—De acuerdo, volvamos a casa y por cierto, ¿qué sandwich te gusta comer?, porque no quiero volver a equivocarme contigo. —Dijo felizmente Lincoln mientras se levantaba de la banca.

—Pues… no te vayas a burlar… a mí me gusta mi sándwich con mantequilla de maní con chucrut —Dijo algo avergonzada.

— ¡¿De verdad?! A mi me encanta ese sandwich ¿pero no me dijiste que no te gustaba la mantequilla de maní? —Dijo dudoso.

—No me gusta, pero me encanta comerla con chucrut es la única forma en que coma mantequilla de maní —Dijo tímidamente Linka.

Con esto, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia su respectivo hogar. Cuando llegaron a casa habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que salieron de la escuela.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cuando Linka abrió la puerta vio varios trozos de papel blanco cayendo frente suyo. Linka al revisar uno de los trozos, dio un sobresalto y rápidamente se dirigió a su cama y cuando subió a esta, rápidamente levantó su almohada y su cara se puso totalmente pálida.

—No... no... puede ser —Murmuraba Linka.

Bajó rápidamente de la cama y desesperadamente empezó a revisar cada trozo de papel que había en el suelo. A los diez minutos, empezó a agobiarse lanzado los papeles por todos lados y a la vez empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir buscando. Simplemente se quedó sentada en el suelo rodeada de trozos de papel.

Lincoln, quien se dirigía al baño pudo escuchar unos sollozos que venían de la habitación de Lynn y lucy y cuando abrió la puerta para saber de donde venia ese llanto, pudo observar a Linka en el suelo llorando. Linka al ver que Lincoln estaba observándola dijo —¿Sabes quién hizo esto? —Lo dijo en un tono bastante triste.

—Yo no lo sé, además ¿qué son todos estos papeles que están en el suelo?

—Esos papeles son mi único libro—. Murmuró Linka

Lincoln tragó saliva —Pero no te preocupes, te puedo conseguir otro, sólo dime cómo se llamaba y te comprare otro —Dijo Lincoln intentando animar a Linka.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ese libro era irremplazable —Dijo con un tono sombrío.

—¿Por qué era una edición especial o algo asi? —Dijo algo preocupado.

—No, ese libro me lo regaló mi padre por correo hace un año e incluso escribió una nota en la contraportada con su firma, ese libro era lo único que tenía de él y ahora está hecho picadillos… —Murmuraba Linka mientras temblaba en el piso.

Lincoln no sabia que decir, era una imagen terrible, Linka estaba totalmente desolada, sin esperanzas, como si el libro que tenía era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir con su vida. Linka lentamente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Lincoln.

—Me imagino quién hizo esto debe ser esa princesita ¿no? —murmuró Linka.

Lincoln no sabia que responder, sabía que la única persona que podría haber sido tan cruel por la minima provocacion era Lola.

—Bueno, con tu silencio me das la razón, tendré que enseñarle una lección —Dijo Linka fríamente mientras empujaba a Lincoln porque le estaba estorbando el paso.

—Linka detente, no le hagas nada a Lola porfavor —Suplicó con un poco de temor.

—Ahora entiendo porque ella es una malcriada, bueno, al fin alguien de la familia le enseñará a respetar a sus mayores.

Lincoln no sabia que hacer, si Linka había golpeado tan fuerte a Chad porque estaba amenazando a Lincoln, ¿que le haría a Lola? ya que destruyó la única conexión que tenía con su padre. Ese pensamiento hizo estremecer a Lincoln.

—Linka porfavor, es una niña pequeña, es sólo que no se conocen bien, seguro si es que ella sabía que era tan importante para ti seguro no le hubiera hecho nada —Decía un temeroso Lincoln.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? era lo único que tenía de él y... y… —Las piernas de Linka ya no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó al piso, agacho la cabeza y volvió a llorar

—Sólo… Sólo… esta vez lo dejaré pasar, por ti Lincoln —Decía impotente Linka.

Lincoln levantó a Linka tomándola de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la alcoba del peliblanco para que nadie pudiera ver el deplorable estado de Linka.

Cuando Linka pudo recuperarse se dirigió a Lincoln.

—Lincoln, puedo pedirte un favor ¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? no siento que sea capaz de aguantar otra noche durmiendo sola.

Lincoln sorprendido por la pregunta de su hermana este respondió —Claro que puedes, para eso está la familia.

En ese momento gritó que la cena estaba lista.

—Ve a cenar Lincoln, yo me quedaré arreglando mis cosas para mañana —Dijo tristemente.

Lincoln al sentarse en la mesa de los pequeños vio como Lola tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hoy hubiera sido el mejor dia de su vida. Lola al observar la mesa de los grandes y percatarse que no estaba Linka, soltó

—Parece que la niña ruda no va a venir a cenar, quizás la sorpresita que le dejé fue mucho para ella.

Lincoln tenía razón, fue Lola quien había hecho tal atrocidad. En ese momento Lincoln sintió algo que no había sentido nunca por una de sus hermanas. Odio, un odio tan grande que ni siquiera se compararía con la vez que Lori rompió sus lentes de realidad virtual, un odio tan grande que sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Lola para borrarle esa sonrisa burlona.

Pero no pudo levantar su mano en contra de su hermana, simplemente no podía. Iría en contra todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre cómo cuidar a su familia.

Durante la cena, Lincoln no podía disfrutar de su comida en paz, sentía tanta amargura en su interior que ni siquiera podía sentirle el sabor a su comida. Podría haber estado comiendo del plato del perro y no notaría la diferencia.

Lincoln apenas pudo terminar su cena, cada vez que veía a Lola y su sonrisa de victoria, sentía que debía botarle los dientes restantes de su cara para ver si es que podía hacerle sentir algo de lo que sufrió Linka por su "sorpresa". Lincoln rápidamente fue al segundo piso para prepararse para dormir, ya que si estaba junto a Lola por diez minutos más, no sabía que sería capaz de hacerle.

Cuando fue a su habitación para ir a dormir, vio a Linka acostada bajo las sábanas en dirección hacia la pared quien estaba totalmente exhausta por el dia tan agotador que tuvo. Así que tranquilamente Lincoln se metió en las sabanas y cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada sintió que Linka giró para luego abrazarlo y pudo escucharla murmurando.

—Te extrañe mucho Edwin…

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco con esas palabras, pero al darse cuenta que Linka estaba dormida, simplemente sonrió para luego quedarse dormido.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos antes de empezar quisiera decirles muchas gracias por apoyo y los concejos que me han dado para mejorar el fic (en especial a banghg) bueno eso es todo (si, soy alguien de pocas palabras :/ ) disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Nuevas amistades

Era una mañana normal en la casa loud, las chicas se estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivas escuelas a excepción de una, quien estaba sentada en el sofá hasta que su hermano bajó las escaleras y lo convenció para que fuera caminando a la escuela con ella. Cuando los chicos cruzaron la puerta, Lincoln se dio media vuelta y gritó.

—¡Me iré a la escuela caminando, Linka va conmigo!

Pero debido al ruido producido en el segundo piso, sólo los señores Loud y Lola, quienes estaban en las escaleras pudieron escucharlo.

«Esta es mi oportunidad» pensó Lola.

—¡Chicas! Reunión de emergencia.

De pronto, todas las chicas que estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones salieron al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasó hermana? —Preguntó Luna.

—Todavía no hemos hablado sobre Linka, ella se está sobrepasando con nosotros y ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo Leni confundida.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que ella nos trata como si no existieramos, ni siquiera intenta hablar con nosotros, quizás nos odia —Dijo lola enfadada.

—No creo que sea así Lola, ayer me perdonó por haberle hecho una broma que era para Lincoln —Respondió amablemente Luan.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lola, nos trata como si fuéramos basura, además, ni siquiera sabemos porque ella está aquí —Lynn respondió enojada.

—No lo sé chicas, ella me dejó tomarle las medidas para hacerle unos vestidos. Como que es linda a su modo —Mencionó Leni.

—Yo creo que deberíamos darle un poco de espacio para que se adapte. Quizás sólo no está acostumbrada a tanta gente reunida —Dijo Luna.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Luna —Todos se asustaron por la repentina interrupción de Lucy—. Ayer estuvo casi todo el dia en su habitación leyendo.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lola, ella no puede tratarnos asi, somos su familia ¿no? —Dijo Lana.

—Chicas, calmense. ¿Saben? papá y mamá me dijeron que no les tenía que contar, pero viendo los problemas que están teniendo con ella, se los tendré que decir —Lori se tomó un momento antes de continuar—. Linka tuvo que venir con nosotros porque la mujer que la cuidaba tuvo un accidente y no había nadie quien la cuidara. Aunque ella no quiere estar con nosotros, eso no significa que nosotras debemos tratarla mal, al contrario, deberíamos hacerla sentir lo menos incómoda posible —Aclaró Lori.

Ya chicas, se nos está haciendo tarde, tenemos que irnos —Ordenó Lori.

Las chicas se dispersaron para terminar de prepararse para la escuela. Lola frustrada de no conseguir el apoyo de sus demás hermanas, se cruzó de brazos y no se movió de su lugar.

«¿Por qué la dejan en paz? ¿acaso no entienden que si no hacemos algo, ella nos seguirá tratando de esa manera? Aunque ella esté obligada a estar con nosotros, debe aprender quién manda... debe haber algo que pueda hacer, ¡tengo una idea!»

Lola se dirigió a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Al abrir la puerta vio que no había nadie, por lo que rápidamente Lola empezó a revisar la maleta de Linka, el cual estaba a los pies del camarote.

«Aquí no hay nada valioso, ni siquiera un diario, sólo ropa de mal gusto.»

Lola subió las escaleras del camarote para inspeccionar la cama de Linka.

«Debe de haber algo, lo que sea, un estúpido peluche o una foto»

Al levantar la almohada, vio un libro pequeño.

«Debe ser su diario. Al fin me la pagarás.»

Al inspeccionar la portada del libro, pudo leer el título de este.

«Maldición, sólo es el estúpido libro que mencionó Lucy. Quizás dentro podría encontrar alguna foto o algo.»

Lola al ver la contraportada, pudo leer un pequeño mensaje escrito con una firma.

"Linka, aunque estos años no he podido ir a visitarte, quiero que sepas que te quiero y nada puede cambiarlo. Cuando vuelva a Canadá, la primera cosa que haré será ir a verte."

«Es de hace un año, pero será suficiente para darle una pequeña sorpresa.»

* * *

Lincoln despertó y al darse cuenta que Linka no estaba, se giró para luego percatarse de que ya estaba despierta. Ella tenía puesto un pijama parecido al de Lincoln, pero en vez de naranja, este era celeste con rayas blancas. Lincoln se quedó apreciando el pijama de Linka un buen rato, pero rápidamente dio la vuelta cuando ella se dispuso a cambiarse los pantalones. Linka se percató de esto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Para vivir con tantas chicas, si que eres vergonzoso —Dijo burlándose de su hermano.

—No es lo mismo... apenas nos conocemos —Dijo Lincoln avergonzado.

—¿O sea que estás acostumbrado a ver a tus hermanas en ropa interior? —Preguntó con ironía.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, no me mal interpretes —Dijo enojado Lincoln. Se dio media vuelta para ver a Linka con una mirada molesta, pero al darse cuenta de que se estaba abrochando sus sostenes, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pared sonrojado.

—Como quieras. Falta una hora y media para que comiencen las clases, comeré algo y me iré a la escuela. Avisale a los demás para que no piensen que me escapé —Mencionó casi sin ganas.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Dijo dudoso Lincoln.

—De acuerdo —Linka soltó una carcajada y continuó—. Parece que el perro se quiere sacar la correa.

Lincoln volteó una vez más y le soltó una mirada molesta a su gemela y ella en respuesta sólo levantó los hombros.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama y al ver que Linka ya estaba lista, soltó.

—Linka, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde ayer —Dijo tímido Lincoln.

—¿Qué cosa?

Lincoln tragó algo de saliva antes de continuar.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a fumar?

—Eso… pues bueno… te lo diré, pero espero que no le digas a nuestras hermanas o a nuestros padres, sino éstos me empezarán a dar sermones.

—Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie, somos amigos ¿no?

Linka se avergonzó por las palabras de su hermano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

* * *

Linka estaba sentada en los columpios, viendo cómo los niños que estaban en el parque jugaban con sus padres.

«Ojalá papá todavía estuviera en casa para jugar conmigo. Siempre que jugábamos en los columpios me empujaba hasta llegar bastante alto.» pensó amargamente Linka mientras se ponía de pie.

Linka sintió como un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo «ya es tarde y hace bastante frío, tengo que volver a casa.»

Cuando se estaba alejando del parque, no pudo evitar recordar lo pocos momentos felices que tenía con su padre. Cuando tenia una vida normal, cuando era feliz.

De un momento a otro, no pudo evitar recordar a Edwin. Esto hizo que empezara a llorar.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿acaso tan patética soy? —Se secó las lágrimas con su suéter—. ¿Llorar por alguien que murió hace dos años?, tienes que superarlo, se lo prometiste —Se dijo Linka a sí misma.

Linka al entrar en su casa vio como su madre estaba durmiendo en el sofá con la televisión encendida. A su lado estaba una pequeña mesa de madera en la que había un control remoto, un cenicero, un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor.

«Mamá siempre se relaja después de fumar... quizás también me ayude a calmarme»

Temblorosa, sacó con cuidado uno de los cigarros que estaban en la caja. Al sacarlo, rápidamente lo guardó en su bolsillo y observó a su madre para asegurarse que todavía estuviera dormida. Al confirmar esto último, sacó rápidamente el encendedor y salió al jardín trasero de la casa.

El jardín no era muy grande, parte de este lo ocupaba casi en su totalidad un cobertizo que albergaba todas las herramientas del jardín, además de algunos objetos que no utilizaban tales como una aspiradora, linternas y unas cajas polvorientas que guardaban libros viejos.

Linka como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, rápidamente se ocultó en el cobertizo y con cuidado sacó el cigarro para ponerselo en su boca. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, no por el frío, sino de miedo. Con mucha dificultad pudo prender el encendedor y al tomar la bocanada de humo, sintió un sabor amargo y desagradable. Cuando el humo pasó por su garganta hasta llegar a sus pulmones, sintió que éstos ardían y al instante Linka empezó a toser al punto de casi vomitar. Incluso tenía los ojos un poco llorosos. Cuando se pudo recuperar apagó el cigarro para luego botarlo en el tacho que estaba cerca del cobertizo.

Mientras iba de vuelta a su casa, ésta se empezó a lamentar.

«Sabía que era una mala idea, no sé como los adultos pueden…»

No pudo continuar, ya que empezó a sentir un leve mareo que entorpecía sus pasos a tal punto que Linka tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta antes de entrar.

«Eso fue raro.» se dijo asustada.

Al entrar a la casa, Linka dejo el encendedor donde estaba y se dirigio al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando se llevó las manos al rostro, pudo oler que su mano derecha estaba impregnada con el olor del cigarro, pero no era un olor desagradable, al contrario, era bastante adictivo, pero Linka se dio cuenta de que si dejaba que su mano continuara oliendo a cigarro, su madre se daría cuenta y esta la castigaria e incluso la golpearía por robarle. Así que minuciosamente, lavó su mano derecha para que el olor se fuera. Cuando pudo relajarse, sintió como su boca sabía extraño, como si todavía tuviera el humo de ese cigarro en su boca, así que rápidamente tomó su desgastado cepillo de dientes y cuidadosamente se lavó para que no quedara ese desagradable sabor.

Más tarde, después de prepararse su propia cena congelada y terminarla, Linka fue a su cama a dormir, ya que mañana tenía clases. Al estar recostada, no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de mareo.

«Es raro, me sentía mal, pero me gustó.»

Súbitamente recordó el olor de su mano y no pudo evitar llevársela a su nariz para ver si todavía quedaba algún rastro de ese olor tan embriagante.

Al día siguiente durante las clases, no pudo concentrarse, ya que no podía sacarse la idea de fumar otro cigarro sólo para aliviar la ansiedad que le producía recordar ese olor que tenía su mano.

Cuando llegó a su casa, rápidamente empezó a ordenar la sala para que su madre no la castigara, pero realmente lo que la motivaba era poder robarle otro cigarro.

Linka al terminar de ordenar, vio que faltaban un par de horas antes de que su madre llegara. Pensó en ir al parque durante ese tiempo, pero decidió quedarse en la casa por la mínima posibilidad de que ésta volviera antes.

Cuando Miriam llegó a casa, empezó con su rutina diaria: Sacar de dos a cuatro cervezas del refrigerador e irse al sofá a beberlas mientras fumaba uno o dos cigarros. Normalmente caía dormida después de terminar sus cervezas.

Linka pacientemente esperó en su habitación y cada media hora pasaba a ver a su madre para verificar que ésta estuviera dormida. Al pasar tres horas, Linka se percató de los ronquidos de su madre, por lo que rápidamente fue hacia la mesa donde estaban los cigarros y ágilmente sacó uno junto con el encendedor. Se dirigió al cobertizo y encendió el cigarro.

Sentía como toda esa ansiedad por fumar se desvanecía y Linka al fin pudo relajarse. Pero esto no evitó que volviera a sentir como su garganta y pulmones volvían a arder. Linka empezó a toser, pero en menor medida que el día anterior. Esperó un momento para poder recuperar el aliento y luego continuó con su cigarro.

Los días continuaron casi iguales, a excepción de los malestares de inhalar el humo, los cuales se hacían cada vez menos notorios.

Había momentos donde su madre se olvidaba de comprarlos, motivando a Linka a robarle el dinero para que esta tuviera su propia caja de cigarros y así no dependiera de su ella para fumar. A veces, cuando iba a comprarlos, convencía a los vendedores diciéndoles que era para su madre y si estos se negaban a venderle, siempre usaba la excusa de que sería castigada si no los llevaba.

* * *

—Y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba fumando casi todos los días, decidí que sólo fumaría cuando me sintiera mal —Dijo Linka algo avergonzada.

—Ya veo, gracias por contarme —Dijo Lincoln alegremente.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a levantar o te tengo que esperar al igual que ayer? —Dijo Linka algo molesta.

—De acuerdo, no te impacientes, que es bastante temprano.

Los chicos fueron a la sala a desayunar y cuando terminaron se fueron a recoger sus mochilas que estaban en la habitación de Lincoln y al salir se toparon con Lori, quien recién salía de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

—¿Por qué se están yendo tan temprano? literalmente casi todos recién se están levantando.

—Mira Lori... no a todos nos gusta ir en una van en la cual apenas se pueden estirar los pies. Por eso prefiero caminar y el bueno de Lincoln me quiere acompañar, así que puedes gastarte toda la mañana escribiendole a tu noviecito sin el resentimiento de que tus hermanas lleguen tarde a la escuela, adios.

Lori soltó una mirada de furia a Linka, pero la peli blanca no mostró preocupación alguna.

—Esta bien, hace lo que quieras —Dijo molesta Lori.

Los chicos bajaron la escalera para luego salir por la puerta.

—Linka, ¿no crees que eres un poco "hiriente" cuando te diriges a los demás?

—Lincoln, sí sólo le hubiera dicho a Lori que nos íbamos a la escuela sin más, ella intentaría convencernos de que nos fuéramos juntos.

—¿Pero no bastaría simplemente con un "no gracias, prefiero ir caminando?"

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste tú si eso era lo más correcto? por otro lado, así mañana no nos volverá a hacer la misma pregunta, porque recordará que no me gusta ir en la van.

—Para la próxima puedes ser mas amable

Linka soltó un suspiro.

—¿Para qué? A mí no me agrada Lori. Es demasiado molesta con su teléfono, nunca se aburre de hablar con su noviecito y como las hojas de un libro son más gruesas que las paredes de esta casa, puedo escuchar casi toda su conversación.

—Aunque no lo creas, las personas que parecen malas o irritantes no lo son, sólo necesitas paciencia con ellas para llegar a conocerlas.

—¿Para que después se aprovechen de mí? No gracias.

—Aunque sea, puedes llevarte bien con alguien aparte de mí, quizás las demás personas si quieren ser tus amigos y no son egoístas como tú piensas.

—Está bien, intentaré llevarme bien con alguien en la escuela.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, solamente para que no me sigas molestando.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Lincoln y Clyde estaban caminando en la cafetería en busca de Linka, pero la vieron acompañada de otra chica y cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de quién era esa chica, rápidamente se sentó en una mesa que estaba lejos de ellas.

Clyde estaba confundido por la actitud de Lincoln.

—¿Lincoln, por qué te sentaste? Linka está por allá —Preguntó algo confundido Clyde.

—Lo sé Clyde, pero necesito que te sientes.

Lincoln agarró el brazo de su amigo para sentarlo a su lado.

—¿Acaso no sabes con quién está Linka?

Clyde forzó su mirada para intentar reconocer a la chica que estaba al lado de Linka, pero fue en vano, ya que solamente podía verle la espalda.

—Desde aquí no puedo ver quien es.

—Es Ronnie anne, es la última persona que esperaba que estuviera con Linka —Dijo Lincoln asustado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Linka no sabe que ella es una bravucona y cuando lo sepa, posiblemente empiece una pelea.

—Entonces nos quedamos aquí a observarlas, por si las cosas se descontrolan.

—Exacto.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, nada en particular había ocurrido y la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente hasta la hora de salida, donde Lincoln al percatarse que su gemela se dirigía sola a casa, fue a acercarse para hablar con ella.

—Hola Lincoln, pensé que ibas estar pegado a mí durante la hora de almuerzo, pero nunca apareciste, ¿qué te pasó?

—Bueno, es que te vi acompañada y no quería interrumpirlas.

—¿Sabes?, tenías razón sobre las personas, la chica con quien estaba se llama Ronnie anne y está en nuestra clase. Es bastante divertida cuando la conoces.

—Normalmente ella puede llegar a ser algo problemática cuando está con las demás personas —Dijo Lincoln algo nervioso.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿cómo crees que la conocí?, al parecer intentaba amarrar mi cordones entre ellos para hacerme caer y cuando la descubrí iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas "amables", pero recordé tus palabras y en vez de insultarla empecé a hablar con ella.

—Eso es genial Linka, me alegro por tí.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa, ¿pero sabes?, ella sólo molesta a las demás personas para llamar su atención. Esa chica al parecer no sabe cómo decir "hola".

—¿Y de qué conversaron?

—Pues nada interesante, hablamos de las cosas que nos gusta hacer, nuestros compañeros de clase y… ¿por qué te interesa?

—Es bueno verte hacer amigos—. Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa

Linka desvió su mirada para que Lincoln no pudiera ver que se sonrojó.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los gemelos decidieron ir cada uno a su propia habitación, pero Linka al no tener su libro para pasar la tarde, fue al primer piso para ver televisión y así pasar la tarde más rápido. Pero fue en vano, ningún programa le gustaba, todos los sentía repetitivos y sin creatividad.

Derrepente, apareció Lana corriendo por la sala persiguiendo a Charles, quien huía de ésta con un objeto en la boca.

Linka al ver a Charles, vio que tenia un conejo de peluche blanco. Éste se le hizo familiar, lo había visto en la cama de Lincoln el día anterior cuando ésta se fue a dormir a la habitación de su hermano. Aquella vez cuando vio el conejo reposando sobre la almohada, pensó que era de algunas de sus hermanas, ya que le era imposible pensar que Lincoln todavía durmiera con animales de felpa. Así que lo había tomado y dejado en el suelo para que así no le estorbara.

—Eh... disculpa niña —Dijo Linka.

Lana se sobresaltó. La chica a quien le temía se dirigió hacia ella, por lo que al verla a la cara, preguntó algo temerosa.

—¿Me.. me hablas a mí?

—Por supuesto ¿acaso no ves a nadie más cerca? —Dijo Linka aclarando la obviedad.

—¿Q.. qué quieres?

—¿De quién es ese conejo de peluche? —Dijo señalando a la boca del perro.

—Es de Lincoln, cuando llegué, Charles ya lo tenia, parece que le gustó porque he estado intentando quitarselo apenas lo vi.

Linka estaba desconcertada.

«¿Por qué Lincoln tendría un conejo de peluche? ni que tuviera 5 años»

Linka se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina —Quizás necesites otra perspectiva de la situación.

—¿Perspectiva? ¿a qué te refieres? —Preguntó confundida Lana.

—Ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

—¿Eso cómo me ayudará a quitarle el juguete a Charles? —Dijo escéptica Lana.

—Primero tienes que saber lo que le gustan a los animales.

—Eso es fácil. Dormir, jugar y comer.

—Ahora Charles está jugando, eso quiere decir de que si se duerme o va a comer, se olvidará del conejo —Aclaró Linka.

—Cierto… —Susurró Lana.

Linka abrió el refrigerador para sacar una lata con comida para perros. Dejó la lata a un lado y en el cajón de los cubiertos encontró un abrelatas, con éste sacó la tapa de metal y lo vertió en el plato de Charles que se encontraba cerca de la puerta que conectaba con el patio.

—¡Charles! ¡Ven chico! Sé que tienes hambre —Le habló como si estuviera animando a un bebé.

Charles obedeció el llamado, pero no quería entrar a la cocina, ya que todavía tenía el peluche en la boca.

—Charles parece que no tiene hambre, habrá que esperar hasta que se duerma para quitarselo —Aclaró Lana decepcionada.

—No necesariamente, él no quiere venir a comer porque estamos nosotras pero si salimos al patio… —Tomó del hombro a Lana y juntas se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta que conectaba al jardín con la cocina, Charles rápidamente fue por el plato servido que le dejó Linka, dejando el conejo a un lado para empezar a comer. Linka cuidadosamente se acercó al perro para arrebatarle el conejo de peluche que estaba a su lado. Charles al darse cuenta, empezó a lanzarse contra Linka para quitarle el juguete, pero era inútil por ser tan pequeño.

—Aquí está… disculpa ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Me llamo Lana y muchas gracias Linka, pensé que Charles nunca me iba a devolver el peluche de Lincoln —Mencionó aliviada.

«Pues Linka no estan mala como pensé, quizás Lori y Luna tengan razón. Sólo necesita más tiempo con nosotros» pensó alegremente Lana.

—No hay de que. Si me disculpas veré que hay en la televisión —Dijo algo desanimada Linka.

—Linka... ¿Quieres que te enseñe las demás mascotas de la casa? —Preguntó algo tímida Lana.

—De acuerdo.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Rendir cuentas

Lincoln estaba en su habitación tras un largo y agotador día de escuela luego de haber pasado diversas preocupaciones innecesarias por su gemela. Dejó su mochila a un lado de la cama, se acostó en ésta y comenzó a hablarle a la pared.

—Al parecer Linka si puede hacer amigos por su propia cuenta, no obstante, me preocupa que siga dejando de lado a nuestras hermanas, y después del incidente del libro no creo que esté muy feliz de convivir con Lola. Si no hago algo al respecto, la conflictiva relación entre Linka y Lola podría empeorar.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de Lola y Lana. Al abrir la puerta, vio que estaba Lola tomando el té con sus peluches. Ésta al percatarse de que Lincoln estaba en la puerta, se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué quieres Lincoln? ¿No ves que estoy en una fiesta de té con invitados? —Lola señaló a los peluches que están sentados a su lado.

—Quiero que te disculpes con Linka por destruir su Libro —Ordenó Lincoln.

—¿Por qué debería disculparme yo? Ella fue la que empezó, y ni siquiera se disculpó por llamarme malcriada.

—Porque ese libro era muy importante para ella.

—No me disculparé, ella debe saber que no puede meterse con quien quiera en esta casa —Dijo enojada Lola.

—¡Lola, no me importa, quiero que te disculpes con ella ahora! —El tono de voz de Lincoln cambió repentinamente, de uno tranquilo a uno autoritario, similar al que usa Lori cuando está a cargo.

Lola se sorprendió, Lincoln nunca le habia hablado con ese tono. Pero eso no hizo que la pequeña niña cambiara de opinión, incluso se enfadó aún más por la actitud de su hermano al no darle la razón.

—Ella no se merece mi perdón, ella debería estar disculpándose conmigo ahora y nada cambiará mi opinión.

Lincoln impotente por la actitud de su hermana, se dirigió hacia la salida del dormitorio. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y tras apenas girarla, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Lynn, quien al estar apoyada tras ésta, cayó al suelo.

—¿Lynn? ¿Qué hacías apoyada en la puerta? —Preguntó Lincoln, esperando que su hermana mayor se levantase del suelo.

Al contrario de lo que el chico esperó, Lynn no le respondió, sino que más bien le dió una sonrisa avergonzada y luego se dio a la retirada. Lincoln pensó en seguirla hasta su habitación, pero fue interrumpido en medio del pasillo.

—Lincoln ¿Estás bien? te ves algo enojado —Dijo Linka, quien subía las escaleras junto a Lana.

—Ah, no es nada… Simplemente me molesté por la actitud de Lola, ella no respeta mi autoridad de hermano mayor y me trata como si fuera de su edad —Respondió Lincoln algo decepcionado.

—Bueno Lincoln, sabes que ella es así con casi todos nosotros. Al menos lo intentaste —Dijo Lana tratando de animar a Lincoln.

—Lana, ¿puedes esperarme en la sala?, después veremos a tus reptiles, necesito estar a solas con Lola —Dijo Linka intentando ocultar su enfado.

Lana al escuchar el repentino cambio de voz en Linka, se asustó y antes de responder tragó un poco de saliva

—Está bien… —Respondió Lana.

Rápidamente, la aficionada por los lagartos bajó las escaleras para así no alterar más a la gemela de Lincoln.

Linka, tras asegurarse de que Lana se alejó lo suficiente como para no poder escucharlos, agarró a Lincoln de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez la princesita?

—Nada… yo simplemente quería que se disculpara contigo por lo del libro, pero es imposible dialogar con ella cuando está enojada. Intenté ser más firme con ella, pero fue en vano.

—Entonces es eso… —Linka soltó una carcajada antes de seguir—. Bueno, no es tan difícil, déjame hablar con ella —Dijo Linka con una voz de alivio.

—¿Segura que podrás manejarlo con calma?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que la haría entrar en razón a golpes? ¿acaso crees que soy igual a esa deportista de segunda?

—Esa deportista de segunda se llama Lynn —Lincoln exhaló resignado—. Está bien, confiaré en tí.

—Pero antes, quiero que acompañes a Lana que está en la sala, parece que la asuste un poco —Dijo Linka algo preocupada.

—De acuerdo, pero no te desesperes si es que ella no te hace caso —Mencionó Lincoln.

—Lo tendré en mente —Dijo Linka con una sonrisa confiada.

Linka al ver que su gemelo bajó las escaleras, suspiró pesadamente «Qué difícil es actuar, pero parece que lo convencí»

Lincoln vio a Lana, ella estaba en el sofá y se le veía algo preocupada.

—¿Lana, estás bien? Te vi algo asustada cuando bajaste las escaleras .

—Lincoln… ¿qué crees que pasará entre Lola y Linka?

—No te preocupes, ella me dijo que lo tomaría con calma.

Lana se sintió más aliviada al escuchar la palabras de Lincoln. Por un momento pensó que Linka le haría algo malo a Lola.

—¿Quieres ver la televisión mientras esperamos a Linka?

—¿Podemos ver caricaturas?

—Claro que si.

* * *

Linka al abrir la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas, de inmediato pudo ver a Lola, quien estaba tranquilamente jugando con sus peluches de felpa y un juego de té.

—Hola Lola, ¿cómo estás? —Dijo Linka amablemente

—¿Hola? —Lola estaba confundida por el actuar de Linka, nunca la había oído hablar de esa forma.

—Hablé con Lincoln y se veía bastante triste porque su hermanita no le hacía caso a su petición.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe contigo? Porque si a eso viniste, estás perdiendo tu tiempo —Dijo Lola arrogante.

Linka se acercaba tranquilamente a Lola mientras le comentaba.

—Normalmente las hermanas menores deberían hacerle caso a los hermanos mayores, porque siempre los mayores son más experimentados y siempre querrán el bien de todos. No vine aquí para que me pidieras perdón, vine para que le pidas perdón a Lincoln, por tratarlo de esa forma.

—Una princesa nunca dejaría que un plebeyo le dé órdenes.

Linka tomó el cuello del vestido de Lola y la levantó para dejarla a su misma estatura. Lola estaba tan sorprendida por el repentino cambio de Linka que quedó en blanco.

—Escuchame princesita, quiero que le pidas perdón a Lincoln ahora mismo y que cambies esa actitud tuya hacia los demás ¿me escuchaste?

Linka sacudió a Lola para ver si esta reaccionaba.

Lola volvió en sí y rápidamente intentó quitarse del agarre de Linka, pero le fue imposible, ella tenía bastante fuerza.

—Suéltame, o le dire a nuestros padres —Dijo Lola desesperada al no soltarse del agarre de Linka.

Linka se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y apoyo a Lola contra ésta.

Lola se sujetó del marco de la ventana con sus pies y manos, pero la resistencia era inútil y al ver hacia abajo entró en pánico. Esto hizo que su respiración se volviera irregular y debido a la impotencia de no lograr combatir contra la fuerza que Linka ejercía contra ella, empezó a llorar.

—No me interesa a quién le digas, no me importaría arrojarte por la ventana, como no me importaría terminar en una correccional. Sabiendo que tú terminaras casi muerta por la caída, valdrá la pena el sacrificio —Dijo Linka con una voz casi sin emoción.

—¡No por…!

Linka retrocedió unos pasos, permitiendo re-ingresar a la muchacha al dormitorio, y luego la silenció poniéndole una mano en la boca.

—¡Cállate! ¿acaso quieres llamar la atención de todos? —Linka se acercó a su hermana aún más, hasta que ambas quedaron pegadas frente a frente—. Antes de que cualquiera de tus queridas hermanas siquiera osen tocar la perilla de esa puerta, tú estarás pintando el césped de rojo en el patio —Alejó un poco a Lola para mirarla con incredulidad—. ¿acaso es eso lo que quieres?

Lola negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, al parecer tienes dos opciones, una es que caigas por la ventana y la otra es… no lo sé ¿qué otra opción tienes? pero antes de que hables, quiero oír tu respuesta, si dices cualquier otra cosa… bueno, ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿de acuerdo?

Lola asintió con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que Linka procedió a soltarle la boca y volver a tomarla por cuello de su vestido.

—Di… disss...—Lola estaba aterrada apenas podía respirar.

—Habla claro, ¿o acaso quieres que me aburra y te deje caer? —Preguntó Linka volviendo a acercar a Lola al marco de la ventana.

—Disculparme con Lincoln… —Mencionó con mucho esfuerzo Lola.

—¿Sólo con Lincoln? ¿o hay alguien más a quien heriste con tus imprudentes actos?

—…

—Vamos, no es tan difícil, la respuesta está frente a ti —Dijo Linka con una sonrisa burlona.

—Li… Linka.

—Esa es tu segunda opción y si la quieres tomar ahora, este es el momento —Su mirada cambio a una totalmente seria, a tal punto que Lola supo que si respondía mal, acabaría en el patio.

Lola cerró sus ojos. Para este punto, la pequeña doncella no era más que una bolsa de lágrimas, cuya única finalidad era suplicar por su vida.

—Disculpa Linka, nunca debí tocar tu libro... ni mucho menos destruirlo p… por favor, perdóname.

Linka sonrió con tranquilidad y bajó a Lola con cuidado, dejándola sentada en el suelo de la habitación. Lola estaba totalmente pálida, su rostro cubierto por lágrimas y mocos distaban mucho de lo que una princesa realmente debía lucir.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil disculparse con los demás. Cuando te recuperes recuerda disculparte con Lincoln y le diré a los demás que no entren hasta que quieras salir, ya que tuviste un momento emocional bastante intenso conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Lola no podía responderle, sentía que el aire le faltaba, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Linka al salir de la habitación no vio a nadie cerca, así que se dirigió tranquilamente a la sala. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Lincoln junto con Lana viendo un programa de televisión protagonizado por un súper héroe con cartas de poker.

—¿Por qué ese sujeto está usando cartas de poker como armas? —soltó Linka señalando el televisor.

Lincoln y Lana voltearon rápidamente en dirección a Linka.

—¿Cómo salieron las cosas con Lola? —Preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

—Al principio no tan bien, pero cuando le expliqué la situación, ella se disculpó de inmediato. Eso sí, creo que necesita un tiempo a solas, parece que le afectó demasiado la charla que tuvimos.

—Que bien Linka. Ven, siéntate en el sofá con nosotros —Dijo Lincoln aliviado.

Linka sin dudar hizo lo que le pidió su hermano y se sentó a su lado, dejándolo al medio de las dos chicas.

—Linka… Por un momento pensé que le ibas a hacer algo malo a Lola —Dijo Lana.

—Bueno, no negaré que le iba a hacer algo al principio, pero en parte ella me recordo a ti y decidi usar las palabras— Respondió Linka modesta.

Lana suspiró y continuó viendo la televisor.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Perdón

Una pequeña Luna de cuatro años se había despertado como cada mañana gracias a su reloj despertador antiguo. Como era costumbre, casi siempre era la primera en despertar debido a su emoción de ir a la escuela, ya que este aparte de ser su primer año de estudios, también le encantaba compartir con sus amigos.

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de su habitación para acercarse a la cama compartida de Lori y Leni.

—Leni, Lori, vamos, levántense, que tenemos que ir a la escuela —Decía Luna mientras sacudía la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

—Literalmente escuchamos el despertador, deja de mover la cama, porfavor.

—No, la última vez que dejé de mover la cama, no se levantaron y llegué tarde a la escuela.

—Está bien, nos levantaremos —Lori movió un poco a Leni para que ésta se despertara.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿denuevo empezó a temblar? —Preguntó Leni adormilada.

—No, es Luna, ella está moviendo la cama —Lori rodó los ojos y continuó—, otra vez...

Al cumplir su cometido, Luna rápidamente salió de su habitación, caminó hasta al fondo del estrecho pasillo y tocó cuidadosamente la puerta frente a ella para luego abrirla con delicadeza. Dentro de la habitación, observó una cama grande, y junto a ésta había una cuna.

—Papá —susurró Luna.

—Ya estoy despierto —Mencionó algo adormilado , quien estaba junto a Rita desde la comodidad de su cama.

—Shhh… habla más despacio o despertaras a Lincoln y Linka —Dijo Luna en voz baja.

Luna una vez verificó que su padre estaba despierto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba entre la suya y la de sus padres. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y metió su cabeza al interior.

«Luan y Lynn siguen dormidas».

Luna cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse para la escuela.

Una vez Luna terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre había preparado el desayuno para sus hijas.

Luna se decepcionó cuando vio que su desayuno constaba de un bol con cereal de trigo y leche blanca. Levantó su mirada para ver hacia sala que estaba conectada con la cocina, y en la mesa vio a su padre que estaba tomando una taza de café mientras esperaba a sus hijas.

—¿Por qué todos los días tenemos que comer cereal de desayuno? —Preguntó Luna frustrada.

—Hija, tú sabes que mamá no puede comprar otras cosas para el desayuno —Respondió amablemente Sr. Lynn.

—¿Pero por qué siempre tiene que ser el tonto cereal del gallo?, apenas tiene sabor ¿cuándo mamá traerá de nuevo el cereal del tucán? —Preguntó Luna con tristeza.

A Sr. Lynn se le rompió el corazón al escuchar a su hija, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

—Luna, te prometo que cuando consiga un buen trabajo, te compraré el cereal que tu quieras, pero tienes que prometerme que hasta entonces, comerás el que nosotros compremos.

—¿De verdad me lo prometes? —Preguntó ilusionada.

—Si, ahora come tu desayuno mientras preparo la van para llevarlas a la escuela.

* * *

Luna iba de regreso a su casa en la van familiar después de un excelente día de escuela. Unas amigas suyas habían traído un reproductor de música con varios discos, y se sentía atraída especialmente por un artista llamado Mick Swagger. Había algo en sus canciones que la hacían sentir más enérgica y animada..

Una vez la van se estacionó a las afueras de la casa, Luna se bajó del vehículo y divisó un auto de color blanco que estaba estacionado en una de las veredas contiguas al domicilio. Luna no tardó mucho en recordar la familiaridad de ese auto, ya lo había visto antes.

Al entrar en la casa, vio a Luan junto a Lynn en la alfombra jugando con unos cubos de colores, a su madre que estaba en la sala sentada con Lincoln en sus brazos y para su sorpresa, vio a su tía Miriam sentada en el mismo sofá que su madre. Ella tenía el cabello largo y castaño, usaba una blusa de color morada y unos jeans de color azul; Junto a Miriam, estaba su esposo Richard, quien tuvo que sentarse en un asiento de comedor al no caber en el sofá. Éste era más alto que su padre, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro; usaba un cortaviento rojo carmín y unos jeans de color azul marino.

La mera escena de Miriam sosteniendo a Linka provocó en Luna cierto desagrado, posiblemente era la persona a quien más odiaba. Cada vez que el nombre de Miriam pasaba por sus oídos, recordaba la distintiva exasperación de su tía por mantenerla a ella y a sus hermanas controladas cuando estaban de visita en su hogar. Definitivamente Luna no era un ángel, lo sabía perfectamente, ella era tan revoltosa como el resto de sus hermanas, aún así, la actitud tan restrictiva de Miriam le resultaba un trato más que injusto. Una persona como Miriam no merece sostener a un niño entre sus brazos, menos aún si se trataba Linka.

—Hola Luna —La saludó su madre—. Saluda a tu tía Miriam y al señor Adreu.

—Hola mamá, y hola señores Adreu—. Dijo Luna tímidamente mientras pasaba de largo hasta a su habitación, ella sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su tía Miriam estaba en casa, ya había escuchado antes las conversaciones de Rita y su tía anteriormente. Cerró la puerta y sin siquiera molestarse en revisar si sus hermanas mayores estaban al interior, se acostó en su cama boca abajo y reposó su cabeza sobre una almohada.

—Hoy fue un gran dia y queria contarselo a mamá, pero justo vino la tía Miriam a arruinarlo todo —Se dijo Luna a sí misma tapándose la cara con su almohada.

Después de unos minutos llegó Lori a la habitación, y al ver a Luna con la almohada en la cara no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Luna, estás bien?

—No te importa— Soltó Luna, quien seguía con la almohada en la cara.

—Vamos, no seas así, dime, puedes confiar en mí —Dijo Lori mientras se acercaba a Luna.

—Sabes que no me gusta que venga la tía Miriam. Además, quería contarle a mamá sobre mi día, ya que casi nunca está en casa.

Lori movió a un lado la almohada que cubría el rostro de Luna.

—Sé que puede ser algo estricta, pero es de la familia y no puedes cambiar eso.

—Lo sé, ¿pero por qué siempre tiene que ser tan estricta? —Dijo Luna frustrada.

—No es tan estricta cuando está el Señor Adreu —Mencionó Lori, limitándose a únicamente consolar a su pequeña hermana acariciando su espalda, sin recibir una respuesta devuelta.

La escena se mantuvo así por al menos veinte minutos, hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por la aparición Rita, quien venía acompañada de Leni.

—Chicas, quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Rita se sentó en la cama de Lori y Leni, mientras que las chicas se sentaron en la cama de Luna.

El silencio volvió a tomar lugar. Rita se había quedado sin habla, sabía que las noticias eran buenas para la familia en general, pero que contarlas era una historia totalmente distinta.

—Sé que ustedes quieren mucho a Linka, pero ella se tendrá que ir a vivir con su tía Miriam y su esposo.

Luna estaba impactada por la noticia al igual que su hermana Lori, pero Leni no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería a su madre.

—¿Entonces Linka ya no podrá estar con nosotras? —Preguntó Leni algo confundida.

—No será para siempre hija, será mientras... —Trato de decir Rita antes de ser interrumpida.

—¿Por qué nuestra tía Miriam se llevará a Linka? —Preguntó Lori preocupada.

—Porque ella se ofreció a cuidarla y mi mamá aceptó sin preguntarnos a nosotras —Dijo Luna sentada en ahora en su cama, enojada y con los brazos cruzados —No quiero que ella se lleve a Linka, ella no me agrada, no entiendo porque quieren que se vaya Linka —Dijo Luna frustrada.

—Hija, por favor, no te enojes esto, es por el bien de todos, quizás ahora no entiendas todas las razones que tenemos para aceptar, pero cuando seas mayor, quizás nos comprendas —Dijo Rita algo desanimada.

—¿Y cuando la volveremos a ver? —Preguntó Lori preocupada.

—Les prometo que cada fin de semana la iremos a visitar —Respondió alegremente Rita.

* * *

Pasaron los años y Luna quien iba en segundo grado de primaria, volvía a su casa y la miró con un poco de nostalgia

«Han pasado varios meses desde que nos mudamos a esta casa. Extraño la anterior, a pesar de que era más pequeña»

Luna al entrar a la casa, vió a Lincoln y a Lynn armando un castillo con piezas de lego, el cual no duró mucho, pues la futura deportista destruyó el edificio de juguete apenas este quedó terminado.

Ambos infantes parecían divertirse bastante con sus juguetes, la mera figura de ambos hermanos compartiendo representó en Luna el recuerdo de aquella hermana, quien no volvió a ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Linka dejó a su familia, aunque para Luna se había sentido como toda una eternidad. A pesar de que podían seguir visitando a Linka en casa de sus tíos, la relación entre ambas hermanas pasó a distanciarse poco a poco, pues dos días al mes no le resultaba suficiente a Luna para fraternizar con su hermanita, y para colmo, sus tíos finalmente dejaron de asistir a las juntas familiares desde hace un año. ¿Qué habrá sido de Linka? ¿Recordará que alguna vez tuvo una familia que la amaba y cuidaba? ¿Tendrá algún recuerdo de Lincoln, su hermano gemelo?, esas preguntas se le venían a la mente en sus momentos de debilidad y le recordaban su mayor fracaso, ser una hermana.

Luna observaba a su madre sentada en el sofá, quien cargaba con la pequeña Lucy en brazos. Envuelta por las dudas acerca del paradero de su desaparecida hermana, la joven fue directamente con su madre a preguntarle.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo podremos volver a ver a Linka? —Preguntó Luna esperanzada.

—Luna, ya te lo he dicho —Rita suspiró—, no la hemos podido ir a visitar porque tu tía Miriam no pudo ir a las últimas juntas familiares —Dijo Rita tristemente.

—Pero la extraño, cada vez que veo a Lincoln, siempre me acuerdo de ella —Luna se escuchaba cada vez más desanimada.

—Yo tambien la extraño, pero a veces las cosas tienen que ser así, te prometo que cuando podamos, iremos a verla.

—Siempre dices eso, pero nunca lo cumples, yo sabía que si Linka se iba con tia Miriam pasaría esto, ella nunca me agradó —Dijo Luna enfadada.

—Luna, porfavor no… —Rita intentó decir, pero no pudo continuar, ya que Luna se había marchado a su habitación.

Lori, quien estuvo al pendiente de la pequeña disputa, se acercó lentamente a la entrada del dormitorio de la hermana del medio. Con algo de cuidado y sin abrir la puerta, Lori tocó tres veces esperando la reacción de su hermana, pero al no haber respuesta, procedió a preguntar.

—Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Lori preocupada.

—No te importa.

—Claro que sí me importa, eres mi hermana.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Luna abriera la puerta, permitiendo que su hermana entrara.

La habitación constaba de un armario, una cama y junto a ésta, una mesa de noche.

Lori no pudo evitar ver los posters de varios artistas en la habitación, pero más que todo, no pudo evitar ver a Luna, quien yacía en su cama boca abajo.

—Lori, ¿acaso no la extrañas? —Dijo Luna en voz baja.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Linka!, todavía no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que se haya ido con la tia Miriam. Hace bastante que no la vemos, quizás jamás la volveremos a ver.

—Luna, aunque no te agrade, la tía Miriam es mucho mejor que tía Ruth y su ejército de gatos.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

—Eso es cierto, pero…

—Luna, no te preocupes por Linka, papá y mamá decidieron que fuera con tia Miriam porque ellos confían en ella junto con el señor Adreu.

Lori al ver que Luna todavía se veía algo preocupada, le dio una abrazo.

—No te preocupes Luna —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de unos breves momentos Lori se separó de su hermana, quien aprovechó de levantarse y mostrar su mejor gesto.

—Creo que tienes razón —Dijo Luna ya sonriendo, dirigiendo su vista hacia su nueva guitarra eléctrica— ¿Puedes ayudarme a practicar?, practicar con alguien siempre me sube el animo.

—Por supuesto, pero recuerda que no soy tan buena como tú.

—La música es para divertirse, no para ver quien es el mejor.

* * *

Linka se levantó del sofá y dio un par de pasos.

—¿Qué pasó Linka?— preguntó Lana.

—Quiero un vaso con agua, ¿quieren algo de la cocina? —Preguntó Linka dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sofá.

—Yo estoy bien —Respondió Lincoln.

—No, gracias —Dijo Lana tímidamente.

Linka continuó su curso hasta la cocina, se acercó a la despensa para sacar un vaso y antes de que pudiera abrir la llave del lavaplatos, vio a Luna atravesar la puerta que conectaba hacia el jardín.

—¿Qué tal hermana? —Saludó Luna animada.

—No es de tu incumbencia, eh…. ¿cómo te llamabas?

Linka volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia al lavaplatos, abrió la llave y llenó su vaso.

—Me llamo Luna, vamos, no seas así, somos familia ¿no?

—Para mi, tú no eres mi hermana.

Luna sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima.

—Qué… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo Luna con tristeza.

—Lo que oíste, no te considero como una hermana, asi que deja de llamarme así.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Como que por qué?¿ Acaso una hermana te deja de lado y se olvida de tí?

—Yo... yo nunca te olvidé… siempre esperé que volvieras —Dijo Luna tristemente.

Linka de pronto sintió como su garganta se secó y escuchó resonar las palabras de su hermano en su cabeza: "¿No crees que eres un poco hiriente cuando te diriges a los demás?"

—Si fuera así, al menos hubieras intentado algo para saber de mí…

—Lo intenté… —Luna respiró hondo antes de continuar— Todos me decían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volvieras, pero nunca les quise creer. Te extrañaba mucho y quería que estuvieras con nosotros todo el tiempo. Cada vez que veía a Lincoln jugar con nosotras siempre te recordaba.

A Linka se le hacía difícil hablar al escuchar la triste voz de su hermana, la hacía sentir mal de una forma que ella desconocía.

—Y… si tanto me extrañabas ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para hablarme? —Dijo Linka intentando esconder ese extraño sentimiento que sentía al escuchar a Luna.

—Porque sentía vergüenza al verte, cuando te vi en la puerta el dia que llegaste, senti como si todo se me viniera abajo —Luna se tomó un momento antes de continuar, porque se le hacía difícil ver a su pequeña hermana a los ojos, y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para seguir hablando— Te veías triste, quise creer que era por el cansancio, pero al ver que te alejabas de nosotros, pude confirmar lo que más temía… que nos odiabas —A Luna se le empezaron a escapar unas lágrimas.

—No pude hacer nada para que volvieras, y ahora que estás obligada a estar con nosotros, no puedo evitar sentirme como si fuera la peor hermana del mundo, por eso intentaba evitarte encerrandome en el garage todo el día, en vez de hablar contigo.

Linka no sabia que decir, la persona que odiaba hace unos minutos atrás había cambiado totalmente frente a ella. Desde que supo que tenía hermanas mayores, se guardó el profundo deseo de recriminarlas porque la habían dejado de lado, pero al ver a Luna en ese estado, entendió que no la podía odiar, pero tampoco quería perdonarle.

—¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí crecer sin alguien que me apoye —Preguntó finalmente Linka—. ¿Alguien con quien compartir mi día, alguien con quien desahogarme y que me diera su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Linka estaba al borde de las lágrimas y sentía como su garganta se le estuviera cerrando.

—No-no lo sé… pero sé que si no tuviera a mis hermanos para apoyarme, mi vida sería más difícil, y por eso sé que la tuya no lo fue —Luna cerró su puño por la impotencia que sentía al hablarle a su hermana— Entiendo que estés enojada con nosotros, pero quiero que almenos me perdones y sino lo haces, lo entenderé… —Luna se secó las lágrimas con su puño, y olvidando el motivo por el que fue a la cocina, se dirigió al garaje.

—Yo… te perdono Luna.

Luna detuvo su avance. Sentía como si todo el peso que llevaba desde hace años se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

—Pero no te puedo ver como una hermana mayor, tú no estuviste en los momentos en que necesitaba a alguien, ¿quizás podamos ser amigas?

Sin previo aviso más que la pregunta de su hermana menor, Luna se encontró nuevamente sollozando. Se dió vuelta para ver a su hermanita a la cara y al verla quedó emocionalmente destrozada. Linka estaba cabizbaja aguantando las lágrimas al igual que ella.

Luna se acercó a Linka, se arrodilló cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana.

Linka al sentir las manos de Luna, dio un sobresalto. Tal caricia generó en ella una confianza comparada a la que sentía cuando estaba con Lincoln.

—Claro que si… amiga.

Linka evitó el contacto visual con Luna y la dirigió en cambio hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa vio a Lynn siendo retenida por Lincoln y Lana.

Fin del capitulo 8.

* * *

Disculpas por las demora ya que para terminar este capítulo se necesitaba más de una semana para terminarlo por todos los detalles de la continuidad, además de que estuve enfermo una semana completa sin mas que agregar me despido hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sentimientos.

Lynn aún se encontraba meditando acerca del raro comportamiento que tuvo su hermano al lidiar con Lola. Era comprensible que el carácter de la autoproclamada princesa pudiera poner el temperamento de sus hermanas al límite, ¿pero con Lincoln? Lynn conocía muy bien a su hermano, por lo que al verlo entrometido en una discusión de tal intensidad la dejó en blanco, tanto así que incluso ni siquiera pudo modular una respuesta cuando éste la descubrió husmeando tras la puerta.

Tras mucho pensarlo, la deportista decidió levantarse de su cama y dirigirse al pasillo. Aún tenía mucho que aclarar en su cabeza, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía sentido darle tantas vueltas, probablemente Lincoln sólo estaba pasando por esas etapas que tanto sus padres se empeñaban en enseñarle. Ahora mismo, lo único que Lynn quería era pasar un rato agradable con su hermano favorito con la excusa de que debía practicar para un futuro partido de baseball.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en la que ambos hermanos habían compartido algo de tiempo juntos, al menos ya no jugaban con la misma frecuencia desde que apareció Linka. Prácticamente en todo lo que fue el fin de semana, Lincoln había estado fuera de casa junto a su gemela.

Linka no había llevado siquiera una semana desde que llegó y ya había hecho todo un revuelo a su mera gana.

Pero en el fondo, no había nada que hacer, Lynn prefirió contenerse, ¿qué pensarían los demás si la vieran peleando con una recién llegada? Al fin y al cabo Lori podría tener razón, tal vez sólo habría que darle tiempo y espacio para que se acostumbre a su nuevo hogar, aunque eso significase un gran sacrificio, pues aún le guardaba rencor tras su primera impresión.

Lynn cerró sus ojos un momento mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta desde el interior de su habitación, exhaló profundamente a fin de dejar salir el resentimiento interno y procedió a abrir la puerta.

«Pensaba que Lincoln preferiría a su familia antes que una completa extraña, ¿se llevaran bien porque ella se parece a él?» Pensó la castaña

Pero esa pregunta le llevó a otro pensamiento totalmente distinto

«Lincoln nos está dejando de lado a todas. Desde que ella llegó, Lincoln pasa casi todo el tiempo con ella. Hasta dejo una estúpida nota diciendo que iba a dormir con él, porque no soportaba ni mis ronquidos y ni los de Lucy»

Ni siquiera había salido al pasillo, Lynn aún se mantenía frente al marco de su puerta, presa de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía si encontraría a su hermano directamente en su habitación, tal vez tras la discusión con Lola, él pudo haber ido a otro sitio.

«Aunque siendo justos, tampoco es la gran cosa, yo tambien fui a dormir con Lincoln aquella vez que me pelee con Lucy»

Aunque los pensamientos Lynn la mantuvieron parcialmente desconcentrada del mundo real, fue interrumpida a escasos metros de su habitación, por unas voces que parecían provenir desde el delgado muro al lado de su cama.

—¡Cállate! ¿acaso quieres llamar la atención de todos? —Fue la voz de lo que posiblemente era una fémina quien mantenía una discusión dentro de la misma habitación en la que Lincoln tuvo dicha pelea con Lola minutos atrás.

«¿Acaso ese fue Lincoln? No, no puede ser, él había salido momentos atrás de la habitación de Lola y Lana»

Lynn no entendía qué estaba pasando, por lo que cerró la puerta y retornó a su cama, la cual usó de apoyo para acercar su rostro y pegar la oreja contra la pared.

—Antes de que cualquiera de tus queridas hermanas siquiera osen tocar la perilla de esa puerta, tú estarás pintando el césped de rojo en el patio ¿acaso es eso lo que quieres?

«¿A quién está amenazando? Maldición por lo que dice, la lanzará por la ventana»

Lynn estaba hirviendo de rabia, no importa a cuál de sus hermanas estuviera amenazando, ella estaba apunto de salir de su habitación para intervenir, pero una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

«Es Linka, si Lincoln se entera de lo que ella le está haciendo, se dará cuenta de cómo es ella en realidad»

—Bien, al parecer tienes dos opciones, una es que caigas por la ventana y la otra es… no lo sé ¿qué otra opción tienes? pero antes de que hables, quiero oír tu respuesta, si dices cualquier otra cosa… bueno, ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿de acuerdo?

Lynn cerró sus puños, ¿realmente Linka iba a arrojar a alguien por la ventana?. No, nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de cruzar esa línea. Lo más seguro es que se tratara de otra de sus tácticas baratas para llevarse mal con los demás, o al menos eso fue lo que Lynn se estuvo repitiendo en la cabeza una y otra vez para no salir corriendo hasta la habitación de al lado y golpear a la recién llegada en el rostro.

—Habla claro, ¿o acaso quieres que me aburra y te deje caer? —Se le oyó decir a Linka.

—Dis-disculparme con Lincoln… —Respondió exasperadamente otra voz, una cuya familiaridad permitió a Lynn asimilarla rápidamente.

«¡Es Lola!»

—¿Sólo con Lincoln? ¿o hay alguien más a quien heriste con tus imprudentes actos?

—Vamos, no es tan difícil, la respuesta está frente a ti

Hubo un momento de silencio. Lynn temía por la seguridad de su hermana, aunque más que todo estaba atenta a que la conversación no parase, ya que se lamentaría de no haber intervenido. Lo último que quería la deportista era el grito desesperado de Lola cayendo desde el segundo piso.

—Li… Linka.

«Entonces de eso se trataba es una desgraciada como alguien puede tratar así a su hermana»

—Esa es tu segunda opción y si la quieres tomar ahora, este es el momento —.

—Disculpa Linka, nunca debí tocar tu libro... ni mucho menos destruirlo p… por favor, perdóname.

Lynn no cabía de la rabia, lo único que quería hacer es golpear a Linka, pero el hecho de hacer que Lincoln entre en razón sobre quién es enverdad Linka la hacía seguir esperando.

«nadie trata asi a alguien de mi familia»

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil disculparse con los demás. Cuando te recuperes recuerda disculparte con Lincoln y le diré a los demás que no entren hasta que quieras salir, ya que tuviste un momento emocional bastante intenso conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

«esa desgraciada»

Lynn escucho como la puerta de la habitación se cerró y espero unos momentos para que Linka se fuera de la habitación para que no descubriera que la estaba espiando.

Lynn se separó de la pared para ir a la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y no vio a nadie en el pasillo. Rápidamente fue a la habitación de las gemelas y al abrir la puerta vio Lola sentada a un costado de su cama con sus rodillas cubriendo su cara a la vez que sus brazos abrazaban sus rodillas.

Lynn se acercaba lentamente hacia Lola mientras le pregunto.

—¿Lola estás bien?

Lola no se inmuto seguía en la misma posición Lynn al acercarse se percató que Lola estaba temblando, la deportista al acercarse lo suficiente apoyo su mano en la espalda de su hermana. Esta al sentir el tacto de su hermana rápidamente se alejó de ella

—Dejame sola— balbuceo la pequeña niña

Toda la preocupación de Lynn lentamente se iba disminuyendo mientras que su ira tomaba su lugar.

—Ella está muerta— mencionó Lynn mientras apretaba los puños

—No Lynn, no quiero más problemas— masculló Lola tristemente mientras apretaba aun mas sus piernas

—no dejaré que ella se salga con la suya — Lynn rapidamente salio de la habitación y empezó a revisar las habitaciones del segundo piso en busca de Linka, pero no se encontraba en ninguna de estas. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se percató de Lincoln y Lana viendo la televisión. Lynn se dirigió enfrente de sus hermanos para llamar su atención.

—¿Lynn por que estas bloqueando el te…— Pero Lincoln fue interrumpido por Lynn

—¿Dónde está ella?— preguntó agresivamente la chica de cabello castaño

—¿Quien?

—Pues a...— por alguna extraña razón a Lynn le disgustaba pronunciar ese nombre— Linka ¿donde esta ella?

—Está en la cocina, dijo que iba por un vaso con agua, ¿porque preguntas?— Dijo la chica de la gorra

—Porque la hare picadillos apenas la vea— Respondió irritada Lynn mientras se dirigía a la cocina

—¿Que? ¿Porque?— Pregunto confundido Lincoln mientras se levantaba del asiento para seguir a Lynn.

Lynn no respondió, porque sabía si decía sus intenciones ahora, Lincoln interferiría como siempre lo hace, pero si se lo recrimina cara a cara a Linka, Lincoln estaría de su parte de una buena vez por todas.

Lincoln estaba asustado el silencio de Lynn delataba que algo malo había ocurrido, este dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Lana para que lo ayudara, ya que él no le podría hacer frente a Lynn solo.

—Vamos Lynn, dime porque estas enojada con Linka, acaso ella tomó algo tuyo o rompio algo— balbuceaba nerviosamente Lincoln

Lincoln no sabia que hacer, cuando Lynn estaba así de molesta no había quien la detuviera, miró hacia ambos lados y vio a Lana igualmente preocupada.

Al encontrarse cerca de la cocina vio Luna tomando de los hombros a Linka y al saber que Lynn podría arruinar un momento bastante importante para su hermana, no tuvo otra opción que intentar detener a Lynn abrazando su torso y jalando hacia atrás pero era inútil Lynn era más fuerte y simplemente lo arrastraba

—Lana ayúdame— Dijo con dificultad Lincoln

Lana no dudo dos veces en ayudarlo sujetando la pierna derecha de la deportista provocando que esta fuera mucho más lento hasta el punto de casi no avanzar.

Linka se percató de que Lynn estaba siendo retenida por Lincoln y Lana y rápidamente pasó su mano por sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas

—¿Que están haciendo?— pregunto confundida Linka

—No te vengas a hacer la inocente, se lo que hiciste— Dijo Lynn irritada

Luna se separó un poco de Linka y la miró algo confundida

—¿A qué te refieres?— respondió la chica de cabello blanco

— A que casi lanzas por la ventana a Lola por un estúpido libro

—¡¿Que?!— dijeron Luna y Lana al unísono mientras que Lincoln perplejo por la aclaración soltó a Lynn.

Esta al ver la oportunidad se soltó del agarre de Lana y se abalanzó en contra de Linka dejándola de espaldas al piso mientras que Lynn estaba sobre ella.

—Te haré pedazos— Dijo Lynn mientras alzaba su puño en contra de su hermana albina

—hazlo no me importa— dijo Linka preparada para recibir el puñetazo de Lynn que nunca llegó porque Luna levantó de los brazos a Lynn

—¡Hey! Explicate Lynn a que te refieres con que Linka intentó lanzar a Lola por la ventana.

Lynn intentando zafarse del agarre de Luna explicó —escuche a Linka decir que si Lola no se disculpaba con ella la iba a lanzar por la ventana o dime que estoy mintiendo— Lynn miró furiosamente a Linka como se levantaba del suelo, pero esta no dijo nada

Luna miró preocupada a Linka buscando alguna señal en su rostro indicandole que era mentira lo que decía Lynn, pero ella solo evito las miradas de sus hermanos

—Pero tu me prometiste que no le harias nada Linka— Dijo Lincoln preocupado

—y así fue, si fuera por mi ella ya tendría menos dientes en su cara

Lana estaba aterrorizada por lo que escuchaba «¿golpearla hasta sacarle los dientes, Lanzarla por la ventana?» Lana reaccionó y fue hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana gemela.

—¡Lana!— dijo Lincoln al ver como esta última se dirige hacia las escaleras

Luna estaba perpleja, lo que hace pocos minutos creía que Linka era alguien amable que solo necesitaba estar en compañía, pero por lo que escuchaba de Lynn y confirmaba con las reacciones de Linka era algo peor, ella solo tenía suerte de que la perdonara quizás si estuviera en otra situación simplemente la dejaría de lado y la mandaría al demonio.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡¿Luna porque sostienes a Lynn de esa manera?!— Dijo la señora Loud al entrar a la cocina por la puerta del comedor.

Linka al ver escuchar la seria voz de su madre, entro en panico.

«maldición,esa imbécil acaba de arruinarlo todo ¿Que me llegaran a hacer?¿Sera como mamá?»

Linka empezó a recordar los momentos cuando ella no podía cumplir las tareas haciendo que su madre la regaña y la encerrara en su habitación, su desolada habitación, donde pasaba casi todo el dia, al igual cuando asumió que su padre nunca volvería o cuando perdió Edwin.

Linka llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente en un burdo intento de parar todos esos recuerdos, pero era inútil cada vivencia mala recordaba a la siguiente y así sucesivamente, como la vez que metieron su mochila en la basura o las veces que la dejaban sola en los trabajos de la escuela. De pronto su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

—Linka ¿cariño estás bien?— Preguntó Rita preocupada.

La chica del cabello blanco al escuchar las palabras de su madre la hicieron entrar en sí y al darse cuenta que todos los presentes la estaban viendo y al no querer explicar lo que le acababa de suceder prefirió escapar por la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

—¡Linka espera!— Gritó Lincoln mientras perseguía a su hermana.

Lincoln miró a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación preocupado.

—Iré por ella— Dijo finalmente el peliblanco.

—Lincoln, ¿estarás bien solo?— Preguntó Luna preocupada

Lincoln no respondió y fue a seguir a su gemela.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso?— Preguntó Sr. Lynn el cual acababa de entrar a la cocina.

* * *

Lincoln intentaba seguirle el paso a su gemela, pero esto le resultaba sumamente difícil por su poca condición física, mientras intentaba no perderla de vista un pensamiento lo empezaba a atormentar.

«¿De verdad ella es capaz de matar a alguien?»

Pero intentaba dejar de lado esa duda, lo que importaba ahora era seguir a su hermana ya que cabía la posibilidad de que quizás ella nunca volviera y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, desde que había escuchado como era su vida diaria antes de volver a Royal Woods se prometió a sí mismo no dejarla sola ya que era casi como abandonarse a él mismo.

La persecución paro cuando Linka se detuvo a la mitad de un puente que pasaba por encima de una carretera.

—Lin… ka— Dijo el chico de camisa naranja casi sin aliento.

Ella lo ignoro, y siguio viendo los autos pasar por debajo de ellos.

Lincoln espero unos momentos para poder recuperar el aliento y ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Linka ¿Porque te fuiste de esa manera?

—¿Crees que acabe todo si salto?— dijo sombríamente

—¿A q-qué te refieres?— Dijo Lincoln asustado

—A que si salto acabaré con todo, ya no estorbare en tu familia y ya no se tendrán que preocupar por mi.— Decía Linka mientras miraba los autos pasar— volverán ser ustedes once

—Yo...— Lincoln estaba congelado,no sabía qué decir.

—No tengo a nadie por quien seguir, si tu sigues conmigo solo empeorará tu vida y al resto de nues… tu familia.

Lincoln corrió hacia Linka y la abrazo, pero ella ni se inmuto —Yo te quiero Linka, no te dejare que lo hagas — dijo finalmente Lincoln —No podría continuar sabiendo que tú estarías...— Lincoln se le escapaban las lágrimas en tan solo pensar en la cruel decisión que quería tomar su hermana — La vida ha sido demasiado cruel contigo y ahora que estás con nosotros, que estas conmigo tu vida puede mejorar.

—Yo me canse de sentir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, antes al menos podía mantenerme triste, pero ahora no se que sentir, creía que simplemente podía dejarlos de lado a todos, pero es imposible, con ustedes es siempre revivir malos momentos que tenía enterrados y recordar viejas pesadillas — Dijo Linka mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

—Pero no tienes porque guardarlos para ti sola, ahora estas con nosotros no tienes porque acarrear tus problemas sola.

Linka enojada se separó del abrazo de su hermano haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás. Linka se dio media vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos con desprecio.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?— Dijo Linka enojada

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Lincoln asustado.

—El de ser el señor "lo tengo que arreglar todo o sino no puedo dormir",¿acaso nunca te llegas a aburrir? No entiendes que no lo puedes arreglar todo— Respondió frustrada.

—¡Yo se que no lo puedo arreglar todo!—. Lincoln se levantó del suelo antes de continuar —Muchas veces lo he intentado, pero casi siempre fracaso— Dijo Lincoln frustrado

—Eres patetico, solo quieres satisfacer tu ego haciendo buenas acciones

—Yo no hago esto por mi…

—¿Y porque lo haces? No te entiendo ¿Que otra razon tendrias para ayudar a alguien a quien no conoces?

—Yo solo quiero devolver todo lo que mi familia hace por mi, cuando tengo problemas nuestras hermanas se entrometen aunque yo no lo quiera y aunque me duela admitirlo si no interfirieran en mi vida yo no sería quien soy ahora.

—Pero nosotros nos conocemos hace unos pocos días ¿Eso como te hace estar en deuda conmigo?

—Pues tu pudiste soportar todo lo que pasaste mientras que yo no me puedo imaginar valerme por mí mismo en tu situación. Es extraño decirlo pero… gracias. No se que haria si nuestros papeles se invirtieran.

Linka no sabia que responderle, asi que decidio cambiar el tema —¿Y no te enfada lo que le hice a Lola?— Preguntó Linka.

—Por supuesto que me enfada, pero no puedo enojarme contigo, sabía que si te dejaba sola podía llegar a pasar algo parecido por eso te pregunte si podías manejarlo con tranquilidad, esto es por mi culpa.

—Vamos Lincoln, ¿como va a ser tu culpa? yo amenacé de muerte a esa engreída.

—Pues yo debí ser más duro con ella y no dejar que la encararas, ya que ella destruyo tu libro.

—Al menos me pude desahogar un poco con ella— Linka soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar —Pero lo que realmente quería era que se disculpara contigo, una niñata no debería tratar así a alguien mayor que ella.

—Bueno quizás le vendría bien que alguien le llamara la atención de una forma menos física.

Linka dirigió su mirada al piso por lo avergonzada que se sentía —Quizas tengas razon, fui demasiado dura con ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde los hermanos estuvieron viendo los autos pasar a la vez que el sol se estaba ocultándose.

—¿Y porque escapaste de esa forma de casa?—. Dijo Lincoln rompiendo el silencio.

—Es que me asusté cuando Rita entró a la cocina, pensé que me iba a golpear como lo hace Mamá

Lincoln dirigió su mirada a Linka y le respondió —Ella nunca haría eso, no se como Mamá y Miriam pueden ser hermanas por como lo cuentas ellas es la peor persona del mundo.

—No confundas ella normalmente se enoja porque está ebria, cuando no lo está es una buena persona cuando está de buen humor casi siempre prepara mi almuerzo favorito y me ayuda con los deberes de la escuela.

—ya veo… y ¿cual es tu almuerzo favorito?

—Es arroz con hamburguesa pero no creas que es simple de preparar. El arroz que prepara mamá es especial le añade pimientos y zanahorias y las hamburguesas las prepara ellaa mano, ya que no le gustan las hamburguesas congeladas.

—suena delicioso, quisiera algun dia probar ese almuerzo.

—¿Crees que ellos se molestaran conmigo?—. Dijo Linka desanimada

—¿ A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a nuestros padres ya que acabo de escaparme de casa y a Lana esa chiquilla es bastante agradable y quizás me odie por hacerle algo tan feo a su hermana gemela.

—Yo diría que ellos están más preocupados que molestos, ya que es bastante tarde incluso se está poniendo el sol y sobre Lana deberías explicarle lo que sucedió con tu libro ella lo entendera, vamos a casa para que se lo expliques— con esto Lincoln se giró y emprendió marcha hacia su casa

—De acuerdo pero antes— Linka empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su suéter hasta que sacó una caja de color rojo y la lanzó hacia la carretera y camino con Lincoln devuelta a su hogar.

—¿Que acabas de lanzar?

—Eran mis cigarrillos, yo he estado fumando para intentar escapar de mis problemas, pero cuando tuvimos esa conversación en la banca me estaba planteando dejarlos de una buena vez por todas y no dejar que mis problemas me arrollen, pero ahora me decidí de una buena vez por todas— Explico Linka mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

—Gracias por dejarlos no sabes lo incomodo que me pone verte fumar—. Mencionó Lincoln aliviado.

—Si lo sabia tu cara no deja nada a la imaginación hermanito— Linka golpeó con su dedo índice la frente de Lincoln y apresuró su caminata.

Lincoln soltó unas carcajadas mientras se frotaba la frente con su mano, mientras le seguía el paso a Linka.

—Eso me hizo recordar ¿Quién de nosotros es el mayor?

—Pues quien sabe podrías preguntarle a nuestros padres ellos deberían saber.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando los gemelos llegaron a casa.

Lincoln agarró el picaporte de la puerta y antes de hacerlo girar miró a su hermana

—¿Estas lista?

—Que preguntas haces si no estuviera lista todavia estariamos en el puente hablando.

Lincoln solo giro los ojos y abrió la puerta, del otro lado los estaban esperando sus padres.

—Alfin gracias a Dios que volvieron— Dijo Rita al abalanzarse para abrazar a sus hijos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Rita romperá el abrazo.

—Nos tenían bastante preocupados— aclaró Sr. Lynn.

—Se que estan enojados conmigo ahora iré a mi habitación y no saldré— Dijo Linka resignada.

—Hija, sabemos que lo que hiciste no fue nada bueno, pero las cosas no se arreglan de ese modo, te tienes que disculpar con Lola ahora mismo— Dijo Rita amable.

Linka miro algo confundida a Lincoln buscando en su rostro alguna seña de que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad

«¿es así de simple?» pensaba Linka incrédula mientras que Lincoln solo asentia.

—Esta bien lo haré— Dijo Linka finalmente.

Linka rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Lola y vio como la mayoría de sus demás hermanas la miraban cuando esta entró a la habitación.

Linka vio como Lana estaba sentada junto con Lola en la cama de esta última.

Lass al escuchar la puerta cerrarse dirigieron sus miradas a Linka.

—Yo...—. Linka no sabía por dónde comenzar ella no era buena para estas cosas —Solo vine a disculparme, fui una estupida y realmente no quería hacerte daño Lola solo quería asustarte para que te disculparas con Lincoln, está bien si no me vuelves a hablar después de esto y Lana también quisiera que me perdones.

—No sé si quiero perdonarte Linka, yo creía que eras alguien divertida, pero ahora no sé qué pensar de ti—. Respondio Lana

Lola solo se quedo viendo a Linka, esta última soltó un suspiro de resignación y dio media vuelta para cruzar la puerta, al abrirla vio como la mayoría de sus hermanas estaba expectante a la conversación, Linka ya no le quedaban energías para una entrevista con cada una de las presentes así que rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación para luego subirse a su cama y bruscamente cubrirse con sus sábanas y dormirse lo antes posible.

Fin del capitulo 9.

* * *

 **Bueno quisiera decirles que yo no dejare esta historia de lado todabia tiene para bastante mas y como una disculpa por demorarme tanto en este capitulo constestare cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan sobre la historia, hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Intentando cambiar

El ruido del reloj hizo que Linka se despertara, esta se sentía bastante agotada por todas las cosas que ocurrieron el día anterior y con un poco de enojo apago la alarma del reloj.

«Vamos, tienes que levantarte» se dijo a sí misma para motivarse a empezar su rutina.

Miró su reloj despertador que se encontraba entre el borde de la cama y la pared era de color rosado y tenía dos botones uno para apagar la alarma y otro para encender la pantalla era un poco infantil para su gusto, pero era una de las pocas cosas que se llevó consigo. Linka prendió la luz del reloj y vio que eran las seis de la mañana «Ojala pudiera dormir media hora más, pero seguro que perdería toda la mañana esperando el baño».

* * *

Linka iba saliendo del baño ya arreglada para la escuela cuando vio a Lincoln esperando tras la puerta.

—Buenos días—. Saludo el chico que todavía estaba en pijamas.

—¿Que tienen de buenos? Y por cierto ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—. Pregunto Linka algo irritada.

—Bueno, ya que tu te levantas temprano para ir a la escuela decidi que tambien me levantare temprano para que no vayas sola.

A Linka se le formo una sonrisa involuntaria.

—De acuerdo, pero no te demores— Linka suspiro y con algo de vergüenza preguntó —¿Quieres que prepare un par de sandwiches para el desayuno?—.

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta—Claro—. respondió alegre.

—Los hare con huevo revuelto ¿No hay problema?—. Dijo Linka mientras salía de la entrada del baño.

—No, ninguno—. Respondió Lincoln mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln bajo a la sala Linka lo estaba esperando en el sofá y en la mesa de la sala habían dos emparedados.

—Gracias— Dijo Lincoln tomando uno de los sandwich y sentándose al lado de su hermana que ya estaba comiéndose el suyo.

Lincoln le dio un par de mordiscos a su sándwich, estaba bastante bueno y antes de que pudiera darle otro mordisco escucho algunos ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba.

—Será mejor que vallamos a la escuela, ya escucho algunas de nuestras hermanas levantarse y no tengo animos de saludar—. Dijo con desánimo.

—Esta bien, deja ir por mis cosas a mi habitación y nos iremos—. Respondió Lincoln mientras se levantaba del sofá y se apresuraba en terminar su desayuno.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su alcoba y vio como Luna y Lori estaban esperando afuera del baño, Lincoln fue a su habitación para tomar su mochila, al salir de la habitación vio a Lynn saliendo de su habitación.

—Lincoln ¿ya estas listo? ¿Acaso tienes que entregar otro proyecto a primera hora?—. Preguntó la atleta

—No, nada de eso yo ya me voy a la escuela Linka me está esperando—. Respondió Lincoln.

—Hey..—. Lynn no pudo terminar ya que su hermano había bajado las escaleras a toda prisa.

Lincoln al terminar de bajar las escaleras vio que su gemela lo estaba esperando en la entrada principal.

—Aquí tienes—. Dijo Linka mientras le entregaba algo de dinero a su hermano —Es para el almuerzo, Papá me dijo que te lo entregará.

—Gracias y ¿Que hay de ti?

—También me dio dinero no te preocupes—. Respondió Linka mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse hacia afuera.

Lincoln guardando el dinero que le dio Linka mientras caminaba hacia afuera y cerraba la puerta principal.

—¿Y que más te dijo Papá?—. Preguntó Lincoln mientras emprendía rumbo hacia la escuela a la vez que Linka le siguió el paso.

—Pues solo pregunto como estaba—. Linka dio un pesado suspiro antes de continuar —¿Como puedo arreglar las cosas con ellas?

—¿Con quienes?—. Dijo Lincoln algo confundido por como cambio el tema de conversación.

—Luna y Lana, no quiero que ellas están enojadas conmigo.

—Pues tienes que hablarles, esa es la única forma que tienes para arreglar las cosas.

—Me imaginaba que dirías eso, bueno no me queda otra opción, cuando volvamos tendría que hablarles—. Dijo Linka resignada mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos

—Quizás si les explicas que tan valioso era tu libro para ti puedan entenderte.

—Si, suena a una buena idea—. Respondió Linka con tristeza.

Linka dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, ya se le había olvidado lo que había sucedido con su libro, Lincoln noto como el tono de su hermana se hizo más triste y rápidamente cambió el tema.

—¿y de qué hablaron tú y Luna ayer?

—No te interesa—. Respondió amargamente Linka.

«Parece que hable demás» Se dijo Lincoln mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pavimento. De pronto Lincoln miro hacia adelante y chasqueo sus dedos, dirigió su mirada a Linka.

—¿Ayer me preguntaste cual de nosotros es el mayor?

—Si… ¿y?

—Pues cuando subiste le pregunté a mamá y me dijo que yo era el mayor exactamente por tres minutos.

—Felicidades, ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de comprar cómics?—. Pregunto Linka con un tono burlesco mientras dirigía una mirada de incredulidad a su hermano.

—Claro que no, tu no sabes lo satisfactorio que es comprar un comic nuevo.

—No crees que tienes suficien…—. Linka no termino de hablar porque se había tropezado con un desnivel de la acera haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Lincoln alcanzó a sujetar la mano de Linka esto evitó que su gemela cayera al piso y con el agarre de su hermano Linka recuperó el equilibrio.

—Ten más cuidado—. Dijo Lincoln amablemente.

—Ya lo sé, solo me distraje unos segundos...—. Respondió irritada Linka mientras dirigía su vista hacia su mano.

Su hermano todavia la tenia sujeta de la mano. Lincoln al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermana y rápidamente soltó la mano de Linka y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos avergonzado.

Linka al ver el gesto de su hermano se puso a reír —Como alguien que ha vivido con diez hermanas puede ser tan vergonzoso—. Dijo Linka entre carcajadas mientras continuaba su rumbo hacia la escuela mientras que su hermano le seguía el paso.

—Ya te había dicho que es porque todavía no estoy acostumbrado a ti—. Dijo Lincoln con nervios.

—Si sigues asi jamas besaras a una chica—. Dijo Linka con tono burlesco mientras sigue soltando unas leves carcajadas.

—Bueno yo…— Lincoln se llevó su mano derecha a la parte posterior de su cuello

—Espera, me quieres decir que ya has besado a una chica—. La cara de Linka cambió repentinamente de una sonriente a una seria.

Lincoln se apeno un poco y se sonrojo —Si, pero no fue nada serio solo fue para comprobar algo.

—¿Acaso eres gay?—Pregunto sorprendida Linka —Porque si es asi no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no!— gritó Lincoln aun mas sonrojado.

—¿Entonces qué querías comprobar?—. Pregunto Linka incrédula.

—Queria saber si enverdad yo le gustaba—. El tono de voz de Lincoln con cada palabra que daba disminuia

—¿Acaso no le preguntaste antes de besarla?

—Es que en el momento parecía buena idea—. Respondió intentando excusarse.

—¿Y a quién besaste Romeo?

—P–pues fue a...

Linka le dirigía una mirada seria a su hermano esto hacía que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

—Ronnie anne—. Respondió Lincoln avergonzado a no más poder.

Linka se empezó a reír a carcajadas —Sabes, no tienes para que impresionarme y ni siquiera lo haces bien, como alguien como tú tendría las agallas suficientes para besar a Ronnie sin preguntárselo antes.

Lincoln no sabia que decir le apenaba mucho el simple hecho por cómo se habían dado las cosas, claro habían quedado en buenos términos después de que el la llamo, pero nunca volvieron a tocar el tema de nuevo.

Linka miraba a su hermano en busca de alguna seña de que confirmara que solo estaba presumiendo, pero al no tener respuesta de este y este se veía cada vez mas incomodo significaba una sola cosa, estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces es verdad...—. Dijo finalmente Linka —¿Y porque pensaste que le gustabas?

—Es que ella por un tiempo me molestaba en la escuela y cuando mis hermanas se enteraron, me habían dicho que es porque le gustaba. Al principio no les crei, pero despues que le dije a Clyde lo que mis hermanas me habían dicho y me dijo que podrían tener razón, entonces me confie y como habíamos acordado encontrarnos enfrente de mi casa anteriormente llegue y la bese.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?—. Pregunto intrigada Linka

—Pues, me golpeo—. Dijo Lincoln con desánimo

—Era de esperarse—. La cara de Linka volvió a ser la misma inexpresiva de siempre.

—La cosa es que, cuando subí a mi habitación me arrojo un bistec congelado por la ventana y este tenía una nota en la cual estaba escrito su número de teléfono, entonces la llame y le explique lo que había sucedido después de hablar quedamos como amigos.

—Ya veo—. Respondió con desinterés Linka.

—¿Y tu has besado a alguien?—. Pregunto curioso el peliblanco al ver a su hermana tan tranquil

Linka se sonrojó de inmediato y se puso nerviosa —Bueno yo…—. Trago algo de saliva.

—Nunca he besado a nadie—. Respondió apenas—No soy de enamorarme tan fácil y me da mucha pena empezar una conversación—. Se excusó Linka al ver que su hermano tenia mas experiencia en el tema.

—Sabes, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar hasta el almuerzo, siento que esto se esta poniendo incomodo—. Dijo Linka a la vez que empezó a aumentar el ritmo del paso.

Lincoln se sintió algo mal por su pregunta, asi que decidio hacerle caso al menos le respondió eso lo hacía sentirse un poco menos preocupado al no dañar la confianza mutua que tenía con su hermana.

* * *

El dia continuo normal, Linka normalmente en la escuela no estaba con Lincoln ya que sentía que la gente podía pensar cosas raras sobre ellos dos además del hecho de que desde que llegó Lincoln la acompañaba casi en todos lados y necesitaba a veces un tiempo a solas para analizar tantos sucesos en tan poco tiempo.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo Linka se sentó junto a Ronnie anne, el dia anterior hablaron cosas triviales como donde viven, que hacen usualmente, exceptuando el tema de la familia ya que Ronnie al escuchar la auto presentación de Linka sentía que era un tema delicado.

—¿Y qué hiciste ayer?— Pregunto Linka, mientras llevaba una cucharada de comida a su boca, no era muy buena, pero ciertamente sabía mucho mejor que la insípida comida que servían en su antigua escuela.

—Nada interesante, solo lo de siempre— Respondió Ronnie mientras bebía una soda.

—¿Y cómo se llevan tu y Lincoln?—. Mientras volvía a llevarse una cucharada de comida a la boca.

Ronnie se atraganto un poco con la bebida —¿Porque preguntas algo asi tan derrepente?— Preguntó Ronnie intentado evitar la pregunta.

—A mi me gusta ir al grano, así que respóndeme ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano?

—Somos buenos amigos, solo eso amigos—. Respondió nerviosa la Latina.

—¿De verdad? Por qué suenas como si fueran algo más.

—Estoy hablando enserio solo somos amigos—. Ronnie Afirmó seriamente

—No sabía que los amigos se besaban ¿O es algo americano? no estoy muy al día con las costumbres de este país.

Ronnie de pronto se enrojecio, «acaso no sabe qué es ser discreta o que son las indirectas» Pensó la morena mientras intentaba recuperar su tranquilidad.

—¿Quien te dijo eso?—. Preguntó agresivamente Ronnie.

—Lincoln—. Linka respondió sin más.

A Ronnie depronto empezo a mirar a los lados como si alguien los estuviera espiando.

—A quién buscas a tu novio. Porque si fuera por mi yo no te daria mi aprobación para que salgas con mi hermano— Dijo Linka en tono burlesco haciendo que Ronnie de la vergüenza pasará a la ira.

—¿Quien te crees tu para decirme que es mi novio? Solo somos amigos cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir—Respondió Ronnie con enojo.

—Hey calmate solo queria saber si mi hermano salía contigo no tienes para que alterarte—. Dijo Linka intentando calmar a su amiga.

Cuando Ronnie se levantó del asiento para recriminar seriamente a Linka pero en ese instante aparecieron Lincoln y Clyde.

—Hola chicas ¿Que están haciendo?—. Preguntó Lincoln desconcertado.

—Bueno yo le estaba preguntando a Ronnie sobre…

—Disculpen tengo que hacer algo—. Dijo Ronnie mientras salía apresurada hacia la salida de la cafetería avergonzada por la posición poco favorable en la que estaba discutiendo.

—¿Que le sucede?— Dijo Clyde desconcertado.

Linka solo levanto los hombros mientras se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?—. Pregunto nuevamente Lincoln

—Solo le estaba preguntando que iba a hacer despues de clases, no tengo idea porque salió huyendo—. Respondió Linka

Lincoln se encontraba incrédulo ante la respuesta de Linka, pero no le siguió poniendo importancia ya que Linka se mostraba tranquila.

El almuerzo y el resto de horas de clases transcurrieron normalmente con la excepción de que Ronnie no volvió a la cafetería y solo apareció para entrar a clases a la hora correspondiente. Al término de las clases los gemelos volvieron caminando a casa pero al llegar al buzón Linka se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Lincoln me haces un favor?—. Pregunto Linka.

—Por Supuesto ¿Cual?—. Respondió amablemente.

—No quiero que intervengas cuando valla a hablar con Luna, por que no te intentas relajar hoy ya has hecho mucho por mi—. respondió amablemente Linka.

—De acuerdo—. A Lincoln se le hizo algo extraño aceptar, la última vez que hablo de esa manera las cosas con Lola salieron mal.

Linka tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir antes de continuar su travesía hacia la casa Loud. Al entrar vio que en la sala estaba Lori y Leni viendo el televisor estas le dirigieron su mirada y Leni se levantó de la emoción al ver a sus hermanos entrar por la puerta.

—Alfin te estuve esperando desde que llegué de la escuela—. Dijo Leni mientras tomaba a Linka de la mano y la guiaba por las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Lori.

—Creo que deberías dejar de arrastrarme de esa manera a tu habitación—. Dijo algo incomoda Linka

—Disculpa es que estoy tan emocionada, además de lo que me pediste que te hiciera hice varias prendas mas—. Dijo Leni mientras hurgaba en su closet.

Linka estaba apunto de escaparse e irse a su habitación o algún otro lugar lo más alejado de Leni, realmente no le gustaba probarse ropa ya que prefiere prendas que sean pocas vistosas y cómodas, aunque su estilo fácilmente se podía confundir con el de un chico ya que siempre usaba jeans y sweaters que tenían gorros y prefería que fueran de colores oscuros y/o apagados.

—¿cuál era tu nombre?—. Pregunto Linka mientras se sentaba en la cama de Lori.

—Oh cierto me llamo Leni

—¿Y tu no estas enojada conmigo por lo de ayer?

—Claro que no, ¿Porque debería estar enojada contigo? eres mi hermanita—. Respondió Leni mientras dejaba un montón de ropa cerca de Linka.

—Bueno, por lo que le hice a Lola ayer—. Dijo Linka avergonzada.

—No te preocupes ya te disculpaste y eso es lo importante, ahora quiero que te pruebes esto—. Aclaro Leni mientras levantaba un falda a cuadros de color azul.

—Bueno a mi realmente no me gusta usar faldas y...—. Linka no pudo continuar excusándose al ver el rostro de Leni cambiar de uno emocionado a un resignado, le recordó bastante lo que le sucedió con Luna todavía se arrepiente de cómo la trato cuando esta se le acercó amablemente y ella la trato como si fuera un animal de la calle.

—Esta bien ¿Que mas tienes en ese montón?—. Leni se emocionó al ver el cambio de Linka y rápidamente tomó la primera teñida de prendas y se las entregó en sus manos.

Leni alzó dos prendas la de su mano derecha sostenía una blusa de color blanco que tiene un pañuelo azul en el cuello mientras que en su otra mano tenia una falda de color azul además que en cada pliegue tenía una línea blanca.

Linka soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a cambiarse sus prendas. Al terminar se dirigio al espejo que estaba en la habitación.

«Me veo ridicula» Se dijo Linka al ver su reflejo.

—Te ves excelente, pero tus zapatos negros no combinan, no importa le pediré a Lori si nos puede llevar al centro comercial y compraremos unos lindos zapatos—. Explicaba emocionada Leni

Linka no estaba acostumbrada a alguien tan energética como Leni le incomodaba bastante lo feliz que llegaba a ser por cosas tan insignificantes.

—¿Podemos continuar?—. Preguntó incómoda Linka.

Leni asintió repetidas veces mientras apretaba los puños de la emoción a simple vista se notaba lo feliz que era al compartir sus gustos con su hermanita.

Las otras prendas que le había preparado Leni era un vestido de una sola pieza de color verde agua que tenía adornada una flor hecha de lentejuelas en el lado derecho del pecho del vestido, el siguiente era un poco más del estilo que preferiría Linka esta era una camisa celeste, sobre esta una chaqueta de color azul marino y unos jeans del mismo color pero estos estaban ajustados y la última prenda que le tenía preparada Leni era la camisa naranja y una falda azul a cuadros.

«Definitivamente sí Lincoln fuera una niña usaría esta ropa» Pensó Linka mientras se veía al espejo.

—¿Que tal? Dime que te encanto—. Dijo Leni con emoción.

—Si… esta bonito—. Respondió Linka intentado fingir felicidad mientras peleaba por no escapar de la habitación.

—Espera, tu cabello es un desastre ven siéntate—. Dijo Leni mientras se subía a su cama y se ponía de rodillas mientras invitaba con la mano a Linka que se sentara en la orilla. Linka simplemente suspiro y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras Leni tomaba un cepillo para el pelo que había en la mesita de noche que estaba entremedio de las dos camas.

Al pasar el cepillo levemente por el cabello de la chica este se atasco rápidamente.

—Eso duele—. Se quejó Linka mientras Leni hacia mas fuerza para arrastrar el cepillo por el cabello de Linka.

—¿Acaso nunca te cepillas el cabello? Lo tienes muy enredado—. Se quejó Leni mientras intentaba terminar de bajar el cepillo por el cabello de su hermana.

—Pues no, por eso me gusta usar el cabello corto además así me entero más fácil de que si alguien me intenta cortar el cabello—. Respondió tristemente Linka a la vez sentía como su garganta se le secaba al recordar el motivo de su cabello corto.

—¿Quien haría una cosa como esa? Tu cabello se vería mucho más hermoso si tan solo lo dejaras un poco más largo—. Dijo Leni animado a Linka mientras pasaba el cepillo com más facilidad.

—Pues en mi antigua escuela algunas chicas me cortaba las puntas de mi cabello para comprobar si verdaderamente era de ese color y comprobar que no usara algún producto extraño y cada vez que me lo cortaban siempre me dejaban mi cabello disparejo, entonces decidí dejarlo hasta la altura de los hombros para que asi me diera cuenta antes de que me lo cortaran—. Aclaro Linka con tono de melancolía.

—Pff ellas están celosas, ahora ya no tienes porque preocuparte por ellas ya que ahora estás con nosotras y si es que ellas te hacen algo nosotras te defenderemos—. Dijo Leni mientras terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Linka.

Linka miro a Leni y esta le sonrió mientras dejaba el cepillo devuelta en la mesita de noche.

—Listo termine—. Soltó Leni.

Linka se alivió un poco de que Leni terminara, pero una parte de ella quería que Leni continuará peinando su cabello.

—¿Podrías continuar cepillando mi cabello? es bastante relajante que alguien lo cepille por ti—. Soltó finalmente Linka mientras dirigía su mirada a sus pies para evitar la mirada de Leni ya que sentia que le habia hecho una pregunta de lo mas ridicula.

Leni miró extrañada a su hermana, pero no le tomo importancia —Claro, ¿Porque no?—. Respondió Leni mientras levantaba sus hombros y volvia a tomar el cepillo para el cabello.

Fin del capitulo 10.

* * *

Este capitulo estavo bastante tranquilo en comparacion a los demas quise dejarlo asi para poder centrarme mas con lo que se viene con Luna, pero quien sabe que podria ocurrir entremedio de las dos chicas. Sin mas hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Problema tras Problema

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos desde que Linka le pidió a Leni que le cepillara el cabello. Linka respiro hondo y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—. Pregunto Leni confundida.

—No, es que tengo que hacer otra cosa—. Linka recogió su ropa y la que Leni le había preparado.

—Esta bien...—. Respondió con desánimo la rubia al creer que rompió el pequeño momento que tenían las dos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Linka se sintió un poco mal por levantarse tan pronto, pero si se quedaba un poco más se hubiera quedado dormida, ya que no siente haber descansado lo suficiente ultimamente.

—¿Qué te parece si el viernes vamos de compras?—. No sabia porque habia preguntado eso, quizás fue la culpa de hacer sentir a alguien triste y que se derrumbara enfrente suyo de nuevo.

Antes no le hubiera importado hacer llorar a las niñas de su antigua clase si es que alguna le diera los motivos suficientes o humillar a algún chico si es que se le diera problemas, pero ahora sentía que era diferente al tratarse de sus hermanas… ¿A quien engañaba? Esto lo hacía por Lincoln, el fue demasiado persistente en conocerla y nunca se rindió por más mal que ella lo tratara, sentía que hablar con él valía la pena, ya que de verdad se esforzó por conocer a la triste y torpe Linka y no se quedó con la ruda y directa que suele ser con todos a su alrededor y ahora está intentando compensar los malos ratos que hizo pasar a Lincoln, intententando llevarse bien con todas sus demás hermanas.

Eso también se lo habían dicho sus padres cuando fueron por ella a la estación de buses, pero ella los ignoró no quería verlos a la cara desde que le contaron lo que habían hecho con ella, aunque ellos se disculparon apenas la vieron bajar del autobús seguía molesta al punto de no querer responder ninguna de sus preguntas durante el viaje en auto, pero ahora se dio cuenta que estaba mal lo que realmente quería era escapar de todo lo que podía hacer daño, pero no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que conoció a Lincoln.

Lincoln un chico que jamas habia escuchado por parte de su madre o abuelo, Linka realmente no esperaba nada de ninguna de sus hermanas o de su hermano, en primera instancia pensó que quizás su verdadera familia era una de esas familia quebradizas al igual que en las series que pasaban después de las noticias del mediodía, pero ese pensamiento estaba muy alejado de la realidad, cuando vio que todos la estaban esperando se dio cuenta de inmediato que no la dejarían en paz, pensó que al alejar a una de las malcriadas de la casa todos rápidamente se darían cuenta que ella no estaba interesada en ellos, quizás eso funcionó con las que estaban presentes, pero con él no.

Algo dentro de ella se sentía diferente cuando pensaba en Lincoln le recordaba en demasía a su difunto amigo cual era al único amigo que tenía, él nunca la dejaba sola, era muy atento con todo lo que le pasaba y eso lo hacía ver realmente lindo… ¿Acaba de pensar que Lincoln era lindo? Antes de que Linka siguiera divagando Leni la abrazo contra su pecho y la levantó.

—¡Claro que si!—. Respondió emocionada.

—Leni, aprietas mucho... bájame—. Dijo Linka con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

Leni hizo caso a la petición de su hermana y la bajó de inmediato. Linka respiraba con dificultad mientras observaba el busto de su hermana.

«¿Acaso los mios seran igual de grandes?» Pensó aterrada la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Estas bien?—. Pregunto Leni preocupada.

—Si, estoy bien—. Linka recogió su ropa que se le había caído por el abrazo inesperado de Leni y continuo—De acuerdo Leni, hasta entonces—. Despido Linka mientras salía de la habitación.

Linka se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, pero cuando se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta de inmediato de una bebé caminando con dificultad por el pasillo sin pañal y al no ver a nadie por el pasillo de inmediato dejó su ropa en el suelo y tomó a Lily en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación que estaba al lado de las escaleras, ya que ahi habia visto mas de una vez a una pequeña niña con lentes cruzar esa puerta y siguiendo el patrón de cómo sus hermanas compartían su habitación de acuerdo a su estatura/edad de seguro su cuna y sus pañales estarían en esa habitación.

Linka realmente no quería estar con la bebé apenas la vio una palabra cruzó por su mente "problemas", la mayoría de los bebés lloran por todo e incluso por la presencia de desconocidos y Linka no quería causar problemas con ese tema en especifico asi que evito lo más que pudo estar con la pequeña bebé, ni siquiera le importaba como se llamara, mientras no llorara era suficiente para ella, pero ahora la situación cambió, ahora la pequeña bebé estaba sola y desnuda.

«¿Que clase de familia es esta?» Se preguntó mientras intentaba acomodar a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos.

Lily se estaba riendo y retorciéndose en los brazos de Linka hasta que con una de sus manos golpeó levemente la nariz de Linka.

—Lin-coln—. Masculló con dificultad Lily mientras soltaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Linka miró con extrañeza a la bebé y recordó que estaba usando la ropa que le había "pedido" a Leni.

—Si, soy Lincoln—. Dijo Linka casi sin emoción mientras soltaba una carcajadas forzadas.

Linka al abrir la puerta de la habitación que estaba al lado de la de su hermano, vio de inmediato la cuna de la pequeña y rápidamente dejó a la pequeña Lily en su cuna, ahora que Lily está en un lugar donde no pueda escapársele de la vista Linka empezó a buscar a su alrededor algún indicio donde guardaran los pañales para la pequeña.

—¿Buscabas esto?

Linka se dio la vuelta para ver como una pequeña niña con lentes alzaba su mano para entregarle un pañal limpio.

—Gracias—. Dijo con alivio mientras recibía el pañal de aquella niña —¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?—. Pregunto Linka con un tono de voz exageradamente amable. Linka se sentía asqueada al usar ese tono de voz, pero no quería tener problemas con otra de sus hermanas, así que es más fácil fingir ser buena con las más pequeñas.

—Me llamo Lisa y no tienes por que dirigirte hacia mi con ese tono de voz, aun con mis cuatro años mi inteligencia supera con creces a cualquiera de esta familia—. Dijo Lisa mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

—¿Con que eres la más inteligente de esta casa?¿Hasta que número sabes contar?—. Pregunto Linka mientras intentaba ponerle el pañal a la pequeña Lily, pero su falta de experiencia le jugaba en contra además de que Lily no dejaba de moverse para intentar agarrar la nariz a Linka.

Lisa suspiró pesadamente antes de responderle a su incrédula hermana — Puedo multiplicar y dividir números con más de cuatro dígitos a la vez que resuelvo ecuaciones de segundo grado mientras preparó una solución química que quite los orines de una piscina y todo eso en menos de cinco minutos—. Respondió Lisa con superioridad.

—¿Espera que acabas de decir?—. Pregunto Linka sorprendida mientras terminaba de ponerle el pañal de Lily.

—Pense que eras la excepción a la regla por cómo pudiste descubrir fácilmente la personalidad de Lola con solo unas cuantas palabras, pero me equivoque—. Dijo Lisa decepcionada mientras se dirigía a su escritorio donde tenía varias probetas y algunos tubos de ensayo con unos químicos burbujeantes tomó un tubo de ensayo y lo virtio en una probeta haciendo que el contenido de esta cambiará de color. Lisa al ver esto de inmediato sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo junto con un lápiz y se preparó para escribir.

—Espera ¿Me acabaste de llamar estúpida?—. Pregunto Linka indignada mientras se acercaba a Lisa.

—No es la palabra que usaría, si no más bien promedio... ¡Oh no!

—¿A qué te refieres con "Oh...—. Linka no termino de hablar por que estallaron los químicos que Lisa había mezclado.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que hizo que Linka cayera al suelo. Esta abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el piso de la habitación, Linka solo podía escuchar un pitido ensordecedor y al intentar levantarse se sintió un poco mareada y volvió a caer al piso.

«Nunca más entraré a esta habitación» Se dijo Linka mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¿Que acabaste de hacer?—. Pregunto preocupada Linka que apenas podía ver a través de la habitación por el humo que había causado la explosión.

—Bueno eso se cataloga como explosión—. Dijo Lisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba su suéter verde.

—Eso ya lo se cerebrito a lo que me refiero es ¿Donde conseguiste las cosas para hacer esa explosión?—. Explicó Linka mientras se levantaba del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.

—Perdería mucho tiempo explicandote todas las reacciones probables que pudieron ocurrir al mezclar esos dos componentes, pero perdería mi tiempo—. Dijo Lisa mientras buscaba algo que rescatar de la explosión.

Linka la miró con desaprobación mientras se sacudía el vestido, pero al recordar que Lily también estaba en la habitación Linka se giró en dirección a la cuna de esta y vio que estaba con una sonrisa a la vez que estaba aplaudiendo, la peliblanca no sabía si sentir alivio porque la bebé estaba bien o extrañeza por como esta tomo un explosión de lo más normal.

De pronto Linka recordo que habia dejado su ropa en la entrada de su habitación y gracias a la explosión podría llamar la Leni y si está viera la ropa que preparó con tanto esmero en el suelo la haría sentir mal. Así que salió de la habitación de las pequeñas para ir por su ropa y vio que Luna la estaba recogiendo.

Linka se le acercó un par de pasos y Luna al terminar de recoger la ropa se dio cuenta de Linka.

—Hola—. Saludo incomoda Linka. Este no era el encuentro que ella quería con Luna.

—Hola her… quiero decir Linka—. Dijo la rockera sorprendida al ver a la peliblanca.

—¿Podemos hablar en tu habitación? Pero antes me puedes pasar la ropa que tienes necesito guardarla.

—De acuerdo—. Respondió Luna mientras le entregaba la ropa a su hermana y vio como esta entro a su habitación y dejo la ropa en la cama de arriba.

Luna se dirigió a su habitación y detrás de ella venía Linka, al entrar se sentó en la cama de abajo y Linka se sentó a unos cuantos centímetros de esta.

—¿Y que me querías decir?—. Pregunto Luna.

—Bueno yo...—. De repente Linka sintió como las ansias de fumar llegaban a ella.

«Llevo solo dos dias sin fumar y ya me esta dando los síntomas de abstinencia» Pensó Linka mientras se sobaba su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano.

—¿Estas bien? Te veo algo inquieta—. Dijo Luna preocupada.

—Si, estoy bien no te preocupes—. Linka respiro hondo y continuó —Quería preguntarte si estás molesta por lo que le hice a Lola—. Dijo la menor mientras intentaba hacer a un lado la idea de fumar.

—Bueno, realmente no lo sé una parte de mi está molesta contigo, pero la otra solo quiere saber porqué lo hiciste ¿De verdad ibas a lastimar a Lola por un libro?

—Si, pero...—. A Linka se le hacía difícil hablar la necesidad de fumar un cigarro no se iba y un pequeño malestar en la parte de atrás del cuello se le hacía presente Linka intento aliviarlo sobándose bruscamente con su mano derecha —Ese libro era muy importante para mi—. Aclaro Linka

—¿Que tan importante era ese libro para ti?—. Dijo Luna extrañada.

—Demaciado—. Linka dejó de sobarse el cuello para después dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo —Papá me lo había regalado hace más de un año y era el único recuerdo que tenía de él—. Linka no pudo continuar, tan solo mencionar a su padre ya la hacia perder la calma y algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a acumular en sus ojos —Pensar que una niña por mero capricho había destrozado mi libro me hizo perder la calma y...—. Linka no podía seguir, sus lágrimas ya se le estaban desbordando y su garganta se le había secado.

Luna se le rompio el corazon al ver el estado de Linka y no dudo en abrazarla.

—Tranquila, ya paso—. Dijo Luna intentado calmar a la peliblanca.

Linka al sentir los brazos de Luna rodearla no la hacía sentir mejor, sentía que era diferente que cuando Lincoln la abrazaba, cuando este la abrazaba podía sentir un calor protector que la hacía sentir segura, pero con Luna era diferente, Linka realmente no sabía el porque, no entendía cuál era la diferencia. La peliblanca al sentirse tan incómoda por no poder saber cuál era la diferencia se separó de Luna.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito un momento—. Dijo Linka entre sollozos.

Luna se sintió un poco mal por eso, su hermana estaba llorando frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada, se sentía como una inútil y las palabras "pésima hermana" le rondaban en la mente como un mal recordatorio de no haber hecho nada para que Linka se quedara en casa ya hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Linka se calmara.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—. Pregunto Luna algo temerosa de que su hermana todavía no se hubiera recuperado.

—Si, me siento mejor—. Dijo Linka secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Luna todavía preocupada de que su hermana estuviera sensible decidió hablar de otra cosa.

—Y ¿porque estas vestida asi?

—Leni me hizo estas ropas pensando en que me quería ver igual a Lincoln—. Dijo Linka con desánimo.

—Bueno tu y Lincoln se parecen demasiado sin siquiera vestirse parecidos son como dos gotas de agua bueno con excepción de que Lincoln es varón.

Linka todavía se había quedado pensando sobre que sentía por Lincoln, quizás veía demasiado de Edwin en él y realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él ¿Se había enamorado de Edwin sin saberlo? Realmente no sabia cual era la diferencia entre querer a alguien y estar enamorada de alguien. Quizás Luna sepa la respuesta.

—Luna ya que somos amigas ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—. Pregunto Linka temerosa.

—Claro, pregunta lo que sea.

—Pues ¿Cual es la diferencia entre querer a alguien y estar enamorada de alguien?—. Dijo Linka avergonzada.

—Bueno es algo complicada esa pregunta—. Luna espero unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas e intentar responder de la forma más sencilla posible —Cuando quieres a alguien, tu quieres que esa persona esté bien y te preocupas por el bienestar de esa persona, mientras que si te enamoras de esa persona, tu quieres estar con esa persona en todo momento sin importar cuantas barreras haya entre los dos.

—Ya veo—. Aunque la explicación de Luna fue clara sus sentimientos no lo eran ella le preocupaba Edwin y quisiera estar con él, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba enamorada de él

—Acaso ¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela?—. Preguntó Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo realmente no lo sé, siento que es muy complicado—. Respondió sin ánimos la peliblanca —¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?—. Continuo Linka para evitar pensar en sus sentimientos.

—Si, pero realmente no sé si yo le gusto a ella—. Aclaro Luna algo nerviosa.

—¿Es una chica?—. Pregunto sorprendida Linka.

—Si y es bastante genial solo no sé cómo acercarme a ella...—. Luna se acaba de enterarse de lo que había preguntado Linka, normalmente Luna gracias al apoyo y comprensión de su familia se le habia hecho natural hablar de que le gustaban personas de su mismo género, pero eso no cambiaba en lo que podía opinar su hermana sobre ella.

Linka se dio cuenta de la reacción de Luna al enterarse de lo que le había preguntado, por cómo lo contaba se notaba que ella se había aceptado como era y quizás algunos de sus hermanos y padres también la habían aceptado, a ella realmente no le molestaba la gente homosexual, siguen siendo personas sin importar quien les guste.

De un momento a otro la ansiedad de Linka por fumar volvió con más fuerzas haciéndola sentir sumamente incómoda y ansiosa, necesitaba algo con que reemplazar los cigarrillos.

—Ya se que vas a decir Luna, no me molesta que te atraigan las chicas—. Dijo Linka mientras se levantaba.

—Te incomode ¿No es cierto?—. Dijo Luna triste, nadie en su familia se había tomado a mal la noticia de que ella las personas de su mismo género, pero algunas chicas de su escuela no se lo tomaban a bien y se alejaban de ella.

—No para nada lo prometo, pero necesito hablar con Lincoln ahora mismo es urgente—. Aclaro Linka mientras se dirigía a la puerta y no pudo evitar llevarse su mano derecha a su otro brazo para apretarlo e intentar hacer que su ansiedad por fumar la deje.

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarme ¿De acuerdo?

—Porsupuesto—. Respondió Linka nerviosa mientras cruzaba la puerta de la habitación.

Linka sentía como si su espalda le pesara mas y no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen de ella fumando y sintiendo como el humo llegaba a sus pulmones para momentos después soltar todo ese humo y junto a él todas las malas sensaciones que la atacaban. Una vez llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y salió Lynn furiosa de la habitación, Linka se apartó del camino de la deportista y está le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—¡No quiero compartir la misma habitacion con una desconocida, si te llevas tan bien con Lincoln! ¿Porque no mejor duermes con él?—. Dijo furiosa la castaña.

—¡Al Menos ella sabe darme espacio! No como una cierta persona que conozco—. Grito Lincoln desde su habitación.

Lynn se fue furiosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que el impacto se escuchara por toda la casa y el ruido hizo que los que estaban en el segundo piso miraran hacia el pasillo, pero lo único que veían era a una confundida Linka.

Con todas las miradas fijas en ella no sabia que hacer, realmente no había hecho nada y ya la estaban viendo con malos ojos y lo unico que podia pensar era "En que me acabo de meter ahora"

Fin del capítulo 11.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden dejar su review de que les parecio este capitulo, sin mas me despido hasta el siguiente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Un pequeño respiro.

Lincoln se sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo Linka actuaría ante la actitud tan energética de Leni, ella se la había llevado a rastras a su habitación, pero no podía hacer nada, le prometió la dejaría sola en esto o se refería a que la dejara sola cuando hablara con Lola y Luna y también estaba el hecho de que Linka había amenazado a Lola siendo que ella le dijo que la trataría bien.

Después de varios momentos dudando, Lincoln decidió tomar uno de sus cómics para distraerse, pero la sensación de que podía ocurrir un desastre en cualquier momento no se iba, además de que la ropa le resultaba incómoda cuando este estaba leyendo sus cómics así que decidió levantarse de la cama para quitarse su ropa, pero cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la camisa Lynn cruzó la puerta.

—Hey Lincoln ¿Estás libre?—. Dijo animada la castaña.

—Si, tengo algo de tiempo—. Dijo Lincoln mientras se acomodaba su camisa.

—Necesito que me ayudes a practicar, mi partido de baseball es el sábado—. Dijo Lynn casi suplicando.

—Ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte, necesito estar en mi habitación—. Respondió Lincoln excusándose.

—Pero si solo estás leyendo tus tontos comics—. Dijo Lynn mientras apuntaba a un tomo de ace avy nuevo que estaba sobre la cama de Lincoln.

—Bueno, yo...—. Era realmente era tonta la excusa que quería decirle a Lynn, él quería estar en su habitación para estar lo más cerca posible de Linka para cuando ella está en problemas o para frenar cuando se pase de la raya y que no volviera a ocurrir lo que había pasado con Lola.

—No me digas. La estas esperando a ella ¿verdad?—. Preguntó Lynn enojada.

—Si, asi es pero es por...—. Pero Lincoln fue interrumpido por una explosión que ocurrió en la habitación de al lado.

—¿Qué fue eso?—. Dijo Lincoln asustado mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, pero Lynn le bloqueó el paso.

—Lincoln, sabes que fue Lisa con algún extraño experimento. Todavía no me respondes ¿Estas esperando a esa chica verdad?—. Dijo Lynn seriamente.

—Se llama Linka y si la estoy esperando ¿Me puedes dejar pasar ya?—. Respondió Lincoln molesto mientras intentaba avanzar, pero Lynn no lo dejaba.

—¿Porque todavía te llevas bien con ella? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste lo que le hizo a Lola?—. Preguntó Lynn molesta.

—No, pero ya la perdoné porque ella es una buena persona y sé que ella realmente no le quería hacer daño a Lola.

—¿Como puedes decir que es una buena persona? Ella casi deja caer a Lola ¿Acaso ella te esta chantajeando con algo?

Lincoln no le respondió, solo se quedó de pie mirándola de mala manera, realmente no podía entender a Lynn. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

—¿Como no te puedes dar cuenta que ella es una egoísta? Nosotros no le importamos—. Dijo Lynn alterada.

Lincoln siguió sin responder ¿Qué tan terca podía llegar a ser su hermana?

Di algo me desesperas Lincoln, Incluso me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber interferido cuando ella amenazó a Lola—. Lynn se cubrió la boca, estaba tan frustrada por la actitud de Lincoln que no retuvo sus palabras.

—Espera ¿Acaso pudiste evitarlo? Y no lo hiciste solamente para que me llevara mal con ella—. Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

Lynn no respondió, estaba bastante enojada con su hermano, normalmente cuando le pedía a Lincoln que la ayudara a practicar este nunca se negaba, pero esto cambió desde que llegó Linka, él siempre estaba con ella además de que cuando esta la llamo marimacha Lincoln defendió a Linka sin pensarlo.

—Déjame pasar—. Dijo finalmente el peliblanco molesto.

—¡No! Hasta que te des cuenta que esa inadaptada es el problema—. Respondió furiosa Lynn.

—No, tu eres el problema acá, tu estúpido orgullo no te deja entender que Linka necesita apoyo, pero en vez de ayudarla estás haciendo las cosas aún más difíciles para todos ¿Y para que? Para que yo te ayude en tu estúpida práctica para que ganes un estúpido partido, sabes que no me interesan los deportes ¿Porque siquiera me lo preguntas? Ahora sal de mi habitación—. Dijo Lincoln enojado, realmente le había enfurecido que Lynn insultara a su propia hermana y no se diera cuenta el daño que le hacía.

—¡Esta bien!—. Respondió Lynn furiosa mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de no golpear a su hermano —Pero esa chica cambió algo en ti, tú ya no eres el Lincoln con el que me gustaba pasar el tiempo—. Aclaro Lynn mientras salía por la puerta y así encontrándose a la responsable de esta pelea enfrente suyo.

—¡No quiero dormir en una misma habitación con una desconocida, si te llevas tan bien con Lincoln! ¿Porque no mejor duermes con él?—. Dijo furiosa la castaña mientras dirigía su mirada a la peliblanca.

—¡Al Menos ella sabe darme espacio! No como una cierta persona que conozco—. Grito Lincoln mientras observaba como Lynn cerraba bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

Lincoln respiró profundamente para poder relajarse, nunca antes se había peleado de esa forma con alguna de sus hermanas. Al darse cuenta que Linka estaba sorprendida por la escena que había hecho Lynn, este le tomo del brazo para llevarla dentro de su habitación.

—¿Que acaba de pasar?—. Pregunto Linka confundida.

—Bueno me di cuenta que tenias razon, mis hermanas solo me utilizan para su propio beneficio—. Dijo Lincoln tristemente, realmente le había dolido que Lynn actuara de esa forma.

—Es bueno que te dieras cuenta, pero ahora necesito que me respondas algo urgente ¿Tienes goma de mascar?—. Dijo Linka mientras se empezaba a rascar levemente el brazo derecho y el peliblanco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo inquieta—. Pregunto el peliblanco preocupado.

—¿Sabes porqué es tan difícil dejar de fumar?—. Dijo voz baja Linka

Lincoln negó con la cabeza confundido, a la vez que se le hizo extraño que cambiara tan rápido el tema su hermana.

—Pues, porque te produce abstinencia—. Lincoln seguía sin entender lo que le hablaba su hermana.

—Eso significa que tu cuerpo te pide con urgencia volver a fumar y es de lo más desagradable—. Dijo Linka voz baja mientras aumentaba la velocidad a la que se rascaba.

—¿Y para qué quieres goma de mascar?—. Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

—Estoy demasiada ansiosa por...—. Linka miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y se giró hacia Lincoln, la gemela menor llevó su mano a su boca simulando que sostenía un cigarro —¿Tienes goma de mascar o no?

—No, pero podemos ir a comprar donde Flip's

—¿Donde es? No importa acompáñame—. Dijo Linka irritada mientras tomaba del antebrazo a Lincoln para sacarlo arrastrando de su habitación

—Esta bien, pero aprietas mucho—.Se quejo Lincoln mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Linka soltó al peliblanco de mala gana cuando estos ya estaban enfrente de la puerta principal.

—¿Y cuánto nos vamos a demorar?—. Dijo Linka preocupada.

—Unos veinte minutos caminando—. Dijo Lincoln temeroso ante la actitud tan impulsiva de su hermana.

—No puedo esperar tanto ¿Tienes bici?— Pregunto Linka mientras salía de la casa.

—Podemos usar la que le heredé a Lana, ella casi ni la usa.

—¿Entonces que esperas?—. Pregunto Linka un poco desesperada.

Lincoln se dirigió a la cochera para momentos después salir con una bicicleta que tenía en la parte de enfrente un cartel con un número uno dibujado.

—¿Que no dijiste que era de Lana?—. Pregunto Linka al ver que claramente era una bicicleta deportiva.

—Es una larga historia.

—Esta bien no me la cuentes solao vamos—. Dijo Linka mientras se subía a los soportes que sobresalen de la rueda de atrás y se sujetaba de los hombros de Lincoln.

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda rápidamente Linka se bajó de la bicicleta para inmediatamente después irse a la tienda y compró dos paquetes de chicle, abrió uno de estos y con algo de dificultad por lo ansiosa que se encontraba sacó tres tiras y se las llevó a la boca para luego empezar a masticarlas.

Después de unos momentos Linka sintió como de apoco la tensión que le provocaba la abstinencia se iba hasta que desapareció, pero todavía le quedaba la desagradable sensación de querer fumar.

Linka salió de la tienda y fue hacia la acera donde Lincoln la estaba esperando con la bici.

—Gracias Lincoln, no sabía si podía seguir aguantando las ansias—. Dijo Linka amablemente.

—No hay de que, estoy para ayudarte—. Respondió Lincoln mientras se preparaba para montar la bici.

Ese gesto se le hizo bastante lindo a Linka y por mera inercia abrazo a su hermano.

—¡Oh! eso es nuevo—. Aclaro Lincoln sorprendido por el abrazo de su hermana.

—Bueno, es lo minimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte por llevarme en bici hasta acá—. Dijo Linka mientras rompía el abrazo y retrocedía un par de pasos avergonzada.

—De acuerdo, ahora súbete para irnos a casa.

—No, ahora me toca manejar a casa.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza resignado y se bajó de la bici para pasarsela a Linka. Esta se acomodo en el asiento y Lincoln se subió a los soportes de la rueda de atrás y se sujetó de las caderas de Linka, esta se sintió un poco incómoda por el agarre de su hermano, pero no dijo nada y dio marcha a la casa Loud.

—¿Y porque estas vestida casi igual a mi?—. Pregunto el peliblanco.

—Es que Leni me hizo esta ropa creyendo que yo se le había "pedido" y no he tenido oportunidad de cambiarme. Espera ¿Porque me lo preguntas ahora?

—Es que antes te veías bastante tensa cuando entraste a mi habitación—. Respondió el peliblanco nervioso.

—Ya veo, pero deja de tener ese miedo a preguntarme te ves ridículo cuando intentas agarrar valor para preguntarme algo

A Lincoln se le dibujó una sonrisa, su hermana realmente quería que le tuviera plena confianza.

—¿Y como te ha ido con nuestras hermanas?—. Pregunto el peliblanco.

—Bueno con Leni me llevo bien, incluso le pedí que saliéramos el viernes de compras y aclare las cosas con Luna

—Eso es genial, no sabes cuanto me alegra que recompongas las cosas—. Dijo Lincoln.

—Eso sí hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Como una niña de cuatro años puede jugar con químicos y causar explosiones que podrían destruir la casa, pero nadie hace nada al respecto?

—Pues costumbre, pero si pones las cosas así si suena un poco feo

—¿Al igual que una bebé que anda sin pañal cerca de las escaleras?

—Bueno Lily casi siempre se intenta sacar el pañal cuando nadie la vigila.

—No puedo creer que vengo de una familia de locos—. Dijo Linka resignada.

—Es solo cosa de acostumbrarse, hasta Clyde le agrada estar en la casa de vez en cuando siempre y cuando Lori no esta cerca.

—Clyde es el chico con lentes ¿Cierto?

—Si y tambien es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y qué le pasa cuando Lori está cerca de él?

—Digamos que no controla sus sentimientos por Lori y eso hace que sangre por la nariz y pierda la conciencia.

—Wow todo un galán con las mujeres—. Dijo Linka con un tono burlesco.

—Es un buen tipo, te darás cuenta de eso inmediatamente cuando lo conozcas.

Linka freno la bicicleta ya que habían llegado a la casa, Lincoln se bajó y Linka fue a dejar la bicicleta a la cochera.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—. Preguntó Lincoln al ver acercarse a Linka.

—¿Quieres ver televisión? No tengo ganas de seguir lidiando con más personas hoy —. Dijo Linka mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a su hermana al sofá de la sala que estaba desocupado y ambos se pusieron en la tarea de buscar un programa podían ver ambos sin que uno se ellos se aburriera.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos buscando algo que ver en la televisión, pero no había nada interesante y cuando encontraron una repetición del programa de Arghhh apareció Lori enfrente del televisor y esta se veía bastante nerviosa

—¿Que pasa Lori?—. Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

—No puedo creer que ambos estén tan tranquilos viendo la televisión, siendo que hayan causado tantos problemas

—Lori mira ahora mismo estamos algo agotados y queremos ver la televisión ¿Puedes hacer tu intervención desde otro ángulo?—. Dijo Linka molesta y empezó a hacer un globo con su goma de mascar para que segundos después se reventara.

—Sabes estoy harta de ti y tu poco tacto con las demás personas, intente ser buena hermana contigo, pero tu no lo facilitas en nada.

Lincoln estaba apunto de hablar, pero Linka lo interrumpió.

—Mira Lori, ahora mismo intento arreglar las cosas, hable con Leni e incluso me hizo esta ropa, también hable con Luna y estoy agotada para enfrentar más problemas ¿Podrías dejarnos en paz por hoy?— Aclaró amablemente Linka.

—Ya, de acuerdo—. Afirmó a regaña dientes Lori mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, creía que iba ser más difícil convencer a Linka para que arregle las cosas con sus demás hermanas y ya que la disculpa que dio ayer no la convenció a ella y a ninguna de sus hermanas especialmente por lo que había dicho Lana sobre confiar en ella.

Linka suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia Lori quien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—Hey, disculpa por no ser la hermana que esperabas y por tratarte como a alguien de mi edad, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi adaptarme.

Lori suspiro pesadamente y miró a Linka—Esta bien, solo quiero que literalmente todos nos llevemos bien—. Dijo Lori mientras se le formaba una sonrisa y volvia a subir las escaleras

—Entonces ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi y a Leni al centro comercial?—. Pregunto Linka tímidamente.

—De acuerdo—. Respondió Lori mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

—Valla, eso no me lo esperaba—. Aclaró Lincoln mientras miraba a su gemela.

—Bueno aprendí del mejor—. Respondió Linka a la vez que volvió a dirigir su mirada al televisor.

—Eso sí no entiendo porque Lori nos interrumpió de esa manera.

Linka miró a su gemelo con los ojos entrecerrados a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

—¿Que?—. Pregunto desconcertado el peliblanco.

—Mira hay dos opciones por la que Lori hizo eso de forma tan repentina, la primera es que toda la presión de que sus hermanas se llevaran fatal con la pequeña hermana que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo la haya afectado además tienes que pensar que ella es la mayor por ende tiene más presión por su responsabilidad.

—¿Y cual es la otra?—. Preguntó Lincoln algo confundido por la explicación de su hermana.

—Tiene la regla—. Respondió fríamente Linka mientras hacía un globo con el desgastado chicle que tenía en su boca.

—Entonces se podría decir que Lori está "roja" de ira—.

Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a una Luan sonriente que estaba detrás del sillón.

—¿Entienden?—. Dijo Luan al ver las caras desconcertadas de sus hermanos.

—Si, pero ese fue un mal chiste—. Respondió casi sin ánimos la peliblanca mientras reventaba la burbuja de goma de mascar y se la llevaba a la boca para volverla a masticar.

—Quizás el humor "rojo" no es lo tuyo—. Dijo Luan mientras soltaba unas carcajadas

—O no me gustan los chistes malos, ¿Puedes dejarnos en paz? intentamos ver la tele—. Respondió Linka algo molesta.

—De acuerdo público duro, quizás debí empezar un poco menos "dura" con mi rutina—. Dijo Luan mientras salía por la puerta principal riendo.

—¿Acaso ella siempre es así?—. Pregunto desconcertada Linka.

—Si, almenos no parece molesta por lo de Lola—. Aclaró el peliblanco.

Linka le desánimo que Lincoln le recordara eso, vio el reloj que estaba en la chimenea y ya se estaba acercando la hora de cenar, Linka se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—. Pregunto preocupado el peliblanco.

—Iré a hacerme algo para cenar, no quiero sentarme en una mesa donde me estén juzgando—. Dijo Linka sin ánimos —¿Hay chucrut?

—Si, está en la puerta del refrigerador—Aclaró Lincoln.

—Gracias y ¿No te molesta que duerma contigo hoy?—. Pregunto Linka apenada.

—Claro que no—. Afirmó el gemelo mayor.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche—. Dijo Linka mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de que Linka se hiciera su sándwich fue a la habitación para tomar sus cosas y llevarlas a la habitación de Lincoln.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln entró a su habitación después de una incómoda cena en donde Lola se le veía bastante desanimada mientras que Lana se le veía algo distraída y Lucy lucia mucho mas desanimada de lo normal, pero Lisa y Lily se les veía con la misma actitud de siempre.

Al abrir la habitación vio a Linka justo cuando se había desabrochado sus sostenes y los había arrojado al suelo, el chico cerró inmediatamente la puerta rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que es tocar la puerta?—. Pregunto Linka del otro lado de la puerta con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre.

—Yo...—. Lincoln no sabia que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Linka ya con el pijama puesto abrió la puerta para ver a un Lincoln sentado en una esquina con la cabeza gacha.

—No te preocupes por lo que viste, no es la gran cosa. Ahora entra a la habitación antes que piensen que te golpee o algo parecido.

Lincoln no dijo nada mientras se levantaba y entraba a su habitación aun nervioso, se sentía realmente tonto.

—Disculpa—. Dijo sin más el peliblanco.

—Ya te dije no importa, ¡Dios que vergonzoso eres!

—Bueno es que… a ti te debería importar más ¿Como no te da verguenza que te pases estas cosas?

Linka se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

—Veras, digamos que no era la chica más popular en la escuela, incluso me expulsaron de una, pero la cosa es que cuando tienes las ropas rasgadas y/o mojadas y tienes que recorrer varios metros para llegar a tu casa pierdes la vergüenza y el miedo de lo que pensara la gente de ti—. Dijo Linka mientras buscaba unas tiras de chicle que había en su pantalón para luego llevarlas a la boca

—Yo no tenía idea—. Lincoln se sintió un poco tonto, no le gustaba que Linka hablará de las cosas malas que le habían sucedido, se sentía realmente mal pensar en que Linka había sufrido todas esas cosas por él.

—Vamos no te pongas así me han pasado cosas peores que eso, sí no me crees mira esto, Linka estiró el cuello de su pijama para dejar ver su hombro derecho —Hace unos meses unas chicas me golpearon y me quemaron el hombro con un cigarro—. Dijo Linka como si fuera una anécdota divertida.

La quemadura a lo lejos casi ni se distingue de las pecas de la chica, pero a medida que Lincoln acercaba su mirada se daba cuenta de una pequeña mancha entre negra y rojiza que sobresale de las pecas.

—Eso es terrible—. Dijo horrorizado Lincoln.

Linka se arregló el cuello de su pijama y se acomodo para acostarse en la cama de su gemelo.

—Y eso que no me has visto después de una pelea—. Aclaro Linka mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas.

Lincoln no quería imaginarse a su hermana en tal estado, además se le hacía algo incómodo de la forma tan natural de contar ese tipo de cosas.

—Vas a acostarte o te quedarás parado toda la noche con la luz prendida. Tengo sueño—. Dijo Linka molesta.

—Esta bien ¿No te molesta que me cambie acá verdad?

—Es tu habitación ¿no?

Lincoln soltó un quejido de resignación mientras se cambiaba la ropa. Linka lo veía atentamente como se quitaba la camisa, no sabía porque, pero se le hacía bastante interesante como Lincoln se cambiaba la ropa, estaba tan hipnotizada al punto de no quitar la vista en ningún momento de su hermano, pero Lincoln no se daba cuenta de esto ya que le había dado la espalda a Linka para cambiarse. Cuando el peliblanco se bajó los pantalones sin quitarse los calzoncillos, Linka se sonrojo por completo y se cubrió su boca con las sabanas, no podia creer que de verdad Lincoln se estaba cambiando la ropa enfrente de ella, no sabia porque pero su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, estaba tan distraída con Lincoln que ni se dio cuenta que se había tragado su goma de mascar.

Al terminar de ponerse el pijama Lincoln apago la luz de su habitación y se acomodo en la parte desocupada de su cama.

—Buenas noches Linka—. Dijo Lincoln mientras bostezaba.

—Buenas noches Lincoln...—. Dijo Linka mientras se giraba para ver a la pared apenada.

Fin del capitulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Buscado perdón

Había pasado un dia entero desde que Lynn había corrido a Linka de su habitación, aunque la peliblanca no lo demostraba se sentía extrañada que ella era la perjudicada de la pelea entre los dos hermanos y aunque Lincoln pasó todo el dia de ayer intentando arreglar los problemas entre él y Lynn, pero esta última cuando veía a alguno de los gemelos de cabello blanco se encerraba en su habitación o salía hacia al patio con tal de no encararlos.

El resto del dia jueves había sido totalmente aburrido para Linka, levantarse temprano junto con su hermano para irse a la escuela, una vez en la escuela se acordó de su compañera Ronnie anne y como la trato el dia anterior, quizás ella fue algo tosca con Ronnie al burlarse de ella y con arrepentimiento quería disculparse, pero extrañamente Ronnie falto a clases ese dia. Cuando las clases terminaron ambos se dirigieron a su casa y como Lynn no estaba Linka aprovechó el momento y tomó el resto de sus cosas para llevarlas a la habitación de Lincoln y una vez dentro esta no quiso volver a salir ni siquiera para cenar, todavía se sentía algo arrepentida por cómo había tratado a Lola y la reprimenda de Lori todavía no se la sacaba de la cabeza ¿Realmente ella puede ser tan fría como para que no le importe su verdadera familia?, aun con esas dudas en la cabeza decidió irse a dormir antes de que volviera su hermano no tenia nisiquiera ganas de hablar con el.

Linka se levantó sin ánimo algo para ir a la escuela y una vez de pie esta intentó despertar a Lincoln para que fueran a la escuela juntos.

—Psst ¡hey Lincoln despierta!

—Ahora no quiero escuchar uno de tus poemas Lucy—. Respondió el chico con los ojos cerrados.

—Que no soy la emo, soy tu gemela.

Con esa respuesta Lincoln abrió los ojos y pudo observar como su gemela lo estaba viendo.

—Buenos días Linka—. Saludo algo adormilado Lincoln.

—Más de la mitad de mi familia me odia, ¿Que tiene de buenos?

—Pues que todavía intentas llevarte bien con todos a pesar de todo lo malo que ha sucedido

Linka se avergonzó y le dio rápidamente la espalda a su hermano.

—En vez de responderme deberías levantarte de para que nos vayamos luego a la escuela.

Lincoln dio un suspiro de cansancio para luego poner su almohada encima de su rostro.

—No crees que deberías levantarte un poco más tarde dormir un poco más no te aria daño.

—No me aria daño pero lo que me dañaria sería esperar treinta minutos para entrar al baño y luego llegar tarde a la escuela—. Respondió Linka molesta.

—Esta bien—. Respondió Lincoln resignado sacandose la almohada de la cara para luego levantarse de la cama.

Una vez que estaban listos, salieron rumbo a la escuela y aunque Lincoln no estaba en su máximo estado anímico gracias al desgaste que fue levantarse una hora más temprano todos los días para acompañar a Linka este seguía intentando demostrar su mejor ánimo cuando estaba con ella.

—Sabes me parecio algo raro que ayer no salieras de la habitación.

—Pues que esperas, si cada vez que salgo alguien me clava la mirada de odio y por si eso no lo sabes desgasta bastante.

—Pero siempre puedes intentar hablar con nuestras hermanas Luna y Lori ya parece que te disculparon

—¿Sabes lo que es tener que soportar la ansiedad de fumar mientras intentas disculparte?

Lincoln no quiso responder por la obviedad de la misma y se quedó en silencio.

—Pues es horrible, tu cuerpo te llega cosquillear para pedirte que fumes un maldito cigarro—. Aclaro Linka molesta.

—¿Y sabes si eso llega a ser permanente?—. Pregunto el peliblanco un poco asustado.

Linka le lanzó una mirada seria a Lincoln por la estupidez que acababa de preguntar.

—¡Hey! es una pregunta legítima yo no sé nada sobre fumar.

—No, no lo es, pero se siente como si fuera a durar una eternidad—. Respondió Linka disminuyendo su tono por cada palabra que soltaba.

—Bueno, al menos no es permanente—. Aclaro Lincoln alegremente.

Linka volteo los ojos harta de la alegría y optimismo de su hermano y adelantó el paso con tal de dejar atrás a su gemelo.

Ya en la escuela estos fueron a su respectiva sala de clases para sentarse en sus puesto para esperar que comenzaran las clases. Después de unos cuantos minutos apareció Ronnie anne, pero para sorpresa de los que estaban presentes esta tenía un yeso que le cubría casi todo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Aunque Linka se preocupo por un primer momento por Ronnie esta decidió mejor no hablarle ya que en cualquier momento todos sus compañeros de clase las rodearian para escuchar la historia de Ronnie y no podría hablar en paz con su amiga.

Como si fuera una adivinación casi todos los que estaban presentes en el salón fueron a preguntarle a la morena la historia de cómo obtuvo ese yeso y en toda esa conmoción, pero Ronnie no quiso entrar en detalle sobre su lesión y simplemente dejo que tuvo un accidente el dia miercoles.

Pasaron las horas y comenzaba la hora de almuerzo como siempre Linka decidió sentarse sola en una esquina de la cafetera, pero eso no duró mucho cuando Ronnie Anne se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Me revelaras el misterio que esconde tu brazo izquierdo o lo guardaras para la posteridad?— Pregunto Linka desanimada.

—Bueno al menos no intentas disimular como los otros— Ronnie miró hacia ambos lados como si buscara a alguien que las estuviera espiando —¿Te acuerdas cuando me fui de la cafetería el dia miercoles?

—Si y lo siento por hacerte preguntas incómodas sobre tu y mi hermano.

—No te preocupes, bueno como iba distraída no me di cuenta que iba a chocar con un niño de primaria y por un momento casi chocamos, pero pude esquivarlo, pero perdí el equilibrio y cuando estaba por caerme mi brazo chocó contra los casilleros y freno mi caída, pero mi brazo no aguanto todo mi peso y se me fracturó.

—Eso si es mala suerte— Aclaro Linka sorprendida.

—Si, pero no es tan grave como parece y en unas cuantas semanas mi brazo quedará como nuevo—. Dijo Ronnie anne animada —¿y que tal las clases el dia de ayer?

—Aburridas como siempre—. Aclaro Linka intentando disimular su preocupación.

—ya veo y creo que dejaron tarea ¿no?

—Si, te la puedo pasar, pero hoy tendré que salir y creo que llegaré tarde, si quieres le puedo decir a Lincoln que te la pase.

—Mmm… no gracias, prefiero que vengas el sabado a mi casa para hacer la tarea juntas.

—¿Porque? Si Lincoln te la pasa hoy tendrás más tiempo para hacerla.

—Hey te estoy invitando a pasar el dia en mi casa—

—Ah… entiendo—. Linka sintió una leve incomodidad al no entender lo que se refería Ronnie —¿y a que hora quieres que valla?

—¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en los videojuegos de aqui cerca como a las dos de la tarde?

—Claro, no hay problema.

El resto del día continuó normalmente hasta la hora de la salida ya que Linka estaba esperando a su hermano para poder hablar con él a solas, pero por su mala suerte Lincoln estaba junto a Clyde.

—Hola chicos—. Saludo Linka mientras se incorporaba a la caminata del par de chicos.

—Hola Linka ¿Nos estabas esperando? Pense que ibas a casa sola igual que ayer—. Preguntó Lincoln.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante—. Inmediatamente su seria mirada se giró hacia Clyde.

—De acuerdo los dejare solos, despues hablamos Lincoln—. Se despidió Clyde mientras tomaba otra ruta para llegar a casa.

—¿Ahora que sucedió?—. Pregunto desconcertado.

—Bueno, como sabes hoy voy al centro comercial con Leni y Lori, pero no creo que sea la mejor decisión ahora que lo pienso.

—No te preocupes, solamentes estas nerviosa ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Como estas tan seguro?

—Pues porque tienes la intención de arreglar las cosas, tú solamente te sientes como un pez fuera del agua.

—Creo que tienes…— De pronto como si se tratase de una bombilla el rostro de Linka se encendió de alegría —Eso es, así arreglare las cosas con ellas— Linka de la emoción se volteo para ver el rostro de Lincoln y súbitamente abrazo a su hermano.

Lincoln sorprendido se demoró un poco en regresar el gesto, Linka al darse cuenta que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo necesario se separó bruscamente y volvió a retomar la ruta a casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que se te ocurrió?—. Pregunto emocionado Lincoln al ver la alegría de su hermana, mientras que volvía a seguirle el paso a esta última.

—Pues… Sera mejor que te des cuenta en el momento—. Dijo Linka mientras volvía a retomar su expresión seria de siempre.

—¡Vamos dímelo! quizás pueda ayudarte

—No, es algo que no puedo repetirlo o sino no funcionara para mí.

—Esta bien—. Dijo resignado Lincoln

Cuando llegaron a casa Linka rápidamente dejó sus cosas en la habitación de Lincoln para ir en busca de Leni y avisarle que estaba lista para que fueran al centro comercial, una vez hecho esto Leni convenció a sus padres para que les prestara el auto familiar (Que por obvias razones Lori manejara) ya que era por una ocacion especial.

Una vez que dentro del auto familiar Linka vio que todo sus prejuicios sobre la van eran verdad asientos: pegajosos, húmedos o con algún resorte saliente, hubiese dicho algo quizas algun comentario resaltando el poco cuidado del automóvil, pero no quería arruinar ningún momento para poder cumplir su plan.

—¿Estas bien ahi atras Linka? ¿Segura que no quieres que cambiemos de lugar?—. Pregunto Leni mientras miraba a Linka a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Si, no se preocupen por mi estoy bien aquí atrás.

Con esto aclarado Lori encendió la van y emprendió rumbo hacia el centro comercial.

Estuvo silencioso durante el trayecto y aunque fuera contraproducente para mejorar su relación con sus hermanas, Linka prefería que el viaje fuera así en vez de una conversación incómoda sobre su vida allá en Canadá o al menos el viaje era tranquilo hasta que Linka vio por la ventanilla vio a un hombre que estaba fumando y al verlo siento como toda su nuca hormigueo por un segundo y las ansias de volver a fumar volvieron y juntas a estas la leve comezón en sus brazos.

Linka dejo de ver por la ventanilla para concentrarse en ver a los asientos de adelante y aguantarse las ganas de rascarse aunque Leni lo pasaría por alto, Lori lo notaria de inmediato y empezaría a preguntar hasta averiguar la raíz de todo y quizás la enviaran a un doctor o quizás un psicólogo donde ella tendría que pasar encerrada en alguna habitación vigilada por alguien, incluso la obligaría a tomar píldoras para que fuera más sumisa y todo esto recién podría terminar cuando cuando se legalmente una adulta.

«¡Tranquilizate! Estás sobrepensando las cosas tienes que calmarte o se darán cuenta» Se dijo Linka a sí misma para que volviera a retomar su tranquilidad.

Linka cruzó sus brazos y se sentó lo más apegado al respaldo del asiento y así finalmente calmar sus pensamientos mientras inhalaba profundamente y exhalaba tranquilamente.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando por fin las tres chicas llegaron al centro comercial, pero esos veinte minutos para Linka se sintieron como cuarenta.

Una vez que dejaron estacionada la van, las chicas se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa para poder probarse algún conjunto nuevo y comprar el que más les agradaba, aunque a Lori y Leni no se demoraron en encontrar un conjunto que les llamara la atención a Linka realmente no le gustaba los modelos que había de su taya todos eran demasiado coloridos y que resaltan a la vista, pero al menos la ansiedad por fumar poco a poco se dispersaba gracias a que mantenía su mente distraída y gracias a las múltiples muestras gratis que daban como si se fueran a acabar la ayudan a olvidar el sabor y el olor tan amargo de los cigarros.

Paso alrededor de tres horas cuando por fin Lori y Leni se habían rendido de buscar algo para que Linka se probará, siendo que esta siempre rechazaba probarse la ropa que Leni o Lori traían para ella. Leni y Linka se encontraban sentadas en una mesa en el patio de comidas ya que Lori fue a comprar algo para ellas para luego volver a su hogar.

—Linka te compre una hamburguesa de Burpin' Burger ¿No hay problema?—. Preguntó Lori quien venía llegando a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanas.

—No, no lo hay—. Respondió sin ánimos ya que estaba exhausta de tanto caminar entre tienda y tienda.

Una vez que saco la hamburguesa de su envoltorio y masticarla Linka sintió de pronto un hambre descomunal, durante las compras ella no sentia ningun indicio que tenia hambre y su apetito aumentaba a medida que saboreaba esa carne a la parrilla junto al tomate y la lechuga que acompañaban a esta, Linka trago rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca y volvió a darle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y pudo volver a sentir todo esos saberes danzando en su boca, pero al comer tan rápido se atraganto un poco al no masticar bien y tomo un gran sorbo de la dulce soda que acompañaba su hamburguesa y sin darse cuenta Linka había terminado su comida en un tiempo bastante corto.

—Linka si tenías tanta hambre nos hubieras dicho y habíamos venido antes—. Dijo súbitamente Lori.

Linka trago un poco de saliva, había hecho el ridículo al haber comido tan rápido, pero ni ella sabia porque habia sentido tanta hambre de un momento para otro.

—Es que yo...—. La pequeña de cabello blanco no sabia que decir se encontraba sumamente avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Linka, para la próxima vez nos avisas—. Interrumpió Leni intentado calmar a su hermana menor.

—Esta bien—. Respondió casi al instante Linka.

Cuando Lori y Leni terminaron con su comidas La mayor de todas se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno como Literalmente buscamos en todas las tiendas deberíamos volver a casa.

—Podemos hacer algo antes de irnos—. Dijo súbitamente Linka.

—¿Y que es?—. Preguntó Lori.

—Pues…

* * *

Una vez devuelta a la casa Loud las mayores con algunas bolsas en mano se dirigieron a su cuarto mientras que Linka quien venía detrás de ellas tenía su mano derecha guardada en el bolsillo de su suéter este bolsillo donde tenia guardada su mano sobresalía bastante ya que a simple vista este estaba lleno por algo que ocupaba todo el espacio del bolsillo y con algo de prisa fue a la recamara de su hermano.

Linka toco la puerta de su hermano con la mano izquierda, al cabo de unos minutos Lincoln abrió la puerta.

—¿Lincoln sabes donde estan Lana y Lola?

—Están su habitación ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Paso algo?

—No ,nada

Linka de inmediato fue a la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas para simplemente tocar y entrar súbitamente para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse enfrente de ésta para evitar que alguien entrara inesperadamente.

Linka cuando observó la habitación de las gemelas las vio a ambas, aunque sus expresiones eran bastante diferentes, Lana se veía bastante molesta mientras que a Lola quien se encontraba jugando con sus animales de peluche se le veía algo asustada.

—¿Que haces aqui? Tu no eres bienvenida en este cuarto—. Dijo Lana al ver como se había colado Linka en su habitación.

—Espera, eso yo lo se mas que nadie, pero necesito que me escuches una ultima ves y no volveré a dirigirles la palabra a ninguna de ustedes—. Suplico Linka mientras miraba el suelo alfombrado de la habitación ya que se le hacía difícil ver a sus hermanas menores a la cara.

—Está bien— Respondió Lana a regañadientes.

Linka pegó un gran suspiro para luego tomar aire nuevamente.

—Veran yo no soy una buena persona como ustedes creyeron que lo era en un primer momento, yo no soy alguien que está acostumbrada a estar con gente porque…—. A Linka se le hacía difícil hablar sin que la voz se le cortará por momentos.

—Porque prefiero estar sola en todo momento y eso es debido a que gente con la que me había relacionado antes me habían hecho daño y para que esa gente no me volviera a hacer daño yo simplemente tuve que volverme más fuerte que ellos porque les tenía miedo de que me hicieran más daño y por consecuencia yo trato mal a las demás personas para que no se me acerquen y así no me hagan daño—. A Linka le estaban temblando los brazos y sus ojos se le estaban humedeciendo.

—Mi libro que hiciste picadillo era muy importante para mi, era de las pocas cosas que tenía de mi padre adoptivo, la persona que me leía cuentos para que me quedara dormida, la persona quien me abrazaba cada vez que tenía miedo, la persona que se quedaba conmigo todo el dia cuando me enfermaba, bueno eso era antes de que nos dejara a mi madre adoptiva y a mi solas. Siempre que leía el mensaje que había dejado en el libro para mi sentía como las esperanzas de verlo una vez más volvían a mi, pero cuando vi mi libro destruido vi esas esperanzas hechas pedazos—.

Linka yo no podía aguantar las lágrimas y simplemente caían. Al ver esto las gemelas que se encontraban a una distancia razonable de Linka se le acercaron.

—Lola cuando te escuche tratar tan mal a Lincoln los recuerdos de todas esas personas que me habían hecho daño volvieron además de la frustración de mi libro destruido simplemente no podía controlarme, quiero que me disculpes y Lana perdona por destruir la poca confianza que nos teníamos—. La peliblanca sacó de su bolsillo lo que había tenido escondido todo este tiempo una pequeña bolsa con agua y dentro de esta había dos peces dorados.

—Lana se como te gustan las mascotas te traje estos peces para que los cuidemos juntas y como a Lola no le gustan cuidarlas tanto como a ti quise que fueran peces para que incluso si no le gustan podía mirar lo bellos que son.

Linka extendió su brazo con la bolsa hacia Lana para que esta la tuviera y con algo de duda la gemela de la gorra roja la acepto.

—Yo te perdono Linka—. Dijo voz baja Lana mientras se abalanzó sobre su hermana mayor con el mayor cuidado posible para que la bolsa con los peces no se dañara para poder abrazarla.

—Yo… quiero que me disculpes Linka—. Dijo Lola Finalmente mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar —Yo destruí tu libro, yo me merecía todo lo que me hiciste, no sabía que ese libro era tan importante para ti.

—No—. Dijo Linka mientras se separaba un poco de Lana para poder ver a Lola a la cara —Nadie se merece ese trato, ya no se puede hacer nada por ese libro, hay que dejarlo en el pasado.

Lola finalmente no aguanto las lagrimas y se abalanzó para abrazar a su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Conque al fin me digne a actualizar esta historia, verán yo no puedo escribir mientras tenga problemas personales porque cuando escribo mi mente divaga demasiado a tal punto que puedo llegar a recordar cosas del pasado que prefiero dejarlas en el pasado, bueno eso es todo por esta actualizacion ojala mi vida siga en buen ritmo para seguir escribiendo porque me fascina leer sus reviews.**

 **Pd: Como la mayoria sabran hay una versión altenativa de mi historia hecha por "banghg" que es muy buena llamada "tanto tiempo" (y que ojala algun dia de estos la actualice), pero este mensaje no es para que la vayan a leer porque muchos de ustedes ya lo habrán hecho, lo que les pido es que se pasen por el fic "promesas" del autor "el caballero de las antorchas" ese fic es una precuela de la historia de "banghg"**

 **Pd2: esta es la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por "guest": el tema de la mala suerte en un primer momento lo quería añadir a la trama principal, pero gracias a un amigo que me dijo que ese tema estaba demasiado usado preferi solamente hacer una que otra referencia a la "mala suerte"**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hora acordada

Habian pasado unos minutos desde que que Linka se había disculpado de las gemelas, pero esta todavía no podía calmarse del todo, sin embargo había algo que se le hacía extraño y ese algo era lo que siempre le faltaba a la casa Loud y que eso era lo que más anhelaba Linka cuando llegó por primera vez a la casa Loud.

Silencio

La casa estaba completamente en silencio no había ruidos de pisadas, ni de animales correteando o siquiera había alguien hablando a lo lejos. Linka algo dudosa de lo que creía que estaba pasado se separó un poco de sus hermanas y les hizo una seña para que se quedaran en silencio y se alejaran de la puerta, Linka se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta que estaba detrás suyo.

La peliblanca quedó pálida al ver a Lincoln y a las cuatro mayores de la casa caer al suelo.

«Debieron escuchar todo» se dijo Linka al ver a sus hermanos levantándose del suelo.

—Lo siento Linka—. Se disculpó su gemelo —Es que estabas actuando un poco extraño y bueno me preocupe.

Linka se sentía asfixiada, entre la vergüenza de saber que la estaban oyendo además de que hace poco casi no podía aguantar sus lágrimas y sin mencionar el enojo porque su hermano junto con sus cuatro hermanas mayores la estaban espiando, esta mezcla de emociones hizo que su cuerpo perdiera todo su calor, además de que un brusco y repentino hormigueo en sus dedos como si estos por la falta de calor se estuvieran separando poco a poco de la palma de sus manos.

«Todavía no confían en mí» Se dijo la chica mientras intentaba buscar una emoción para expresar.

—¿Te encuentras bien Linka?—. Pregunto preocupada Leni al ver la expresión de la chica.

Como si esas palabras fueran un ancla a la realidad Linka salió huyendo de la habitación y se encerró en la alcoba de Lincoln.

Rápidamente los presentes fueron hacia la habitación donde la chica se había encerrado y cuando intentaron abrirla la puerta no se movía ya que estaba bloqueada desde dentro.

—¿Linka estas bien? No quisimos hacerlo con malas intenciones—. Preguntó Lori mientras tocaba la puerta de Lincoln, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Literalmente no sé cómo lidiar con ella—. Dijo preocupada Lori mientras veía a Lincoln como si este tuviera la respuesta.

—Bueno la ultima vez se tardó en calmarse, habrá que darle su espacio—. Respondió Lincoln resignado.

—¡LENI TIENE LA PECERA!—. Grito Linka desde la habitación.

Los que estaban afuera de la habitación miraron extrañados a la chica del vestido verde.

—Es verdad iré a buscarla—. Se dijo Leni mientras se dirigía con calma a su habitación.

—Aparecer no podemos hacer mucho—. Dijo Luna mientras intentaba abrir la puerta inútilmente.

—Parece que Linka nos "bloqueo" hahaha, pero enserio creo que debemos hacerle caso a Lincoln—. Dijo Luan mientras se retiraba junto a Luna y Lori.

—¿Estara bien?—. Preguntó Lana mientras observaba a Lincoln.

—Si, pero no tengo idea cuando saldra—. Respondió preocupado el chico de cabello blanco.

—¿Lincoln tú sabías esas cosas de Linka?—. Preguntó Lola mientras veía sin animo la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

—Casi todas, pero le había prometido que no le diría a nadie sobre esas cosas—. Aclaró el peliblanco.

—Miren chicas aqui pueden poner sus peces—. Dijo Leni quien apareció con una pecera redonda lo suficientemente grande para que la sostuviera con ambas manos.

—Gracias Leni—. Lola recibió la pecera y quedo viendo a su gemela —¿Donde la colocaremos?

—Podríamos mover el terrario de izzie a los pies de mi cama y poner la pecera en la mesa de noche

—¿Quieren que les ayude?—. Pregunto Leni animada

—Claro—. Contestaron Lana y Lola al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que Linka se había encerrado en la habitación de Lincoln, este después de la cena se sentó en un esquina del pasillo a esperar a que su hermana abriera la puerta y cada cierto tiempo Lincoln tocaba la puerta para obtener alguna respuesta, pero su hermana no demostraba ninguna seña que pronto abriera la puerta.

Ya como caía la noche Lincoln se estaba quedando dormido en el pasillo y cuando por fin se rindió ante el sueño Linka salió de la habitación para despertarlo.

—Hey abre los ojos—. Susurraba Linka para no llamar la atención mientras con su palma golpeaba levemente el rostro de Lincoln.

El peliblanco algo adormilado abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa estaba delante suyo su gemela quien estaba a su misma altura ya que se había arrodillado y esta ya tenía puesto su pijama celeste a rayas.

—¿Linka?

—Felicidades acertaste, ahora levántate no deberías dormir fuera de tu habitación eso sería demasiado cruel, incluso hasta para mi—. Dijo Linka mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano para que Lincoln la tomara.

—No te preocupes antes he tenido que dormir en lugares peores—. Respondió el chico mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y era levantado por esta.

—¿Como cuales?

—Mejor no quiero responder a eso—. Aclaro Lincoln mientras sentía como un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda por haber recordado ese extraño día.

—Como quieras—. Dijo Lika mientras entraba a la habitación para después inmediatamente acostarse en la cama de Lincoln mientras que este apenas estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Te sientes bien?—. Pregunto el chico preocupado.

—Tengo unas horribles ganas de fumar y me arden los ojos… me siento como si estuviera danzando en un campo de flores—. Respondió irritada la peliblanca.

—¿No tienes mas goma de mascar?

—No

—¿Y no hay algo más que te pueda ayudar?

—Si dejas de hablar sobre eso y me dejas dormir

—Esta bien…—. Respondio Lincoln un poco frustrado por no ayudar a su hermana

* * *

En la mañana del dia sabado Linka se había levantado temprano en comparación de sus familiares, después de ir al baño esta fue a a la cocina para prepararse desayuno, una vez que se sirvió su desayuno el cual contaba con solo un bol de cereales y leche.

Al terminar Linka se dirigía a la sala y encender el televisor, pero al sentarse en el sofá apareció Lisa con una libreta.

—Como ya termine de hacer mis estudios quiero que vengas a mi habitación—. Y asi como llego al lado de Linka, la pequeña niña de los lentes subió a las escaleras.

Linka confundida por lo que dijo lisa no tuvo más opción que seguir a la pequeña hasta su habitación, al entrar a esta la peliblanca vio a su hermana hurgando en un botiquín y sacando de este una botella de alcohol y un poco de algodón.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?—. Pregunto Linka confundida para ella Lisa era muy extraña ¿Como alguien con cuatro años puede tener tanta maquinaria en su habitación además de jugar con químicos explosivo? y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que su familia tomaba esas cosas de manera tan natural que apenas están atentos a lo que maneja esa niña.

—Al contrario yo te ayudare a ti ¿Puedes levantar la manga derecha de tu suéter hasta tu hombro?

—¿Para qué?¿Acaso quiere inyectarme algo?

Lisa soltó un leve suspiró de frustración.—Se que tienes un grave problema con la nicotina y durante estos cuatro días he estado estudiando todos sus efectos derivados a la adicción de esta sustancia y para pagarte por tu beneficiosa ayuda decidí que la mejor forma seria ayudarte con tu problema.

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que me has estado espiando todo este tiempo?

—Yo lo llamaría investigación de campo.

—¿Exactamente como me ayudaras?—. Pregunto Linka mientras cruzaba los brazos con cierto desagrado.

—Gracias a mi investigación he podido concluir que la mejor manera para saciar tu hábito negativo es que uses un parche que contenga en dosis controlada de nicotina y poco a poco reducir las dosis de estos parches para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y no tengas recaídas por un cambio exabrupto.

—¿Y como sabes que tengo recaídas?—. Pregunto Linka a un desconfiada.

—Veras el primer dia que viniste acá estabas totalmente segura de ti misma y a simple vista no tenías ninguna intención de ser alguien que convivieron con muchas personas, pero en los últimos días tu comportamiento se volvió más emocional e inseguro a tal punto de encerrarte y no salir de la habitación de Lincoln.

—Y si tengo otros motivos para encerrarse en su habitación

—Pues tambien evitas específicamente comer en familia siendo que en los primeros días comidas estabas presente sin ningún remordimiento y ahora siempre buscas la oportunidad para comer sola.

Linka no sabia que decir realmente todo lo que decía Lisa tenía sentido, en los últimos días no se sentía como ella misma, se sentía como si tuviera algun vacio con que llenar, sin mencionar los problemas y peleas con su hermanas.

Con tantas cosas cobrando sentido en tan poco tiempo y la agotadora explicación de Lisa sin olvidar de las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en estos días le era inminente el fuerte dolor de cabeza, la chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un intento de verificar que no era algo externo.

—¿Repentino dolor de cabeza? Ese también es un síntoma de la abstinencia ¿Ahora me dejaras ayudarte?

—De acuerdo solo deja de hablar o sino harás que me duela aún más la cabeza—. Respondió Linka mientras se arremangaba su brazo derecho.

Lisa puso la silla de su escritorio cerca de Linka y se subió en esta para poder limpiar con cuidado una pequeña área del brazo de Linka para luego poner un parche color café.

—No me siento diferente—. Aclaro Linka mientras veía fijamente a Lisa

—Claramente no, pues poco a poco tu piel irá absorbiendo la nicotina y así no habrá ningún cambio abrupto en tu cuerpo eso si solo dura dieciséis horas mañana tendrás que cambiarlo.

—Esta bien, gracias por la ayuda y porfavor ten mi problema entre nosotras dos—. Dijo Linka mientras se bajaba la manga de su suéter.

—De acuerdo, ahora necesito que abandones la habitación porque quiero terminar con tranquilidad los proyectos que deje de lado para ayudarte—. Aclaro Lisa mientras se bajaba de la silla y la volvía a colocar en el escritorio.

—Como quieras—. Linka salió de la habitación de Lisa para dirigirse a la sala para ver si había algo en la televisión.

El dolor de cabeza todavía estaba presente y era bastante molesto incluso no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba dando en televisión, Linka con tal de recostar su cabeza se acostó en el sofá y acomodo una almohada en el reposabrazos del sofá para que así su cabeza descansara.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos cuando el dolor de cabeza de Linka empezó a aligerarse y la sensación de alivio fue tan grande que esta no se quiso mover aunque la película que estaba pasando por ese momento era realmente mala.

* * *

—Lincon...—. Murmuraba Lily mientras esta intentaba agarrar un mechón del cabello de Linka quien se había quedado dormida.

La chica del cabello blanco abrió los ojos levemente para ver a una pequeña bebé esforzándose por alcanzarla.

—¿Donde estoy?—. Pregunto desorientada la chica.

—Alfin Despertaste—. Dijo Lincoln quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto al sofá.

—¿Que hora es?—. Volvió a preguntar la chica ignorando lo que había dicho Lincoln.

—Son las doce y diez ¿en que momento te levantaste para venir a dormir al sofá?

—Maldición se me hará tarde—. Dijo Linka mientras se levantaba del sofá con el suficiente cuidado para no pasar a llevar a la bebé.

—¿A donde iras?

—Iré a la casa de Ronnie, le voy a dejar la tarea y de paso la terminaremos ¿Porque no me despertaste antes?—. Pregunto Linka mientras se arreglaba el suéter y se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Es que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionarías—. Dijo apenado Lincoln.

—Eso ya no importa—. Aclaro la peliblanca mientras subía a la segunda planta.

Linka después de usar el baño que para su suerte no estaba en uso, fue a la habitación de Lincoln tomó su mochila con los cuadernos que necesitaba y partió en dirección al local de videojuegos que estaba cerca, sin antes decirle a Lincoln que iba a comer en casa de Ronnie y llegaría a la tarde o a la noche del mismo día a más tardar.

Al llegar a a los videojuegos no vio a Ronnie anne cerca, asique entro al local para saber si es que ella estaba adentro, pero no fue asi reviso todos los pasillos y ningún rastro de su amiga.

«Quizás se aburrió de esperar» Se preguntó preocupada la chica.

Algo triste dirigió su mirada a la caja de cajes de tickets y observó un reloj digital en la pared que marcaba la una de la tarde y como si fuera un balde de agua fría se acordó que debía de juntarse a las dos de la tarde con Ronnie afuera de los videojuegos.

Linka ahora más tranquila estuvo observando un buen rato las máquinas y los niños que jugaban, pero al rato noto como uno que otro chico se le quedaba viendo, quizás era por su cabello blanco que tan mala fama y malas compañías la había traído en su antigua escuela, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que era algo más simple, se le quedaban viendo porque era la única chica en el local, era como si fuera una botella de agua en un desierto.

Linka al pensar eso le asqueo y decidió esperar a su amiga afuera del local.

«Total que es esperar cuarenta minutos a alguien» Pensó ingenuamente la chica mientras salía del lugar.

Habian pasado veinte aburridos minutos desde que Linka decidió esperar afuera del local a Ronnie, era realmente tortuoso esperar alguien por tanto tiempo, pero es mejor que estar con su familia.

Conocer a su verdadera familia le era realmente difícil sin mencionar que incomodo.

«Desaparecer por alrededor de diez años para luego amenazar de muerte a una niña pequeña, si eres todo un ejemplo de ser humano»

«Al menos esto es mejor que estar pudriéndose haya en casa»

Aunque para Linka su vida haya en Canadá era mucho más simple, prefería más estar con su verdadera familia aunque la mayoría de estos estaban algo locos, una adolescente que actúa como una niña, una marimacha que lo único que quiere es arreglar la cara de Linka a puñetazos, una insoportable niña que se cree la reina del mundo, una bebé que su pasatiempo es ir desnuda por toda la casa y sin olvidar a la niña de cuatro años que juega con dinamita y espía a la gente sin que nadie le ponga límites y esas son a las que ha conocido casi en su totalidad quizás las demás sean peores, pero al menos Linka sabía que Lana y Luna no estaban tan locas como los demás integrantes de su hogar.

Pero quedaba algo inconcluso ¿Que era Lincoln para ella? Ciertamente era su hermano, pero ¿qué es realmente tener un hermano? Obviamente compartir la misma sangre, pero siempre que se le hacía mención ese término en la television habia algo mas, ciertamente ella no sentia casi ningún apego a sus hermanas, pero con Lincoln era diferente era como volver a ver a Edwin denuevo despues de tanto tiempo.

Realmente le era agradable pasar el tiempo con él aunque a veces llegaba a ser demasiado vergonzoso, pero quien lo culpa vivir con tantas chicas es horrible, ella misma lleva una semana en la misma casa y ya ha hecho que más de alguna la odie.

«¿Que sera de mamá?»

Ni ella supo de dónde salió esa pregunta, quizás ella en el fondo todavía se preocupa por ella o se preocupa por la antigua madre cariñosa que era antes de que se separara de su padre y que consiguiera trabajo.

Todavía se acuerda como su madre cariñosa poco a poco iba desapareciendo a medida que llegaba del trabajo y que su imagen de ser una madre preocupada poco a poco se iba distorsionando a una de ser totalmente despreocupada hasta de su propia imagen, casi ni se molesta en arreglarse cuando va a trabajar, bueno qué más da si su trabajo es hacer llamadas y contestarlas para una empresa telefónica que ni se molesta en despedir gente para reducir gastos, lo que más preocupaba era vender sus productos y promociones.

Y eso no tiene comparación con el problema a la bebida que ella tiene, de una noche a otra empezó a traer varias latas de cervezas a casa y cuando se las terminaba podían ocurrir una de dos cosas o se quedaba dormida en el sofá de la sala o se enfadaba por cualquier cosa que se le topaba enfrente.

—Hey Linka, disculpa la demora—. Saludo Ronnie quien recién había llegado al local.

Linka fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente y rápidamente levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga.

—Hola ¿Que tal estas?—. Saludo la chica casi sin ánimos.

—Bien… ¿Estabas llorando?—. Preguntó Ronnie al ver los ojos llorosos de Linka.

Linka se llevó la manga de su suéter a los ojos y se secó todo rastro de lágrimas que se la habían generado sin darse cuenta.

—Si, si estoy bien no te preocupes—. Aclaro la peliblanca.

—¿Me esperaste por mucho tiempo?

—¿Que hora es?

—Son las dos con treinta—. Respondio Ronnie mientras revisaba su teléfono celular.

—No, de hecho recien acabo de llegar—. Dijo Linka intentando ocultar la vergüenza de haber llegado tan temprano.

—Genial ¿Comiste algo antes de salir?

—No—. Respondió algo triste Linka, por el apuro de llegar tarde se la había olvidado llevar algún bocadillo.

—Pasemos por pizza y después vamos a mi casa ¿te parece?—. Aclaro alegremente Ronnie.

—Si, claro

* * *

 **Bueno quise dejar el encuentro de Ronnie y Linka para el siguiente capítulo ya que sinceramente este capítulo se me iba a hacer largo y ni siquiera yo sabía cuando volvería a actualizar.**

 **Por otro lado gracias a todos por los cien reviews, nunca pensé que esta historia iba a ser tan buena y tambien me sorprendio que las views subieran de 10k a casi 12k por un solo capítulo y por eso me puse a revisar y comparar mi historia para darme cuenta que es la 20va con más fav de fanfiction (claro de TLH y en español)**

 **Por último cambié la portada por un dibujo de la Linka de esta historia y si se lo preguntan, si es mio (si, dibujo horrible)**

 **Sin mas que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 14,5

**Finalmente llegó la segunda y última parte del capítulo 14 disfrutenlo**.

* * *

—¡De una vez por todas pondré fin a tu desdichado legado!— Aclaró Linka.

Una espadachina de cabello blanco se levantaba del suelo apoyándose de su espada. A esta se le veía muchos cortes en su ropa y unos muy serios en sus brazos y en su cara además de unos serios moretones productos de varios golpes en sus piernas que hacían aún más difícil la tarea de levantarse.

—Pobre, pobre, pobre ilusa sigue creyendo en tus fantasías que así no vas a llegar a ningún lado—. Dijo Ronnie Anne sumamente confiada.

Una ninja aparecio atras de un árbol que estaba alfrente de la espadachina, a esta se le podían ver claramente unos serios cortes un su ropa de color negro, sin olvidar de la pérdida de su meñique y dedo anular de su mano derecha.

—Aunque debo admitir que has llegado lejos, me has sorprendido bastante—. Dijo Ronnie halagando a su contrincante.

La ninja desenfundo su espada que cargaba en su espalda y se disponía a atacar a la ya exhausta samurai.

—Conque alfin iras de frente y te olvidaras de tus tácticas baratas de ninja incompetente—.Dijo Linka con un tono de satisfacción.

La samurai se tomó un momento para ver el escenario en donde su batalla se daba lugar, era en un jardín bastante amplio donde las hojas de tonalidades naranjas caían producto del cambio de estación y al mirar a su derecha pudo observar el castillo que juró proteger estar en llamas, la samurai ya no tenía un lugar donde volver solo le quedaba lo segundo más importante en su vida, batallar hasta la muerte.

—El término correcto es kunoichi—. Respondió con molestia Ronnie anne.

La ninja aunque a simple vista se le veía en buena forma realmente estaba sumamente cansada, la batalla que estaba librando era bastante pesada para ella, la chica acostumbraba a batallas cortas para no gastar energía innecesariamente, pero su oponente resistió a todos sus ataques y peor aún pudo contraatacar con bastante éxito.

Aunque le desagrada pelear a la joven ninja realmente le estaba emocionando estab atalla, era la primera vez en muchas batallas donde alguien la había dejado tan desgastada.

La chica se sacó su máscara para revelar su identidad a la samurai. Lo que mas le sorprendio a la samurai de cabello blanco es que su oponente era tez morena por otro lado su cabello era de color negro y estaba amarrado de tal forma que imitaba la cola de un caballo y por cosas del destino el estilo de cabello de la ninja era opuesto peinado que la samurai estaba usando.

Una vez que se quitó la máscara, pudo sentir con mayor intensidad el calor de las llamas a la vez que el olor a carne quemada se hizo más fuerte, al echar una mirada rápida a su entorno pudo ver a más de un compañero suyo muerto en el suelo, pero se dio cuenta de un cuerpo que era diferente a los demas, quizas esto para cualquiera podía pasar desapercibido, pero para ella no.

Uno de los cuerpos en su brazo derecho tenía la figura de una estrella amarilla cosida a mano, ella le habia hecho ese detalle al traje de su hermano mayor antes de su ataque al castillo para que asi tuviera buena suerte.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora acercare—. Dijo Ronnie anne mientras veía fijamente a su oponente.

—Como gustes—. Respondió Linka con confianza para así ocultar su miedo y emoción el cual era tan fuerte que hacía temblar su mano izquierda.

Las dos chicas con espada en mano corrieron a la dirección de la otra mientras preparaban su siguiente ataque que acabaría con la otra.

El choque de ambas fue casi imperceptible, las espadas se movieron tan rápido que solo hubo un brillo producto del reflejo del sol chocando con las espadas que delataba su movimiento.

—Parece que has mejorado demasiado en esta batalla—. Dijo Ronnie anne fríamente.

La chica del cabello negro se arrodillo repentinamente mientras se sujetaba el corte que le habia hecho la samurai en el lado derecho de su torso.

—A si es, pero aun me falta mejorar bastante—. Dijo Linka melancólicamente.

La samurai de cabello blanco cayó de espaldas mientras un gran corte que empezaba desde su cadera hasta su pecho se le hacía cada vez más visible a medida que se iba desangrando.

—GAME OVER, inserte una moneda para continuar—. Dijo una voz robótica que provenía del altoparlante de la máquina de arcade donde la chicas estaban jugando.

—Parece que perdí de nuevo, es increíble que me ganes teniendo ese yeso—. Aclaro Linka mientras se alejaba de la máquina y tomaba su mochila que había dejado a un lado.

—Que te puedo decir, años de práctica han dado sus frutos, pero bueno para alguien quien ha jugado tan poco a videojuegos lo has hecho bien—. Dijo Ronnie mientras seguía a la peliblanca.

—Bueno, nos acabamos la pizza y el dinero ¿Que haremos?—. Pregunto Linka mientras se colocaba su mochila.

—Vamos a mi casa, esta a unas cuantas cuadras de acá—. Respondió Ronnie quien se dirigía a la salida del local.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Tus padres no se molestaran si llevas a alguien a tu casa?.

—No creo habria problema, mi mamá trabaja casi todo el dia y mi hermano saldrá esta tarde—. Dijo Ronnie sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Tu vives solamente con tu mamá y hermano?

—Sí, supongo que ahora vives con tus padres, tus hermanas y Lincoln

—Así es—. Respondió casi sin ánimos Linka.

—¿Con quién vivías antes?

—Yo antes vivía solamente con Mamá, quiero decir con la hermana de mi Mamá—. Respondió tristemente Linka.

—Ya veo ¿Y extrañas tu antigua casa?

—No mucho, pero es mejor que estar en una casa gigante que está llena hasta al tope de gente que apenas conozco.

—Te comprendo, yo apenas soporto a Lori.

—¿La conoces?—. Pregunto sorprendida Linka.

—Por desgracia mi hermano sale con ella.

—Vaya el mundo es pequeño.

—Si… mi hermano casi no está en casa por salir con ella, llega del trabajo y de inmediato va con ella.

—Y supongo que hoy saldrá con Lori ¿No?—. Pregunto curiosa Linka

—Si, me había dicho que saldría cerca de las cinco en punto de la casa para ir al parque.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las cuatro con diez ¿Qué planeas hacer?—. Pregunto curiosa Ronnie anne

—Solo diré que se me ocurrió una idea para que tu hermano se quede en casa hoy.

—¿Y cual es?

—No hay problema en que algo en tu casa se ensucie ¿verdad?—. Pregunto Linka mientras aguantaba las risas.

—Realmente no, pero espero que no planees un desastre total, porque yo soy la que hace casi todas las tareas de la casa—. Respondió preocupada Ronnie al ver la determinación de su amiga.

—Perfecto—. Aclaro Linka mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Bobby se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa, pero al ver un poco preocupada a su hermana que había llegado un poco antes de su salida lo impulsó a hablar con ella.

—Emm… Nini ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien—. Dijo Ronnie anne con desánimo.

—¿Segura? Te ves un poco triste, si quieres puedo llevarte conmigo a mi cita, quizás eso te anime.

—No gracias, de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi y sal con tu novia—. Dijo Ronnie disimulando su enojo.

—Vamos ya lo habíamos discutido, prometiste que no te pondrías celosa porque salgo con Lori.

—¿Celosa? Bobby ella ocupa casi todo tu tiempo libre, casi no estás en casa.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir eso Nini cuando vuelva hablaremos sobre Lori—. Dijo Bobby mientras se marchaba de la habitación de su hermana para luego salir por la puerta principal.

—Tengo que avisarle a Lori que estoy en camino—. Se dijo a sí mismo Bobby mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.

Mientras escribía de reojo vio a una silueta que le resultaba familiar, al mirar hacia la acera pudo ver a Lincoln quien tenía su ropa usual con la excepción que ahora estaba usando una gorra roja y cargaba un par de baldes de metal.

—Pero si es mi hermano ¿Donde llevas esos baldes?—. Preguntó Bobby sorprendido ya que casi nunca veía a Lincoln pasar cerca de su casa.

El tal Lincoln bajo los baldes y de estos sacó un par de globos con agua.

—¿Acaso vas a la piscina municipal? creo que a esta hora está cerrada porque la están limpiando.

Sin previo aviso "Lincoln" empezó a lanzar los globos con agua a Bobby y este del susto intentó bloquearlos inútilmente con su mano derecha mientras que levanta su otra mano para que su teléfono no se empapara.

—¡Oye! Eso no es genial—. Aclaro Bobby mientras veía su ropa empapada.

Lincoln al ver que se había quedado sin globos con agua tomó los baldes y huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

Bobby volvió a entrar a la casa con él cuidando de no mojar demasiado el piso.

—¿Que te paso?—. Preguntó Ronnie preocupada al ver el estado de su hermano.

—Lincoln apareció de repente y de la nada me empezó a lanzar globos con agua.

—¿Lincoln?—. Dijo sorprendida Ronnie.

—Si, pero se veía diferente tenía una gorra roja puesta, cielos esta era mi única ropa limpia—. Aclaro tristemente Bobby.

—Tienes suerte, hace poco te había dejado ropa limpia en tu cama.

—¿De verdad? Eres la mejor Nini—. Bobby de la emoción abrazó a su hermana.

—Todavía estás mojado—. Dijo Ronnie mientras se intentaba separar de su hermano.

—Disculpame, ahora mismo me cambio, de nuevo muchas gracias Nini.

Una vez que el Latino se cambió de ropa salió rápido a su cita, al llegar al parque se topó de inmediato con Lori quien tenía una cesta con comida, después que se saludaron fueron a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol a comer lo que había traído Lori.

—Y de la nada me empezó a lanzar globos con agua—. Dijo Bobby sorprendido.

—Si lo llego a ver juro que lo convertiré en un pretzel humano—. Dijo Lori furiosa.

—Vamos no te enojes, solo fue una broma.

—Pero intentó arruinar nuestra cita.

—Almenos Ronnie me había dejado ropa limpia para que pudiera salir.

—¿No que Ronnie tenía un brazo enyesado?

—Si, pero aunque le diga que deje de hacer las labores de la casa no me escucha.

—Ella se preocupa demasiado por ti bubosito, eres tan bueno que hasta los animales quieren estar contigo—. Aclaro Lori con su tono empalagoso a la vez que señalaba a un par perros que se habían acercado al adolescente.

—Bueno bebe siempre sale lo mejor de mi cuando estoy contigo—. Pero antes que Bobby se acercara a Lori los perros que se le habían acercado le arrancaron la camisa para luego escapar con ella.

—¡Hey eso es mío!—. Gritó Bobby mientras se levantaba del suelo para perseguir a los canes y detrás de él iba Lori quien intentaba ayudar a su novio.

Después de pasar media hora persiguiendo a los perros, Bobby con ayuda de Lori pudieron porfin arrebatarle la camisa a los canes.

—¿Porque esos perros querían tu camisa?—. Preguntó Lori exhausta.

—No lo sé, quizás buscaban algo en mis bolsi...—. Bobby no pudo terminar la frase ya que había encontrado la respuesta mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su camisa, había una bolsa de plástico con carne seca empanada con salsa barbacoa.

—Esto es de mal gusto—. Dijo Bobby quien estaba sacudiendo su mano para sacar los restos de la salsa que había quedado en su mano.

—En la cesta hay servilletas, te las traigo enseguida—. Aclaro Lori quien rápidamente fue al lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas antes de perseguir al grupo de perros.

Pare la sorpresa de Lori fue inmensa cuando metió su mano en la cesta, no tan solo no se encontraban las servilletas si no que podía sentir algo peludo que se había metido en la cesta.

La rubia asustada sacó la mano rápidamente de la cesta para luego abrirla, confundida por la que había tocado quiso de inmediato saber que era, así que temerosa destapó la cesta por completo y ver claramente un par de mapaches enfurecidos que la estaban viendo, Lori reaccionó de inmediato y abandonó la cesta, pero para su mala suerte los mapaches la estaba siguiendo.

Bobby no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, su novia la estaban persiguiendo un par de mapaches, de inmediato quiso ir en su auxilio, pero al voltearse pudo ver que se había formado un grupo de perros aún más grande que el anterior.

—Supongo que no quieren la ensalada ¿verdad?—. Preguntó temeroso el latino quien salió huyendo de los perros y estos a la par lo fueron a perseguir.

A lo lejos y escondidas en un arbusto estaban un par de chicas quienes estaban muertas de la risa observando el espectáculo.

—No puedo creer que tu plan funcionara—. Dijo Ronnie quien se intentaba aguantar la risa para hablar.

—Que puedo decir me encanta hacer estas cosas—. Aclaro Linka quien estaba vestida casi igual a su gemelo. —¿Quieres otro sandwich? Los que preparó Lori estan buenos—. Pregunto Linka mientras hurgaba en la cesta.

—Claro, parece que al final fue buena idea lo de cambiar las cestas—. Dijo Ronnie mientras le aceptaba el sandwich de su amiga. —Pero ¿no crees que te excediste con lo de los mapaches?

—Nah, por lo que me contó Lincoln los mapaches que están cerca de la casa casi siempre los usa Luan para alguna de sus bromas pesadas y por seguridad están vacunados.

—Tu familia es rara

—Y que me lo digas ¿Acaso puedes creer que una niña de cuatro años casi hace volar una habitación entera?

—Hablas de Lisa ¿cierto?, mi hermano más de una vez me contó que ella le había pedido que fuera voluntario para algún experimento.

—Oficialmente mi familia está loca—. Dijo Linka al aire mientras le daba otra mascada al sandwich de pollo con mayonesa.

—Creo que tienen problemas para deshacerse de los perros ¿Los ayudamos?—. Dijo Ronnie seriamente mientras veía a Linka

—Esta bien ¿Me alcanzas mi mochila?

Y sin respuesta Ronnie saco la mochila de Linka que estaba escondida en los arbustos y se la paso, de esta Linka sacó su suéter de siempre y se lo coloco.

—Listo, ahora ayudemoslos—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras guardaba su sándwich a medio comer en la cesta.

* * *

Después de haber ayudado a la pareja con los animales que los perseguían, Lori y Bobby por la condiciones en que se encontraban decidieron dejar su cita para otro dia y se despidieron uno del otro, por otro lado Linka acompañó a Ronnie y a Bobby a su casa.

—Bueno iré a cambiarme de ropa, adiós pequeña Loud—. Se despidió Bobby quien estaba hecho un desastre al haberse caído en la mitad de la persecución de los canes.

—Adios—. Dijo Linka con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía a Bobby entrar a la casa.

—Bueno tendré que quedarme en casa ya que hay que lavar mas ropa y guardar la que deje tendida.

—Y recuerda que me tienes que devolver mis cuadernos el Lunes ya que hoy no pudimos avanzar en la tarea—. Dijo Linka mientras soltaba una risa por acordarse de la escena del parque.

—Si, gracias por todo nos veremos el Lunes—. Se despidió Ronnie.

—Hasta el Lunes—. Dijo Linka mientras le daba la espalda a Ronnie y se dirigía a casa.

* * *

A mitad del camino a casa Linka había escuchado unos quejidos en el callejón que conectaba la calle y por mera curiosidad se asomó para saber de donde provenía tales quejidos, pero no vio a nadie en tal callejo, extrañada de no encontrar a nadie se adentro a este y pudo ver un contenedor de basura abierto, al ver dentro del contenedor Linka se llevó una sorpresa, a dentro del basurero se encontraba Lincoln y su amigo Clyde, ell aspecto de ambos chicos era horrible parecía como si literalmente los hubieran molido a golpes.

—Maldición—. Es lo único que pudo decir Linka al ver el estado de su hermano.

—Hola Linka—. Saludo apenas el peliblanco.

—¿Que les sucedió?—. Preguntó alarmada Linka.

—Bueno es una larga historia—. Respondió temido Lincoln.

—Tengo tiempo, déjenme ayudarles a salir de ahi o sino empiezan a apestar—. Dijo Linka mientra le extendía la mano a los chicos.

Lincoln fue el primero en salir del contenedor seguido de Clyde quien se estaba sacudiendo para sacarse los restos de basura.

—Y bien ¿Me contaran como acabaron así?—. Pregunto Linka mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Bueno, cuando vi que entraste a mi habitación y fuiste de inmediato al patio con un cesto me entro la curiosidad que estabas haciendo y llame a Clyde para que me ayudara a seguirte—. Dijo Lincoln avergonzado

—Eso no explica cómo acabaron en el basurero.

—Es que mientras te seguimos nos topamos con Chandler y sus amigos quienes nos golpearon y nos arrojaron al basurero—. Respondió Clyde mientras se arreglaba sus gafas que tenían un vidrio roto.

—No me digas que fue el chico que golpee el lunes—. Dijo Linka mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza y suspiraba.

—Si, fue el mismo—. Respondió Lincoln.

—Entonces es el tipo de chico que no se deja pisotear, bueno quedan dos opciones para acabar esto.

—¿Sabes como terminar con estas situaciones? ¿Acaso tambien has leido los articulos de las revistas?—. Pregunto Clyde sorprendido.

—No, se de estas cosas por experiencia propia.

—¿Y qué opciones tenemos?—. Preguntó Lincoln.

—La primera sería que ustedes dos aprendan a defenderse solos y así enseñarles que no se deben meter con ustedes nunca más.

—¿Y tú no nos puedes ayudar con ese plan?—. Preguntó el peliblanco quien ya veía a ese plan fracasar.

—Claro que no, ya los ayude a ustedes con su problema y mira como acabaron.

—Cierto… y ¿Cual es la segunda opción?

—Esa seria que les dijeran a sus padres sobre esto y que el director arregle de esto de una buena vez.

—Eso suena bastante lógico—. Afirmaron ambos chicos.

—Ya, vamos a casa para ponerte hielo en esos moretones antes de que se inflamen y ¿Tú podrás caminar a casa?—. Pregunto Linka mientras miraba a Clyde.

—Si, estaré bien—. Afirmo el chico de la gafas.

Después de un agotador camino de regreso los chicos alfin llegaron a casa, pero cuando llegaron al frente de la puerta Lincoln se detuvo en seco como si de un robot se tratase.

—Ya llegamos a casa ¿Porque te detienes?—. Pregunto Linka molesta.

—Es que si mis hermanas me ven así…

—Eso no importa ahora necesitas un poco de hielo y…

Linka abrió la puerta mientras arrastraba a su hermano con la otra mano para que cruzara la puerta de una buena vez, cuando ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta se llevaron la sorpresa de que Lori estaba discutiendo con Luan, pero no duró mucho ya que se distrajeron al ver que alguien había entrado.

—Por dios Lincoln ¿Que te paso?—. Preguntó Lori sorprendida al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano —Literalmente te ves peor que yo y eso que tuve mal día, Luan después seguiremos hablando ahora trae algo de hielo.

Luan no dudo en ningún segundo las órdenes de Lori y fue a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, por otro lado la mayor acomodo de inmediato a Lincoln en el sofa.

—¿Quien te hizo esto?—. Pregunto furiosa la mayor.

—Veras yo iba…

—Los chicos de la escuela se toparon con Lincoln y lo molieron a golpes junto con su amigo—. Dijo Linka interrumpiendo a su hermano mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Literalmente los convertiré en picadillo si crees que se saldrán con la suya.

—Eso no podra ser porque Lincoln ya tomó la decisión de hablar con el director sobre esto o sino yo ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto—. Aclaro Linka mientras veía a Lori.

La mayor al ver la expresión de sinceridad de su hermana y que Lincoln en ningún momento la interrumpió como lo hace normalmente cuando alguien habla por él supo de inmediato que no mentía y ahora un poco más calmada fue por el botiquín del baño.

Apenas Lori empezó a subir las escaleras apareció Luan con una bolsa de maíz congelado y poniéndola en la ya hinchada cara de su hermano.

—¿Como te topaste con Lincoln?—. Pregunto Luan dirigiéndose a la menor de cabello blanco.

—Cuando me dirigía a la casa pase por un callejón cuando…

—¡Lincoln! ¿Que te paso?—. Grito Leni desde arriba de las escaleras.

Y como si fuera una sirena de bombero el grito de Leni hizo que todas las hermanas Loud que estaban en la casa se asomaron para saber el porqué del grito de su hermano y cada una a su ritmo bajó para ver cómo se encontraba el único hijo de la familia.

Linka al ver esto le produjo extrañeza como si por un momento todas sus hermanas se hubieran olvidado de sus necesidades y tareas para auxiliar a su hermano ¿Acaso eso era una familia? ¿Así siempre actúan los hermanos? Linka al ver como iba aumentando el número de personas en la sala decidió salir del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y así no molestara con su presencia a las preocupadas hermanas.

La peliblanca se sirvió un vaso con agua ya que al levantarse del sillon recien se habia percatado de que estaba exhausta y cuando esta terminó de beber el agua lavó el vaso para dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado.

—Y tu aqui muy relajada, siendo que acaban de golpear a Lincoln.

Linka soltó un suspiro al reconocer la voz de Lynn de inmediato.

—Mira ahora no tengo ganas de explicar lo que pasó pero…

—No me vengas con excusas, me imagino que podrías haber ayudado a Lincoln, pero lo dejaste a su suerte.

—Espera, estás interpretando las cosas de mala manera.

—Claro que no, se que clase de persona eres ahora solo te estas haciendo la víctima de la misma manera que lo hiciste con Lola, pero yo no caeré en tus vacías palabras—. Dijo Lynn irritada mientras se acercaba a Linka.

—¿Sabes que? No me interesa lo que piensas mejor me voy de aqui hasta que te calmes.

Linka abandonó la cocina para dirigirse al patio, pero Lynn ya harta de las acciones desinteresadas de su hermana se abalanzó contra ella y acabaron recostadas en el patio.

—¡¿Acaso estas Loca?!—. Le recrimino Linka.

—No, solo estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer el dia en que amenazaste a Lola—. Lynn enojada se levantó y puso sus rodillas en los brazos de Linka de tal manera en que la chica no se podía levantar.

—¿Ahora vas a golpearme? O te acobardaste, no te tengo miedo casi toda mi vida me enfrentado a gente como tu—. Respondió Linka molesta.

Lynn estaba ya lista para lanzar el primer golpe, pero había algo que la retenia, quizás era el hecho de que Linka era igual a su único hermano, pero sentia que debia hacer que se comiera sus palabras para que así de una buena vez por todas dejara su actitud engreída que tanto la molestaba.

—¿Que paso? Te dio miedo alguien menor que tu y que no se puede defender.

Como si esas palabras habían activado algo en Lynn está golpeó a Linka en la cara para que callara esas palabras sin emociones.

Linka subestimo un poco a Lynn está golpeó más duro de lo que pensó, pero lo podía soportar el dolor.

Lynn al golpear a la chica se sintió un poco mejor, pero no era suficiente sabía que no era suficiente y la siguió golpeando, pero cada vez con un poco menos de fuerza como si al conectar un golpe le quitara un poco de su fuerza.

Linka simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse de la situación, normalmente eso le funcionaba cuando la arrinconaba y dejaba que la golpearan como si de esa manera se aligerara el dolor.

—¡¿Lynn que estas haciendo?!—. Grito Luna al ver la terrible escena que ocurría en el patio, rapidamente corrio para retener a Lynn y alejarla de Linka.

Linka al sentir que Lynn la había dejado, se intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que recordaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y ver a Lynn a los ojos mientras esta se intentaba soltarse del agarre de Luna.

—Vete a la mierda Lynn—. Soltó Linka antes de que todo se fuera a blanco.

Fin del capitulo 14.

* * *

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan a continuar con esta historia. Sin mas que decir hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Revelación.

Linka al recobrar la conciencia se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba acostada en la parte de abajo de la litera donde supuestamente era la cama de Lynn, al intentar abrir su ojo derecho de inmediato pudo sentir cómo todo su párpado palpitaba de dolor.

«Es verdad Lynn me golpeó bastante duro» Se dijo lo chica mientras se volteaba para ver la cama de Lucy y para su sorpresa se encontraba Luna, pero como esta estaba cabizbaja no podía saber si esta se había quedado dormida.

—¿Luna? ¿Estás despierta?—. Susurro Linka.

La rockera levantó la cabeza de inmediato al oír su nombre y de inmediato se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Linka.

—Que alegria alfin despertaste—. Dijo Luna sorprendida.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo me desmaye?— Pregunto Linka preocupada.

—Como por veinte minutos ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo la cara adolorida, pero estoy bien

—Me alegro bastante—. Mencionó felizmente la rockera.

Si no fuera por el dolor de su cara su expresión de felicidad hubiera sido aún más grande, era raro que para Linka que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella.

—y ¿Que paso despues que me desmaye? Lo último que recuerdo haber visto es que habías agarrado a Lynn por la espalda.

—Veras cuando te desmayaste llegó Lori y nuestros padres, de inmediato te llevamos a la cama para que luego Lisa te revisara y ella dijo que solo necesitas descansar.

—¿Y Lincoln?¿Dónde está?—.Preguntó preocupada Linka.

—Creo que debe estar esperando su momento para hablar con Lynn.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahora nuestros padres deben estar regañando a Lynn por lo que te hizo y al parecer Lincoln también quiere hablar con ella a solas.

—Esto apesta—. Dijo Linka mientras intentaba tocar su cara para saber que tan mal estaba, pero apenas se podía tocar la cara ya que tan siquiera rozar sus mejillas ya hacía que le dolieran.

—Tranquila, ya sanaras, te ire a buscar una bolsa con hielo.

Luna se levantó y se iba a dirigir a la puerta, pero Linka la detuvo agarrando su mano.

—No me refiero a los golpes, me refiero que cada vez que hago algo para mejorar, ocurre algo que siempre me recuerda que soy un asco de persona—. Dijo Linka tristemente mientras mantenía la compostura y intentaba no llorar.

—Vamos no seas dura contigo misma, con solo demostrar que estás intentando cambiar es suficiente para saber que estás haciendo lo correcto.

—Pero siento que no estoy avanzando, a veces pienso que ya es demasiado tarde y…

Luna se agacho nuevamente y abrazo a Linka, la rockera podía sentir como su hermanita estaba temblando y cuando esta se calmo Luna se separó un poco de ella y la vio a los ojos.

Los ojos de su hermanita aunque eran bastante parecidos a los de Lincoln, estos escaseaban del brillo y la emoción que caracteriza el peliblanco, pero los de Linka los veia mas apagados y sin energía.

—Tranquila, nunca es demasiado tarde—. Dijo Luna tranquilamente mientras con su pulgar le quitaba Linka una lágrima que estaba apunto de desbordarse con el suficiente cuidado para no pasar a llevar algun moreton, en ese momento pudo notar las ojeras de la menor y sintió como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón con una mano helada.

«¿Que tanto había pasado Linka antes de volver con nosotros?» Se preguntó la rockera mientras buscaba las palabras necesarias para seguir reconfortando a su hermana.

—Gracias Luna—.Dijo Linka sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos.

Luna sorprendida sonrió, sabía que no debía decir nada más, la rockera se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ahora vengo, te traeré algo de hielo para bajar esa hinchazón.

Linka hubiera dicho algo para que se detuviera, pero su cara cada vez le dolía un poco más y necesitaba algo que detuviera el dolor.

Linka al ver cruzar a Luna la puerta, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, era un suplicio mantenerse sentada sin mencionar que mantener abierto un solo ojo era cansador, necesitaba descansar sus ojos y dor...

—Parece que Lynn no se contuvo.

Linka sorprendida miró en la dirección donde venía la voz y pudo observar a Lucy que estaba delante de la puerta.

—¿Te vienes a burlar de mi? ¿Que haces aca?—. Pregunto Linka molesta.

—Esta tambien es mi habitacion, ahi esta mi cama—. Lucy señaló la cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Disculpa, es que ahora no estoy de humor—. La actitud de la chica cambió instantáneamente, realmente se le había olvidado que Lucy vivía en la casa.

—¿Y qué hiciste para que Lynn te golpeara?

—No lo sé, cuando entre a la cocina ella me estaba hablando, pero como estaba cansada no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que la ignore y cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de mí amenazándome y como no quería darle la satisfacción de asustarme y me hice la ruda y me golpeo—. Explicó Linka mientras que por un momento recordó la razón porla cual no había entrado al cuarto que supuestamente compartía.

—Es raro, Lynn nunca golpea sin ningún motivo—. Soltó la gótica.

—¿Qué tan cercana es Lynn con Lincoln?—. Pregunto Linka cambiando de pronto el tema.

—*suspiro* No se que tan bien se lleven esos dos, pero lo que sé es que cuando yo me pelee con Lynn, ella solo le pidió a Lincoln que si podía dormir con ella y el acepto.

—Ya veo…—. Dijo Linka mientras miraba las sábanas que la cubrían y al levantar la vista pudo ver a la chica de cabello negro que todavía la estaba.. ¿Viendo? Era difícil saberlo ya que un gran mechón de cabello cubría los ojos de la chica, pero algo de ella todavía la seguía molestando.

—Casi nunca te veo por la casa ¿Donde estas casi todo el dia?—. Preguntó de pronto Linka.

—Últimamente he estado mucho más tiempo en la ventilación, ya que desde que llegaste mis amigos se han estado escondiendo de ti *suspiro*.

—¿Cuales amigos? ¿Y porque se esconden de mi?

—Mis amigos los espíritus y quizás se deba a que últimamente has hecho que el ambiente se haga más desagradable para ellos.

«¿Espíritus? ¿El ambiente? O era una metáfora o esa pequeña niña necesita más atención, quizás tener tantos hermanos la ha afectado más de lo normal, bueno yo llevo aquí apenas una semana y me estoy volviendo loca por todas las cosas que han sucedido» Se dijo Linka mientras veía las manos de Lucy «Quizas ella...»

—¿Me puedes dejar comprobar una cosa?—. Pregunto Linka mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?—. Dijo Lucy confundida.

—¿Me dejarías ver tus muñecas?

Lucy algo extrañada se acercó a Linka y se arremangó para dejar al descubierto sus muñecas.

Linka de inmediato reviso ambas muñecas de la chica con algo de preocupación, pero rápidamente se alivio al saber que no había ninguna clase de corte.

—Que alivio, sigues siendo una niña—. Soltó Linka ya relajada, realmente hubiera sido un gran problema para ella tener alguna hermana con esa clase de problemas, Ella no era de la clase de personas que saben motivar a las demás, ni siquiera ella sabía porque continuaba a pesar de que se había rendido hace bastante.

Mientras que Lucy quedo confundida por lo que dijo Linka «¿Que tienen que ver las muñecas con ser una niña?» Lucy se veía sus muñecas y buscaba alguna señal de cambio y/o anormalidad.

—Quizás tus amigos vuelvan pronto, ya que últimamente he estado arreglando las cosas—. Dijo Linka mientras arreglaba las mangas de la gótica.

—Eso espero, *suspiro* sin ellos ultimamente me siento más sola de lo normal y el único mortal con el que podía compartir mis poemas ha estado más ocupado.

Linka sabía que iba en algún momento lamentar la decisión que iba a tomar, pero es lo que su hermano querría.

—Si quieres un dia de estos podríamos intentar invocar a alguno de tus amigos o no sé ¿Leer una historia sobre vampiros?

—¿Que no esas historias eran repetitivas y aburridas?—. Soltó Lucy resentida.

—Si, pero que tal si nosotras la cambiamos para que sean más divertidas y diferentes, con más violencia y una verdadera historia detrás.

Lucy se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, hasta ahora el único que compartía tiempo con ella era Lincoln y ver a su "contraparte" malvada queriendo pasar tiempo con ella era bastante agradable.

—Eso suena genial—. Declaró la chica de cabello oscuro.

Antes de que continuara la conversación de las menores la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y de esta entró Luna quien llevaba una bolsa de guisantes congelados.

—No quedaba hielo y Lincoln todavía estaba ocupando la bolsa con maíz así que traje lo primero que servía—. Dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a Linka y le entregaba la bolsa de guisantes a esta.

—No importa y gracias Luna—. Linka recibió la bolsa de congelados y con cuidado se la puso sobre su ojo derecho que a este punto ya estaba morado

Luna se sentó a un lado de la cama en la que estaba Linka y se le quedo viendo aun preocupada por las ojeras que la chica tenía.

—¿Y como te ha ido en la escuela?

—Bien, hasta ahora no he tenido exámenes.

—¿Y te llevas bien con tus compañeros de clase?

—Bien, creo… Realmente no soy de querer llamar mucho la atencion, asique solo me he estado con Lincoln, un amigo de este y una chica que conocí.

—¿Ese chico es por el cual me estabas preguntando?

Linka tardo un poco en entender a lo que se refería Luna, pero recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Luna.

—Claro que no—. Linka por un momento se imaginó salir con Clyde y le pareció horriblemente incómodo —¿A qué vino esa pregunta?—. Pregunto enojada.

—Chica, cuando alguien hace esa clase de preguntas es por algún motivo ¿No lo crees?—. Dijo Luna mientras soltaba una sonrisa confiada.

—Que no me gusta Clyde...— Dijo frustrada Linka.

—De acuerdo—. Soltó Luna mientras miraba hacia atrás para observar a Lucy quien se revisaba sus brazos —Tendrá que ser en otro momento.

—Hablando de otra cosa ¿Desde cuando empezaste con todo esto de la música?

—Veras desde que tenía…

Las dos chicas continuaron hablando tranquilamente y de vez en cuando Lucy intervenía aclarando algunas cosas, cuando era la hora de cenar las cosas en la casa Loud no estaban de la mejor manera, Lynn todavía era regañada por sus padres, incluso tuvieron que explicarle todo el proceso de adaptación que estaba sufriendo y que no era una chica muy social y eso hacía que las cosas se dificultaron, por otro lado Lincoln estaba atento a toda la charla esperando su momento para hablar con Lynn.

Lori al ver que el regaño no avanzaba decidió servir la cena que ya estaba preparada antes de que Lincoln llegará a casa y junto con a Leni le trajeron en primera instancia la cena a Linka, las demás hermanas al ver esto poco a poco se empezaron a juntar en la habitación donde estaba la peliblanca, para que así Lori y Leni con la ayuda de Luna trajeran los demás platos a la habitación y sin que se dieran cuenta la habitación estaban casi todas las hermanas Loud como si fueran una de sus célebres noches de secretos.

Las menores en primer momento le preguntaron a Linka sobre lo que había sucedido y con el tiempo la conversación fue cambiando a hábitos más cotidianos, aunque Linka se reservaba su historia personal y se mantenía al margen de la conversación realmente era feliz por estar incluida en grupo.

Las horas pasaron y ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, la chicas se fueron de la habitación de Linka con la obvia excepción de Lucy para que la peliblanca pudiera descansar, Linka al recostarse y posar su cabeza en su almohada sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado del agitado día que tuvo cerró sus párpados y se durmió al instante.

* * *

El dia domingo fue realmente incómodo para los Loud ya que casi todos en la casa estaban furiosos con Lynn por lo sucedido ayer y sin mencionar que los gemelos del medio tenían en sus caras moretones causado por los golpes.

Linka en comparación a la primera semana durmió bastante más, esto era debido al parche de nicotina que le había dado Lisa. Linka no perdió oportunidad en hablar en primera instancia con Lisa ya que gracias a ella no se sentía tan estresada como lo era normalmente y aunque a Lisa no le gustaba demostrar emociones le hacía bastante feliz escuchar todo lo que le comentaba Linka, esto termino en que Lisa le cambiara el parche a Linka y esta saliera fuera a desayunar.

Las horas pasaron y Linka quien estaba en la habitación de su hermano para que así no pudiera toparse con Lynn no tenía nada que hacer, aunque hubiera querido hacer los deberes de la escuela para despejar su mente no podía, ya que Ronnie tenía sus cuadernos.

Linka solo podía pensar en la relación de Lynn con Lincoln, por lo que había visto y escuchado de esos dos se tenían bastante confianza y quizás entre ellos no había grandes secretos.

«Bueno hasta que aparecí yo» Dijo entre dientes Linka.

Quizás Lynn se sentía desplazada por ella y eso era sustentado por todo el tiempo que pasaba con Lincoln y al parecer Lynn es una sobreprotectora ya que ha perdido los estribos no una sino dos veces y haciendo la diferencia con su primer no tan agradable acercamiento, era claro que ella quiere a su familia.

«Claro con solo los que ha compartido casi toda su vida» Soltó Linka casi sin emoción, era como si hubiera escupido unas hojas de afeitar que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

Esa frase realmente le dolió, ella todavía no se aceptaba en esa familia apesar de todo lo que ha vivo en una sola semana, quizas era porque todavia no quería ver a la cara a sus padres, ella los odiaba con toda su alma pasar una horrible vida por culpa de ellos y ni siquiera un indicio de que ellos se preocupan por ella.

Linka ya estaba lagrimeando, ella no quería recordar nada de lo acontecido antes de subir al autobús que la llevaba lejos de su antigua vida, claro con excepción de edwin a quien veía reflejado en Lincoln, eran casi la misma persona.

Linka al pensar eso soltó una carcajada.

¿Que era lo que realmente sentía por su hermano? ¿Admiración, orgullo, felicidad… Amor?

Quizás ese amor que tanto reflejan en la televisión y en los libros basura para adolescentes.

Sin previo aviso Lucy se asomo por la puerta y vio a Linka quien estaba acostada en la cama de Lincoln.

—Conque aquí estabas ¿No me ibas a ayudar con la invocación?—. Preguntó Lucy con su bajo tono de voz de siempre.

Linka salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó de inmediato.

—Claro, claro casi se me olvidaba—. Respondió Linka intentado evitar que Lucy viera su cara para que así no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando hace un momento.

El resto del dia paso con normalidad, exceptuando el hecho de que Lynn permaneció castigada en su habitación durante todo el dia, por su parte Linka estuvo casi todo el dia con Lucy (Quienes estaba en el ático para que tuvieran más privacidad) el cual se basó casi en su totalidad en que Linka leyera las novelas que tenía Lucy y que punto por punto esta nombrara los problemas de estas tal como: sus protagonistas casi sin personalidad, el hecho en que una historia sobre natural se basara solamente en el romance y que la historia no deje nada al lector.

Aunque a Lucy en primer momento no le gustaba que Linka no tuviera ningún aprecio a las historias que ella disfrutaba y que se las pasan criticando, pero al ver el patrón del que hablaba Linka en casi todos sus Libros se dio cuenta que era sincero lo que comentaba la chica de cabello blanco, pero eso no quitaba que todavía siguiera disfrutando de sus novelas.

Al terminar el dia Linka simplemente se dirigió a la cama de abajo de la litera y se durmio asi evitando cualquier conversación con Lynn quien estaba en la cama de arriba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Linka se levantó a su hora acostumbrada y se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln, toco la puerta y esperó a que su hermano la abriera.

—Buenos días Linka—. Saludo el somnoliento chico.

—Hola ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo de lo que haras hoy

—Claro y a ¿Que te refieres?

—Sobre Chandler por supuesto o ¿Ya te olvidaste lo que te ocurrio el sabado?—. Dijo Linka mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama de su hermano

—Es verdad, pero ¿No que solo iba a hablar con el director?

—Si, pero es mucho más complicado que solo eso, muchas veces estas cosas no se toman con mucha seriedad y por ende nunca acaban… a mi me ha pasado más de una vez—. Linka dirigió su mirada a su pies ya que estaba algo apenada por recordar sus malas experiencias.

—Tranquila, seguro las cosas terminarán bien—. Dijo Lincoln mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de su hermana —¿Qué quieres que haga?

Linka levantó su mirada y dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano —Primero no tienes que ir solo, ve con tu amigo Clyde y juntos cuéntale lo sucedido al director y no olvides contarles todas la veces que te has topado con ese chico para que asi el no tenga ningun lugar donde excusarse y si eso no sirve una segunda visita con algún adulto seguro lo convencera.

—¿No crees que estás siendo muy rigurosa?—. Preguntó Lincoln preocupado

—Solo quiero que te valla bien—. Respondió amablemente Linka y la mirada de esta cambio a una de preocupación.

Lincoln quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermana, sabía que ella no era muy expresiva, pero verla actuar amablemente y de la forma más natural le resultaba conmovedor.

—Gracias por todo Linka.

La peliblanca se dio cuenta que estaban muy juntos, Linka drásticamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—No lo arruines ¿Esta bien?—.Dijo la menor mientras cruzaba la puerta.

* * *

Lincoln espero hasta el término de clases para hablar con el director para que así la menor cantidad de gente se enterara de lo sucedido y así no llamar la atención.

Cuando Lincoln le contó al director lo sucedido este sorprendido por la aclaraciones del chico llamó de inmediato a Chandler para confirmar todo el asunto, al llegar este a la oficina del director y al no poder excusarse fue expulsado de la escuela hasta que algún padre o tutor se presentará a la escuela ya que esta clase de actitudes no representan lo que la escuela enseña y representa.

Chandler al no poder contactarse con alguien para que fuera a la escuela por el fue caminando hasta su casa y al estar pensando en su situación no se dio cuenta que alguien hizo que trastabillaba para luego caer al suelo.

Chandler de inmediato se apoyó en sus manos y busco a la persona que lo hizo caer —¡Que diablos te pasa!—. Dijo el chico quien todavía buscaba a esa persona.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que te iba a hacer si es que volvías a molestar?

Chandler reconoció esa voz era similar a la de Lincoln, pero a diferencia de él esta era un poco más aguda.

—Sabes no estoy de humor para mas sermones y todavia me debes la humillacion que me hiciste pasar el otro dia—. Dijo Chandler totalmente enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Con que estas con esas intenciones, vamos acércate.

Chandler dudo un poco de lo que iba a hacer, solo quería asustar a Linka para que lo dejara en paz, pero su actitud era totalmente diferente, quizás si la amenazaba mientras la ponía contra la pared si iría llorando.

El chico se aseguro que nadie estaba cerca y se acercó rápidamente a Linka para tomar su suéter, pero la chica fue más rápida y lanzó una patada directamente a la canilla del chico provocando que se detuviera por el intenso dolor y sin ningún retraso Linka golpeó con otra patada la intimidad del chico haciendo caer del dolor.

—Te lo advertí y ahora mírate humillado por una chica, otra vez—. Dijo Linka fríamente mientras veía a Chandler en el suelo.

Y justo después Linka empezó a patear al chico justo en el estómago con el suficiente cuidado de no provocar algun moreton visible.

La peliblanca había olvidado lo bien que se sentía humillar a otra persona, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo sin olvidar todo el estrés que había acumulado estos últimos días por la golpiza que le había dado Lynn, los días en que casi todas sus hermanas la veían como un bicho raro por lo ocurrido con Lola, la pérdida de su libro.

Toda esta escena esto le había recordado porque fue expulsada en su antigua escuela para luego entrar a una mucho peor donde todos de su salon pasaban por encima de ella.

En la escuela en la que fue expulsada realmente no se llevaba bien con nadie realmente era tímida y después del accidente de su amigo lo fue aún más y en uno de esos momentos donde ella vagaba en el patio un chico se le había acercado, él fue realmente amable con ella, el siempre fue paciente para esperarla después de clases, pero eso terminó cuando de un dia para otro el le dejo de hablar y juntarse con ella en los recreos.

Linka molesta por esto ya que realmente se sentía bastante cercana al chico se acerco a el y le increpó lo poco considerado que era, pero la respuesta que recibió de él la dejó paralizada.

—Deja de molestar niña tonta, solo fui tu amigo por una tonta apuesta, no me importas en lo más mínimo.

—Pero yo crei que eramos...— Dijo Linka ya soltando algunas lagrimas.

—¿Acaso no escuchas? Déjame en paz, me importas tan poco que le conté a todo el mundo sobre lo de tu estúpido amigo.

Linka quedo en blanco al escuchar cómo trato a su único amigo que había tenido, dejando de lado toda su timidez por una incontrolable ira se abalanzó en contra del chico y lo empezó a golpear, los chicos que estaban alrededor estuvieron se acercaron a ver lo que estaba pasando y la directora al percatarse de la multitud y de ver a una chica agrediendo a su compañero de clase de inmediato disperso a toda la multitud y llevó a ambos chicos a su oficina.

«Y después la estupida cerda me dijo que yo y mi actitud era inaceptable para su mugrosa escuela y cómo el mundo me odia los chicos de mi nueva escuela se enteraron de una chica de cabello blanco que había perdido a su amigo en un accidente...» Pero los pensamientos de la chica se detuvieron de pronto al escuchar la voz del segundo chico que le importaba.

—¡Que estas haciendo!—. Grito Lincoln mientras veía a su agresor ser golpeado por su hermana.

De inmediato el peliblanco separó a Linka del pobre chico y de inmediato este al ver la oportunidad de escapar la tomó de inmediato y salió huyendo del lugar.

—¡Suelta me!—. Exigio Linka mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano.

—¿Que demonios te pasa? Tu misma me dijiste que solo íbamos a hablar con el director y todo se acabaría—. Dijo Lincoln preocupado mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica e intentaba hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Te dije que así iba acabar para ti, pero yo se que estas cosas nunca terminan y me queria asegurar de ello—. Aclaro Linka mientras miraba seriamente a Lincoln.

—Pero no tenias porque hacerlo—. Soltó Lincoln con frustración.

—Si tenía que hacerlo porque… porque yo...—. Linka se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a decir quizas el se lo iba a tomar a mal y su amistad terminaria.

—¿Porque tu…?—. Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

—Porque te quiero—. Dijo finalmente Linka.

Lincoln se sintió más relajado al escuchar eso y soltó una pequeña sonrisa —Yo tambien te quiero recuerda que para eso es la familia para quererse y cuidarse, pero nunca a tal extremo.

La chica de cabello blanco se decepciono porque su hermano no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero estaba tan alterada que no podía soltar más palabras ni pensar claramente realmente estar tan cerca de Lincoln la estaba volviendo loca, así que haciendo caso a todas esas películas melosas Linka se abalanzó hacia su hermano y lo beso en los labios.

La sensación que experimentaba Linka era casi mágica liberarse de esa forma la hacía sentir tan ligera que casi sentía que podía irse flotando en ese mismo momento.

Lo que para Linka fueron minutos realmente fueron un par de segundos y al separarse Linka se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido de lo que estaba Lincoln, casi pareciera que le hubiera robado el aliento.

—Yo te amo.

Fin del capitulo 15.


	17. Chapter 16

**Si es que capitulo no les dio lo que buscaban, porfavor lean el comentario final, sin mas que decir ahi esta el esperado capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 16.

Nueva perspectiva.

Linka ni ella misma sabía lo que habia hecho, estaba tan emocionada al ver a Lincoln y con demasiadas emociones reprimidas que simplemente se libero de todas ellas, Linka se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo viva como si ese sentimiento que creía muerto de pronto hubiera renacido.

Esos segundo parecieron eternos para los gemelos, incluso al separarse todavia se sentia como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.

Linka tenia el corazon totalmente agitado cuando por fin se confesó, pero al pasar los segundos y al ver la cara atónita de su hermano sabia que iba a ocurrir después.

—Linka yo...— Lincoln no sabia que decir estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar.

—Creo que ya se lo que vas a decir—. Dijo tristemente Linka

—Mira necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar esto, mejor vamos a sentarnos a la banca que esta por alla—. Aclaro Lincoln mientras señalo con nerviosismo la banca que estaba a unos cuantos de ellos.

Para una caminata de un par de metros los gemelos la sintieron como kilómetros de tanta tensión, una vez sentados Lincoln tomó un poco de aire antes de empezar.

—Mira estas un poco alterada y la presión de estos dias te esta afectando—. Dijo Lincoln incomodo.

—Solo dilo ¿quieres?— Soltó Linka a regaña dientes.

—Esta bien, somos hermanos y peor aun somos gemelos la gente nos vería como si fuéramos monstruos y que diría nuestra familia— Aclaro Lincoln nervioso

—No es eso a lo que me referia—. Dijo Linka casi susurrando.

—¿Y que mas quieres que diga? está mal y ya esta—. Dijo Lincoln algo asustado esperando la reacción negativa de su hermana.

Linka se quedo en silencio unos segundo para luego levantarse de la banca.

—¡Tu no me quieres!— Grito Linka mientras aguantaba las lagrimas —Eh estado haciendo todo lo que me has dicho, llevarme bien con nuestras hermanas, salir con personas de la escuela y no provocar peleas innecesarias, hize todo eso para contentarte—. Dijo Linka llorando —Solo me he llevado bien con todos para que tu no tuvieras problemas, pero parece que no te importara mi esfuerzo.

A Lincoln siempre se le hacía un nudo en el corazón al ver alguna de sus hermanas llorar y esa sensación se hizo pequeña al ver a Linka llorar, pero el sabia que debía de cortar esto de raiz y que no le quedaba otra opción.

—¡Estas mal!— Grito Lincoln mientras se levantaba de su asiento —Yo siempre me he alegrado cada vez que logras mejorar, pero esto esta mal y me duele decírtelo—. Lincoln dudo un momento si lo debía decir, pero era necesario —Tu no me amas, tu solo ves en mi a tu amigo Edwin, todavía estás dolida por el y es totalmente entend…

Lincoln no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Linka lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo, Lincoln ya había recibido golpes duros de algun abuso incluso de alguna de sus hermanas, pero este se sintió totalmente diferente, ese golpe no era para amenazar como lo hubiera hecho un abusón sino para verdaderamente lastimarlo, incluso si Lincoln hubiera estado distraído y no prepararse para el golpe de Linka esta lo hubiera noqueado.

—No te atrevas a decir esa palabra, tu no entiendes ¡NADA! Nunca viste a alguien morir frente a tus ojos, tu nunca viste como el padre que siempre te leía cuentos para dormir te abandone de un dia para otro, tu nunca viste a tu madre como poco a poco se convertía en una sombra de lo que era y por supuesto tu nunca estuviste en una escuela donde ni siquiera tus maestros daban dos mierdas por ti ¡Tu siempre tenias todo lo que siempre anele! ¡¿Como siquiera me vas a entender?! — Dijo Linka furiosa mientras su cara se empapaba de lagrimas.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor?—Pregunto Linka con voz notablemente rota —Es que tengo que vivir como si nada con la familia que me abandono—.

Linka levanto la mirada para ver la cara de su hermano, para ver si es que tenia alguna pisca de remordimiento o tristeza, pero no fue el caso el mayor simplemente evitaba mirarla y esto la devastó como si de repente algo le hubiera tragado el corazón, su hermano tenia la misma mirada que siempre veía en las personas, una mirada totalmente insensible como si no le hubiera importado nada de lo que dijo.

Linka no soporto mas la mirada de su hermano y salió sin ningún rumbo, mientras que Lincoln totalmente arrepentido se levantaba, este vio como Linka poco a poco se iba alejando. Realmente él no quería dañarla de esa forma, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

* * *

Por otro lado Lynn estaba en su cuarto acostada en la cama de arriba, mientras lanzaba una pelota de baseball al aire y la agarraba apenas esta iba cayendo, Lynn realmente le había afectado la charla que había tenido con sus padre ya que estos le contaron todo lo que sucedía con Linka.

Su madre le había contado que ella no era muy sociable y que el cambio de ambiente era demasiado para una chica como ella, incluso a Linka le habian ofrecido ir a un especialista junto con sus padres, pero ella se negó totalmente y que ella no quería saber nada sobre ellos.

Aunque lo que recordaba Lynn era lo poco que había retenido de la charla con sus padres hubo algo que realmente la había marcado que su padre no tuvo tapujos en decir ya que creia fielmente que su hija pudiera resistir la verdad.

"Todos sabemos que eres la que mejor se lleva con Lincoln, pero eso es porque Lincoln al no tener a Linka cerca y busco a alguien que suplirá su falta y te eligio a ti y ahora quizas tu pasas lo mismo por lo que paso Lincoln hace mucho tiempo"

Lynn se sentía derrotada saber que su unico hermano solamente la buscaba para sustituir a Linka y ahora ya no la necesita.

La castaña todavia no sabia como reaccionar a tal noticia ni siquiera pasar todo el dia de ayer en su cuarto la ayudó a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, incluso empezó a buscar en las cosas de Linka para saber qué es lo que tenía Linka y que le faltaba a ella, pero solo encontró su ropa ningun trofeo o foto ni siquiera un diario.

Lynn quizás se demoro un poco mas de lo que creía, pero como si fuera un balón impactando su cara se dio cuenta de todo.

Linka no tenia nada, ni telefono ni amigos nada y esto a Lynn la impactó de manera súbita ella solo queria pasar tiempo con Lincoln igual que antes que llegara ella, pero eso significaba que le quitaria lo unico que tenia ella y que nunca pudo suplir con nadie a su hermano.

Lynn realmente no sabia que hacer, se había dado cuenta de su error, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, maldición incluso la había golpeado y ni siquiera ella hizo el menor esfuerzo en defenderse, se sentía terrible, pero aunque no se le ocurriera nada sabia que tenia que remediarlo aunque se tuviera que rebajar.

La castaña bajo de la cama y tomo su bate de baseball, para ella solo había una forma de despejarse de todo y así obtener alguna idea que la ayudaría a remediar todo y esa era ir a la cancha de baseball y batear tantas bolas posibles hasta que se le ocurra alguna idea.

* * *

Ya en la cancha de baseball Lynn estaba practicado, pero no podía golpear ninguna bola, estaba tan distraída que no se podía concentrar, al pasar alrededor de una hora sin poder lograr nada se rindió y se fue a sentarse a las gradas.

Aun intentando pensar en cómo siquiera ver a su hermana menor a la cara vio como una pelota de baseball salió disparada y cayó unos asientos mas arriba donde ella estaba.

—¿¡Hey podrias lanzarnos la bola!?—. Grito el chico que estaba practicando la cancha.

Lynn sin mucho animo se rindió de pensar alguna excusa y se dirigió donde cayó la bola, al recogerla pudo ver el parque y Lynn se emocionó bastante al darse cuenta que en una banca cercana estaba estaba Lincoln, pero este no la podia ver ya que este estaba de espaldas a la cancha de baseball.

Lynn de inmediato lanzó la pelota hacía el chico y de inmediato fue donde Lincoln, ya que seguramente el podia ayudarle a disculparse con Linka, quizás el podría hablar por ella y que esta finalmente se disculparse en persona o quizás la aconseje por donde empezar a disculparse, bueno con Lincoln nunca se puede esperar algo seguro, quizas idealize un plan totalmente complicado para que Linka se tome enserio su disculpa.

Una vez ya cerca de la banca Lynn perdió toda esperanza de que Lincoln la ayudara, incluso se sintió un poco tonta al apresurarse de esa forma para hablar con Lincoln, Lynn poco a poco fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que se detuvo totalmente a unos cuantos pasos de la banca.

La deportista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en la banca no solo no estaba Lincoln sino que estaba Linka y para peor Linka se le veía llorando aunque no se veía a simple vista ya que esta se estaba tapando el rostro, pero se le veían caer lagrimas por su barbilla.

Para Lynn era bastante impactante ver a Linka llorar, ya que siempre la vio como si no tubiera sentimientos y que esta solo lo demostraba para la única razon de manipular a los demás como lo hizo con Lola y Lana para que la perdonaran, ya con esto la castaña no se sentía mal por lo que había hecho se sentía como si fuera basura.

Lynn cada vez que veía a alguna de sus hermanas y/o hermano llorar, siempre intentaba animarlo quizas invitándole a jugar en el patio o ayudando en algún problema que tuviera, pero cuando se trataba de alguien molestando a algún integrante de su familia ella no dudaría en buscar a la persona que esta dando problemas a alguna de sus hermanas para enseñarle una lección de respeto, pero esto era totalmente diferente, ella ni siquiera sabia si Linka queria dirigirle la palabra, esta frustracion le hacia hervir la sangre a Lynn.

Quizas en algun momento atrás ella hubiera dejado sola a Linka, pero ahora es diferente Lynn está decida a cambiar dejar de ser tan impulsiva con las situaciones y refleccionar un poco antes de actuar para que asi nadie de su familia se vea afectado de nuevo por su actitud, como lo habra hecho en el pasado cuando esa vez que sus hermanos intentaron vencerla en algun juego para que ella no presumiera su victoria o ese dia en que acusó a su hermano de tener mala suerte o cuando su competencia con sus demás hermanos en la cual terminó en la venta de la mantita de Lily, recordar esos dias la hacían sentir estupida y es por eso que este es su momento para cambiar y ser mejor persona.

Con un esfuerzo increíble Lynn se iba acercando poco a poco la castaña tenia miedo, quizas Linka al verla la golpee o que simplemente le grite que se large, pero su preocupación por ella era mucho mayor.

La deportista estaba a unos centímetros de Linka incluso si hacía el esfuerzo podía tocar el hombro de la chica para así llamar su atención, pero antes que siquiera extendiera su brazo la escucho murmurar.

—Es un estupido, l-lo odio.

Escuchar eso hizo que la garganta de Lynn se secara, bueno almenos no es su culpa que Linka este llorando, pero eso no era más que un simple consuelo y que todavía necesitaba dar un paso más.

Lynn iba apunto de hablar cuando pensó por un momento en que podía irse y que todo estaria bien quizás en la casa pudiera hablar con ella con más calma y quizas asi esperar que la perdone, pero sus piernas no le respondian su cuerpo ya habia tomado su decisión ya no era el momento de acobardarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Pregunto Lynn con mucho esfuerzo.

Linka se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Lynn tan cerca y de inmediato con la manga de su suéter se limpio su cara.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas ahi?—. Pregunto fríamente la peliblanca intentado disimular el titubeo de su voz, mientras miraba al suelo así ocultando su cara para que no viera sus ojos hinchados por causa de las lagrimas.

—No mucho, acabo de pasar por aca y te vi queria saber si te encontrabas bien—. Respondió Lynn un poco nerviosa.

—¿Segura? Yo crei que me ibas a golpear de nuevo ya que los moretones todavía no sanan—. Dijo enojada Linka.

Lynn sintió como sus manos se congelaron por ese comentario, realmente se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

—Y-yo queria pedirte disculpas—. Aclaro Lynn.

—¡Claro que te disculpo! Ya que no has hecho nada más que intentar golpearme desde el dia en que nos topamos en el segundo piso—. Dijo Linka con un tono obviamente sarcástico y con algo de ira

Esto era el fin de todo Lynn ya no sabia que hacer, intento preocuparse, pero ella la rechazo, intento disculparse, ella se negó completamente, pero una voz dentro de ella le susurro algo que le devolvió las esperanzas.

"¿Qué haría Lincoln?"

Entonces Lynn con mucho pesar decidio seguir.

—Linka yo no soy una buena hermana, te trate como si fueras cualquier persona y nunca como parte de mi familia—. A Lynn se le hacia dificil hablar —Y verte todo el tiempo con Lincoln y que este estuviera casi siempre contigo, me hacia sentir celosa de lo bien que te llevabas con él a pesar del poco tiempo en que se habían conocido, senti que el nos estaba, no, el me estaba dejando de lado—. La castaña sentía como se le humedecieron los ojos y sentia que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

Para ella llorar siempre fue un signo de debilidad y si es que lo hacia sentía que sus compañeros y su familia la iban a ver como alguien débil y que si la miraban de esa forma nunca sentía que iba a ser la numero uno.

—Y al no darme cuenta que estaba celosa intente hacer que todos te vieran como una mala persona y quizas asi Lincoln te viera asi, pero solo me hizo ver como una cretina. Si Lincoln quiere estar contigo porque lo necesitas o el te necesita está bien, yo ya no hare nada en tu contra para que eso no suceda ustedes son gemelos y tienen todo el derecho de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

A este punto Lynn ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas, todo el tiempo en que se hizo una imagen propia de alguien orgullosa que no se disculpa con nadie porque era la mejor, fue destruida y para ella darse cuenta de ese error fue mas doloroso que cualquier lesión que haya tenido.

Lynn se limpio el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que se le formó y al ver que Linka todavía estaba mirando hacia el suelo, no le quedaba más remedio que irse ella ya no le perdono.

Lynn se dio la vuelta y con dolor empezó a irse, pero cuando iba a dar el segundo paso Linka la tomo de la mano.

—Todavia no terminamos de hablar.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio a Linka a la cara, quizas al principio podía pasar por algunos detalles, pero con el suficiente tiempo vio que está todavía tenía algunos rastros de moretones que ella misma le había provocado y tenia un pequeño brillo en el rostro delatando que estaba usando maquillaje para ocultar las laceraciones, pero era raro que alguien como Linka usara maquillaje especialmente cuando se limpio la cara con tan poco cuidado con su ropa, quizas Lori, Leni o Luan la maquillaron para que en la escuela pasara desapercibida, aunque a Lynn no le gustara mucho como eran sus hermanas sabia como eran de rigurosas con el tema de cómo cuidarse y verse mejor.

—Yo estoy harta de todas estas cosas de la familia por lo doloroso que es, pero gracias a ti me doy cuenta que no es por culpa de nadie que sea asi de dificil—. Dijo Linka mientra soltaba una leve carcajada.

Lynn no entendía a lo que se referia Linka, pero sabia que esta era su oportunidad para llevarse bien con ella.

—Bueno digamos que yo tampoco fui alguien de mucho tacto, así que todo esto es culpa de ambas—. Continuo Linka —Yo tambien me disculpo por ser una imbécil, creo que solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Lynn se quedo estática no sabia que mas decir, por otro lado Linka se encontraba en la misma situación que la castaña.

—"Al demonio"—. Dijo la peliblanca hacia sus adentros y se levantó para abrazar a Lynn.

La deportista sorprendida le costó unos segundos en devolver el abrazo, Lynn se sentía un poco extraña al abrazar a su hermana aunque se parecía bastante a Lincoln la sensacion entre sus brazos difería bastante a cuando abrazaba a su hermano.

Después de unos minutos las chicas se separaron y se sentaron en la banca viendo como caían las ultimas hojas de los árboles.

—Yo, estoy triste—. Dijo Linka rompiendo el silencio.

—¿A qué vino eso?—. Pregunto Lynn sorprendida.

—Es que antes me habías preguntado como estaba.

—Cierto ¿Que te sucedido?

—Es que me había confesado con un chico y el me rechazo.

Lynn estaba impactada Linka la chica mas retraida que había conocido apenas lleva unos pocos dias y ya se confesó con un chico.

—Cielos eso debe ser horrible—. La castaña no sabía que decir solo conocía de relaciones de pareja gracias a sus hermanas mayores en especial por Lori, pero incluso ella sabia que alguien rechace tus sentimientos puede ser bastante doloroso.

—Lo es, incluso me dijo una buenas razones de porque no puede ser lo nuestro—. Dijo Linka en un tono bastante pesimista como si no le importara, pero que todavia le dolia.

Lynn estuvo en silencio varios segundos pensando lo que había dicho Linka.

—Espera ¿Entonces estas diciendo que el tiene razon en que no pueden estar juntos?

—Si… me temo que asi es…—. Murmuro Linka mientras miraba el suelo con tristesa.

Lynn soltó una sonrisa y se levanto de la banca.

—Si estas deacuerdo no tienes que darle más vueltas al asunto, si es que no puedes batear esperas hasta el siguiente juego y das lo mejor de ti, aunque principio pareciera ser lo difícil del mundo

Linka soltó un gran suspiro y levanto su mirada para ver a su hermana y al verla tan animada sentía como si esa energía fuera contagiosa.

—Tienes razon—. Dijo la peliblanca esbozando una sonrisa —Seguiré adelante hasta que encuentre a alguien mas.

—Asi se dice ¿Quieres batear unas cuantas pelotas? Eso siempre me anima—. Afirmó Lynn mientras extendia su mano.

Linka vio la mano de la deportista con algo de duda, pero finalmente decidida la tomo y se levantó de su asiento

—Esta bien, pero no soy muy buena en los deportes.

—Tranquila con práctica cualquiera puede convertirse en un profesional.

* * *

 **Hola a todos ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique el último capítulo y vaya que muchos se sorprendieron por este (incluso me dio miedo la recepción del último capítulo) y por el final del capítulo quizás muchos interpretaron la dirección que iba a tomar mi fic, pero lamento decirles que eso nunca sucederá y que nunca fue mi intención que se hicieran esas ilusiones y si se preguntaran por la direccion de este fic y si es que ha cambiado algo desde que lo cree, no, nunca ha cambiado de dirección, como diría un buen villano genérico: "Este fue mi plan desde un inicio"**

 **Pero volviendo a lo que quería decir: este fic nunca se trato de hacer una pareja imposible realidad, sino de cómo una familia cariñosa puede hacer que una persona en la peor realidad posible pueda cambiar para bien, quizás entre capítulos esto se haya perdido, pero siempre fue lo quize decir con esta historia.**

 **Por otro lado quisiera decirles que este fic lo cree en uno de mis peores momentos como persona quizás no financieramente, pero emocionalmente estaba destruido, pero estos últimos dos meses todo en mi vida vuelve a tener sentido y todo eso gracias a un par de personas que han estado conmigo en mis peores momentos y es por eso ultimo que me ha costado escribir este capitulo ya que no podía escribir para desahogarme ya que no tenia de que liberarme, pero eso no significa que los deje a ustedes sin un final, asique noticia buena o mala como la quieran ver a este fic le quedan uno o dos capitulos mas quizas tambien un epílogo.**

 **Bueno esas eran todas mis explicaciones que les debia, muchas gracias a todos como siempre ya que mi fic (en español) sea uno de los veinte con mas favoritos es realmente sorprendente, gracias por el apoyo hasta el proximo capitulo**.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Comprendiendo la situación

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que ambas chicas se pusieron a jugar baseball, sin embargo la inexperiencia de Linka se les hacía imposible una competencia justa así que las chicas simplemente se empezaron a dar pases y entremedio Lynn contaba como arrasaba en todos los juegos en que ella participaba, en un principio a Linka se le hacía algo raro ver que alguien tuviera tantas actividades al igual que logros, pero recordó haber visto más de una vez un aparador gigante dividido en varias secciones y casi todas de ellas con trofeos, quizás si ella hubiera vivido con ellos apenas tuviera una medalla al esfuerzo para guardar en ese aparador.

"¿Que podría poner ahí…"

Los pensamientos de Linka se detuvieron en seco cuando la bola la golpeó en la nariz.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa—. Gritaba Lynn mientras se acercaba a Linka.

—Tranquila, estaba distraída mientras hablabas—. Dijo Linka mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

—Mejor sentémonos por allá para que descanses—. Decía Lynn mientras guiaba a Linka a las bancas más cercanas.

—No sé porqué te preocupas, antes me habías golpeado más duro—. Bromeo la peliblanca, pero la gracia no la tomo muy bien Lynn quien todavia seguia digiriendo su arrepentimiento.

Una vez sentadas ambas chicas Lynn todavía seguía algo incómoda por la situación y necesitaba algo para distraerse.

—Te traeré algo de agua—. Dijo Lynn mientras se levantaba.

—De acuerdo—. Afirmó la peliblanca, pero la deportista ya iba varios metros por delante.

Antes de que Linka pudiera saborear un momento de tranquilidad pudo escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

La chica de cabello blanco se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, dirigió su vista donde provenía el grito y de la nada apareció Lincoln abrazándola.

—Fui un idiota, perdóname—. Dijo el chico preocupado.

Linka desconcertada apartó casi por inercia a su hermano.

—Yo no te entiendo, te golpeo, te insulto y aun asi lo primero que dijiste fue que te perdonara—. Dijo la peliblanca extrañada —Yo fui la idiota, no tu.

El chico esperó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

—Esas cosas no importan somos familia, siempre habrá una que otra pelea, lo importante es que estas bien— Soltó Lincoln aliviado

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció en ese instante y se transformó en una de preocupación

—Es que la última vez que saliste corriendo asi estabas en el puente y tu pensaste en…— A Lincoln se le humedecieron los ojos —No quería dañarte, es que nece...

—¡Ey! cálmate no necesitas explicar nada, como te dije yo soy la idiota—. Dijo la peliblanca Interrumpiendo a Lincoln a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Linka al ver a su hermano al borde de las lágrimas sentía como si su corazón se le estrujaba, era casi el mismo sentimiento que cuando vio a Luna llorar.

—Lynn me ayudó a entender que tuviste la razón, igual que siempre, fue una estupidez lo que te pedi y me altere demasiado al escuchar la respuesta mas logica, fui una estupida—. Explicó Linka tristemente

—¿Hablaste con Lynn?—. Pregunto sorprendido Lincoln.

—Si, me di cuenta al final que teníamos algo en común—. Dijo sin importancia Linka.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso—. Aclaro Lincoln mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su manga al terminar se dio cuenta que sus miradas se cruzaron en un silencio que parecía eterno.

Linka noto como el golpe que le había dado se le empezaba a notar, a la vez que Lincoln se percató de lo rojos que estaban los párpados de Linka y como el maquillaje de esta se había ido casi por completo.

Estuvieron así por un par de segundos que para ellos fueron horas hasta que…

—¡Lincoln!— grito Lynn mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

Los gemelos dieron un sobresalto a la par al escuchar tal grito.

—¿Que te paso en la cara? La tienes hinchada—. Dijo Lynn mientras le pasaba una botella con agua a Linka y empezaba a revisar con meticulasion la cara de Lincoln.

—Es que… Bueno yo...— Balbuceaba nervioso Lincoln mientras intentaba buscar alguna excusa que decir.

—¡Sigo sin creer lo que hiciste Lincoln!

Lynn se dio media vuelta para ver a Linka quien estaba totalmente enojada, mientras que Lincoln se quedó callado.

—Te dije que no te metieras en esto y lo primero que haces fue provocar una pelea— Linka cruzó sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada de furia a su hermano.

Lynn sin creer en lo que Linka había dicho, se separó un poco de Lincoln y se le quedo viendo incrédula.

El chico todavia no sabia que decir hasta que vio a Linka cambiar su expresión a una más preocupada y a la vez haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que "continuara"

—Quizás...—. Masculló Lincoln, pero antes de que dijera algo más Linka le volvió a interrumpir

—¿Quizás que? Quizas despues de una pelea ese chico iba a salir conmigo, eso es lo mas estupido que he oído en mi vida—. Dijo molesta Linka mientras se volteaba furiosa.

Lincoln y Lynn se le quedaron viendo hasta que Lynn le lanzo un golpe para que este dijera algo.

—Ehh… Bueno… El no debió de ser tan rudo contigo, s-solamente quería dejarle eso en claro, pero las cosas se salieron de control—. Respondió Lincoln fingiendo amargura.

Lynn no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Lincoln en una pelea? parece que sus padres tenían razón sobre la cercanía de esos dos.

—Hey hey… calmense un momento— Dijo Lynn temiendo de que la discusión se fuera por otro rumbo — Lincoln ¿En verdad fuiste a golpear al chico que rechazo a Linka?— Pregunto la castaña aun incrédula de la discusión.

Lincoln se demoró unos segundos en responder era realmente extraño cambiar papeles con su hermana normalmente él era quien la regañaba por meterse en peleas.

—Sí…— Respondió sin más el chico de cabello blanco.

—No quiero seguir con esto ¿Lynn me acompañas a casa? No quiero estar cerca de un perro quien le gruñe a quien me vea feo—. Dijo Linka mientras le tomaba el brazo a su hermana y se dirigen a la casa.

Lincoln aun un poco confundido por el papel que tomó en la discusión respiro aliviado al ver que Lynn no sabía nada de lo que pasó entre él y Linka.

* * *

Durante el resto del día los gemelos no cruzaron palabra para así levantar no sospechas de Lynn, a la vez que Linka casi termina rogando para que la castaña no contara lo todo que había sucedido.

Por otra parte el dia transcurrio con normalidad exceptuando el hecho de que Lincoln tuvo que esconder el moretón que le había hecho su hermana y que esta se había sentado en la mesa familiar para cenar juntos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todavía no podía ver a sus padres a la cara, ni siquiera sabía se debería llamarlos "padres", quizas necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse, bueno al menos sabía que sus progenitores le tienen estima después de todo ya que eran para su gusto demasiado amables con ella con tantas peleas y discusiones.

Ellos eran realmente comprensibles con ella, realmente la querían a pesar de todo, pero ella no se sentía de la misma forma, quizás con el tiempo ella se acostumbrara a ellos y los perdonaría para así siquiera verlos a la cara.

ITranscurrieron las horas ya casi todos en la casa loud estaban durmiendo, pero la excepción era Linka quien todavía seguía dándole vueltas al tema de sus padres, los primeros días ni siquiera quería pensar en ellos, pero como la distracción que eran las peleas con los demás integrantes de la casa habían desaparecido uno por uno a su manera se despejaron, lo único que quedaba era el hecho de que estaba en el mismo hogar con las personas que la abandonaron.

Era un tema pesado y ni hablar con el primer contacto con ellos en el auto cuando la fueron a buscar a la estación, ellos amablemente le había explicado la situación, pero ella solamente le respondía solamente si era necesario con un sí o un no.

En un principio sentía que ni siquiera tienen el derecho de hablarle, pero al ver cómo ellos se portaban con ella, este sentimiento se ablandaba a tal punto de que se sentía una idiota, pero quien la culpaba estaba en su derecho de estar enojada.

Al ver que pasaban las horas y que no había señal que llegará a una conclusión su dilema linka bajo a la cocina por algo de beber.

Al bajar por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que alguien dejó encendida la televisión al acercarse al sofá se dio cuenta que alguien estaba reproduciendo un antiguo video donde Lincoln estaba jugando con unos autos junto a Linka.

—¿Tienen videos mios?—. Se preguntó a sí misma incrédula.

—Claro, hay videos de todos cuando eramos bebes —. Respondió Luan quien estaba sentada en el suelo —Lo raro es que tu solo apareces en uno señorita seriedad—. Dijo esto último entre carcajadas debilitadas por el sueño.

Linka se sorprendió un poco al notar a Luan, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en intriga al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¿Esto es un poco raro no crees?— Pregunto Linka.

—¿A qué te refieres? Es normal que hayan recuerdos tuyos de bebé—. Dijo Luan mientras ponía pausa a la grabación.

—Eso no, me refiero a que hagas esto tan tarde— Dijo preocupada Linka

—Ah eso, bueno como tu estas en la edad de ser super madura para nosotros crei que hacer esto cuando nadie me viera seria lo menos vergonzoso para ti.

Linka levantó una ceja al intentar comprender a lo que se refería Luan.

—No te hagas la incomprendida—. Dijo Luan soltando una sonrisa —Todos pasamos por esa etapa de "querer ser más grandes para nuestra edad".

—¿Que te hace pensar que…

—Vamos las bromas tontas hacen reir a cualquiera, pero tu te haces la señorita amargura para mantener tu papel de adulta además de que las amenazas de "te hara sufrir mucho" o "te arrepentiras" estan muy trilladas hermanita—. Explicó Luan interrumpiendo a Linka.

La peliblanca recordó por un instante el pastelazo que Luan le había lanzado en el segundo dia que habia llegado a la casa y la había amenazado con hacerle daño, pero al parecer ella entendió eso como una broma.

—¡Agh! Esta bien me tienes—. Dijo Linka siguiéndole el juego a Luan.

—No tienes que ser tan fría conmigo o quizás ¿tengo que ser mas fresca?—. Dijo Luan mientras soltaba una carcajada por ese último chiste que a Linka no le pareció ni gracioso.

— A todo esto ¿Porque estabas buscando un video mio?—. Pregunto Linka.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta tener recuerdos de mi familia en video y cuando apareciste me di cuenta que no tenía ningún video tuyo, asique estos días estuve dando vueltas por el ático y el garaje buscando cintas viejas sin etiquetar y esta la encontré escondida en una caja del ático—. Explicó Luan mientras sacaba la cinta del reproductor y escribía algo en ella.

—Bueno eso es… algo lindo—. Dijo avergonzada Linka.

—Creo que es algo tarde, ire a dormir y espero que tu tambien lo hagas ya que empezaras tu propia serie de videos y no quiero que los "descontinues"—. Dijo Luan mientras dejaba la cinta sobre el reproductor y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

— Bien, pero no creo poder mantener mi "cálida" personalidad todo el tiempo—. Respondió Linka, aunque ese chiste le dolio mas decirlo que pensarlo.

—Ese es el espíritu—. Celebraba Luan mientras subía las escaleras.

Linka continuó su camino hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua y al devolverse sintió algo de curiosidad por lo que había escrito Luan en la cinta, al revisar esta a Linka se le humedecieron un poco los ojos.

En la cinta estaba escrito: "Los mejores dos copos de nieve"

* * *

Después de eso pasaron algunos meses en la casa Loud, Linka poco a poco se llevaba mejor con sus hermanas al punto que algunas veces estas se peleaban por la atención de Linka, especialmente cuando Luna quería llevarla a sus prácticas con la banda a la vez que Leni quería llevarla al centro comercial, pero cuando estas situaciones ocurren Linka prefiere escaparse para pasar tiempo con Ronnie anne o en su defecto con Lincoln.

También con el pasar el tiempo aunque no se notase Linka intentaba ser más amable con sus padres a la vez que de a poco Linka intentaba verle el rostro a estos, pero todavía era una tarea difícil.

A este punto ya todo era rutinario en la nueva vida de Linka, pero esto cambió un día cuando Linka volvía de la escuela junto a Lincoln.

—Se que no me crees Lincoln, pero te juro que esa chica Jordán se muere por ti—. Decía Linka intentando convencer a su hermano

—No lo sé, estás segura de eso ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—. Pero Lincoln no escucho respuesta alguna de su hermana —¿Linka?— pregunto el chico mientra se daba la vuelta para darse cuenta que su hermana se había quedado viendo un auto que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Que tiene de malo ese auto?—. Pregunto el chico extrañado.

—Nada—. Respondió sin más la chica.

—Entonces ¿porque te le quedas viendo?

—Es que se de quien es ese auto—. Dijo Linka sin quitarle la mirada al auto.

—¿Y de quien es?—. Preguntó Lincoln ya preocupado.

—Es de Miriam.

—

Bueno han pasado muchos meses desde el último capítulo, pero esto es debido a como dije en el capítulo anterior que había arreglado muchas cosas en mi vida además ahora estoy más ocupado que nunca con los deberes de la universidad, pero en algunos destellos de tiempo libre pude escribir este capítulo (Aunque es bastante corto) espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar su review.


End file.
